


流金歲月(Eternal moment)

by acloud0114



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 67,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloud0114/pseuds/acloud0114
Summary: ※ 主線：零英、涉英(※不會砲灰掉任何一個攻)※ 副線：泉真、颯敬(&紅敬)※ 若有其他CP，會打在文章開頭防雷，但不會發TAG
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 主線：零英、涉英(※不會砲灰掉任何一個攻)  
> ※ 副線：泉真、颯敬(&紅敬)  
> ※ 若有其他CP，會打在文章開頭防雷，但不會發TAG

在諾大的、四處綴飾著復古花紋的白色大樓裡，一隻不起眼的松鼠正在疾跑著，在眾人毫無查覺下，可說是毫無阻礙的在一個華美的大廳之中沿著牆角邊跨越一個又一個的房門與走廊。

『⋯⋯向左五公尺，右轉，直行，加速！聽我指令——跳！』

在這精確的指令下，小松鼠縱身一躍穿越了電子牆，就這麼進入了這富麗堂皇的白色宮殿裡的內部。在穿越的一瞬間，原來髒兮兮的小松鼠搖身一變，全身帶著柔軟的白金色，眼珠像是兩顆綠翡翠般的美麗。

『⋯⋯Fine的『白色宮殿』，入侵成功。』

* * *  
在這國家的歷史之中，曾經有一段極為混亂的時代，人口販賣、精神藥品氾濫、武器濫用⋯⋯等等，在當時連塔都不願意進入夢之咲幫忙，這個國家在那時曾經有過代替皇室統治各區域的御五家存在，他們帶著自己的部隊試圖以各自的方式為這個國家帶來短暫的和平。然而這樣零碎的治理並不能有效的解決所有的問題，於是以御五家為主的五個軍部採取了閉門的政策，築起了高牆不讓外頭的人們進入，視人民的苦痛於無物，直到現在的天祥院家主帶著Fine軍部與騎士團團長的月永一同攻入中央，他們討伐了當時的中央政府，成為新一代的聯邦領袖，同時降罪於御五家，將他們貶為「奇人」。  
殺伐果斷，政令分明，血與鐵交織的是統一的政治目標，而後御五家戰敗，甚至有人說，日日樹家的天才嚮導日日樹涉為了家族直接歸順了Fine，這才免去了自家的慘烈。  
——而這『白色宮殿』正是日日樹涉歸屬Fine的證明，他的精神領域，成為了保護Fine的領袖，保護天祥院英智的地方。

『⋯⋯連接。』

只見小松鼠眨眨眼，就像是直接與宮殿裡的所有聲音連上了線，接著沿著聲音的線路無限深入，終於找到了，那柔軟纖細的聲音。  
與很多人的想像不同，那在戰場上殺伐果斷至極，被人稱做「皇帝」的天祥院英智有著如此美麗的聲音。

「喔？」  
「⋯⋯塔，向我們展示了善意。」

另一道聲音的主人，他穿著一身紅色軍裝，紅月護衛團團長蓮巳敬人，他與天祥院英智的名字常被掛勾在一起，比起天祥院英智與Fine在戰場上的名聲，蓮巳敬人的紅月更多的是醫療與內政上的成就，民間對於這位護衛團的團長更為熟知，甚至有「要是你不乖就讓蓮巳團長對你說教」這樣用來嚇孩子的話語。

「那又如何呢？」  
「英智！」  
「這個國家並不需要塔的協助。」  
「這個國家也許不需要，但是你──」

突然天祥院英智一個揮手，手裡的短劍就這麼飛了出去，只見蓮巳敬人躲也不躲，短劍掠過耳邊直直的射入了來不及反應的小松鼠體內。在那瞬間，短劍的光沿著松鼠身體的線路一經發散，那藍色格紋的光芒閃爍，然後這小小入侵者就這麼煙消雲散。

「好了，可以好好說話了。」  
「以為我們不會發現嗎？無可救藥。」蓮巳敬人推了推眼鏡，他表情肅穆了幾分，「不要扯開話題，英智，你的身體需要塔的援助。我不是開玩笑的⋯⋯」

坐在大殿中心的金髮青年身著的潔白軍裝，上頭綴飾的金紋是如此的華麗，若不是眼前這個人只怕任何一個人穿上去都顯得太過庸俗，然而在這個青年的身上卻如此合襯。天祥院英智就是這樣的人。一舉一動一顰一笑都是如此的優雅而華貴，即便眉眼之間帶著一分纖弱都給人一種特別的魅力。

「敬人，我沒事⋯⋯你太過擔心了。」天祥院英智站起身，這時才看到他白袍邊緣像是拉著金絲般連結著王座下所設的臨時安撫領域。「我沒事，你看。我可是照你說的一直待著，我哪都沒去。」  
「我也說了，這個只是暫時性的，你本質不是開放性的哨兵，用了特殊方式迫使身體成長的結果，會導致你與你的嚮導無法互相感知⋯⋯」  
「我對我的嚮導很抱歉。但是，我現在有你，有涉，我不需要其他人了。」  
「不可理喻，我可不是你的嚮導。我是紅月的嚮導，那個小丑⋯⋯他屬於開放型的類型，雖然可以安撫但無法修復你的黑洞。」  
「無所謂，現在這樣就行了。」天祥院英智那件披在身上的白袍隨著他走動飄動著，光線順著底下白色軍服的紋路滑動，「就像敬人一樣，只要是嚮導都一定能遇到新的哨兵的。」  
「英智⋯⋯」  
「當我們需要塔的幫助的時候，他們一次都沒有回應我們，現在才想要干預我國的哨兵及嚮導的事。」天祥院英智手輕輕一抬，白砂匯聚成一個清晰的投影，裡頭一個穿著塔的淺藍制服的女孩正從車子下來，並慢慢走向白色宮殿外部的行政大樓，「只怕沒這麼容易。」  
「英智。我來吧，這些事情由我來處理。」  
「敬人？」  
「你還需要休息，這些事一分都不需要你來處理的。」  
「……我知道了。」天祥院英智在大廳中走了兩圈，然後笑了笑，「我會乖乖的，回去好好休息。所以你把你的小精神體收回去吧，不然我家的孩子可能會太興奮。」

英智從自己的懷裡抓出了一隻掌心大的紅色小鳥兒，只見這可愛的小紅鳥在英智手心裡蹭了兩下，就展翅跑到了那頭金色的頭頂上搖晃著小小的鳥頭，而不知從什麼時候出現的一隻巨大的黃金獵犬已經默默地跟在英智的腿邊。

「朱雀，回來吧。」敬人嘆了口氣，將自己的精神體招回了胸膛裡，「你們這些人的精神體怎麼都喜歡把我的朱雀咬在嘴巴裡呢，連颯馬那隻小太郎也有樣學樣。無可救藥。」  
「去吧。」  
「你好好休息。」

天祥院英智乖巧的坐了下來說著：是、是。掛著微笑搖著手送走了蓮巳敬人，幾乎是那人完全離開感知範圍，他就不計形象的攤在了曾經象徵全國最高權力的位置上，其實現在也只是個擺設，雖然最大的軍事權分成了三份，分給了Fine、紅月、Knight三個部隊，而內政則主要由紅月主導。乍看之下Fine的權力似乎不高，但有決策力的幾個部門，都有天祥院、姬宮、伏見的直屬人員，更何況「蓮巳敬人對於天祥院英智言聽計從」這件事，並不是虛假。  
天祥院英智站起身，才走了幾步就被熟悉的氣味環抱住，他輕輕的靠在了那無禮之徒的環抱裡，還沒有開口，對方的聲音已經響起。

「皇帝陛下真是溫柔，您不想告訴敬人嗎？不是您捨棄了自己的嚮導，而是對方捨棄了我們高貴的皇帝陛下這件事。」  
「……美麗的相遇只是一個童話，哨兵與嚮導之間那真愛般的吸引力也只是一種數據，事實上，嚮導只要碰上足以連接的哨兵也用不上所謂的唯一。」天祥院英智美麗的聲音就像是天籟，然而這一字一句冰冷的像是水晶般，「但是，不能在敬人面前說這些，他曾經經歷那樣撕心裂肺的分離，然而再次相遇的時候，對方已經不具有與他緊密相連的能力，不管是沒能遇上的苦悶，又或是分離的傷痛，還有那被濫用的嚮導力所引發的混亂，這些必須以制度徹底管制。」  
「嗯……」  
「我會保護涉，也會保護敬人，即便你們不明白。」

在燦爛的陽光下，白色宮殿是如此耀眼，耀眼到令人難以直視的，像是會刺痛雙眼般。  


TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

⋯⋯『這個國家也許不需要塔的協助——』

眼前的畫面在一道金光一閃，呲的一聲消散，這頭的窺探者就像是也中了劍般喘著氣，他摀著胸口⋯⋯位置與小松鼠被插中的位置相同。

「嗚、」

他喘了好一會，這才慢慢的緩過來，在他站起來的那一刻，相同的位置上又刺痛了一下，讓他忍不住攤在椅子上，就在這個時候桌上的藍砂翻騰了起來，開始不斷變化成不同的幾何圖騰，發出了小北、小北⋯⋯的聲音。

「⋯⋯啊啊，吵死了你。」

在冰鷹北斗回應的一瞬間，藍砂化成了半影像的鏡子，傳訊器的那頭有著一頭橘髮的少年晃頭晃腦地探頭著，顯示器上標示著明星昴流的名稱。

「小北！啊咧，你怎麼了？」  
「⋯⋯我哪有怎麼了。」  
「臉色這麼差。你是身體哪裡不舒服嗎？」

藍砂順著那頭明星昴流的動作伸向了冰鷹北斗放在桌上的手，然而冰鷹北斗直接避開了藍砂探上來的觸絲。

「並沒有。」冰鷹北斗半轉過了身子，忍不住想著，平時老是大大咧咧的傢伙怎麼這一刻眼睛這麼尖，「我只是從部隊裡下來很累而已。」  
「你這次的任務是跟leader一起行動的嗎？」  
「對啊，就是跟那個變態假面⋯⋯是說，你到底有什麼事？」  
「是說半年的受訓時間快過了，小北有找到想要加入的隊伍嗎？」  
「唔，這個嘛⋯⋯我沒有特別、」  
「吶吶，我們組隊吧？」  
「⋯⋯蛤？」  
「你沒有特別想要參加的隊伍，我也是這樣！那麼，我們就一起成立屬於我們的小隊啊！這不是很棒嗎？」  
「喂，我還沒答應你呢⋯⋯」

只見藍砂隨著那頭的明星昴流劇烈的震動了起來，冰鷹北斗冷不防的被這誇張的逼近往後挺起了背脊躲開這逼近。

「為什麼！」  
「有什麼好什麼為什麼的，你不要忘了我們的家族可是對手關係啊！」  
「那又沒關係！我喜歡小北啊！」  
「⋯⋯我說啊，我不能跟你組隊還有一個原因。」冰鷹北斗抬起了頭，表情肅穆的說道：「我啊，想要改變現在既有的制度。」

* * *  
與嚮導相同，所有的哨兵都有一個夢想，成為一個王子然後與自己命中註定的嚮導相遇，也許會是一個童話般的展開，也可能會是一個傳奇的開始，即便最後只是一個簡單的羅曼史或是一個悲喜劇都好，然而⋯⋯對英智來說，他的公主在他們相遇之前，就已經離開了他們必然相遇的高塔，甚至未曾前來尋他，也許不是也許，「她」早已成為了他人的公主。  
這就是天祥院英智做為哨兵的童話，屬於他自己故事的結局。

「⋯⋯涉、」

天祥院英智睜開眼，他從白色玫瑰花瓣中坐起身，周身全都是玫瑰的香氣，花瓣隨著身體的動作落下，在眼前出現了一隻遞上了玫瑰的手，天祥院英智勾起了唇角，伸手接過了那一朵美麗的白玫瑰。

「我的『皇帝陛下』叫我有什麼事嗎？」

夢之咲並非帝國，至少在天祥院英智的改造下，現在並非帝國。然而不管是任何人，都更習慣這麼喊他——「皇帝」。這是他做為哨兵，獨一無二的行動代號。

「有異動，在西北方⋯⋯」一根手指貼住了他欲說話的唇。  
「Amazing的事態，不愧是敏銳的皇帝陛下，這件事我跟我的隊，會去解決的。」  
「⋯⋯涉，我才是你的哨兵。你卻總是跟別的哨兵出任務⋯⋯」  
「庫呼呼呼，如此有趣的話語，我親愛的皇帝陛下是吃醋了嗎？」  
「是啊，我可是吃醋了呢。」  
「這樣這樣，那可就傷腦筋了，Amazing！讓這樣的你為我充滿妒忌，可是這個小丑我的罪過啊。」就像是說著出自哪一位大文豪寫的劇本裡的台詞，日日樹涉牽住了天祥院英智的手。「而且把你帶走的話，你的「右手」，那位總理大人感覺會生氣的。」  
「是啊，感覺敬人會氣的把我們唸個半天不停呢。」天祥院英智閉上了眼，像是有些苦惱般的皺著眉，然後再次張開眼，那湛藍如天際的瞳眸卻像調皮的孩童般閃著笑意。「所以你敢帶我去嗎？」  
「庫呼呼呼，有何不可。」

天祥院英智從灑滿了白玫瑰花瓣的床上被拉起來，沒有招來侍從，因為日日樹涉按下了他找人的動作，拉著天祥院英智走進了更衣室，靈巧的手指輕柔地解開了睡袍的扣子，底下是訓練得相當完美的體態，有著一個哨兵該有的厚實的胸膛，也有著美好而讓人想觸摸的美好肌理，他的容貌常給人一種過分纖弱的錯覺，而他修長的體態也加強了這一份錯覺給人的強度，但這一刻，在日日樹涉指尖下的這句身軀就是現實，一具美麗而強大的，擁有力量的哨兵軀體。手指順著滑落的睡袍，輕輕的撫過白皙的肩膀，天祥院英智幾不可聞的輕顫了一下。那指尖在他的腰間留連徘徊了一回，有些癢又有些說不上來的滋味，天祥院英智呼吸都顯得幾分深。

「涉？」  
「……英智有些瘦了。」  
「唔，我知道了，最近不挑食就是了。」  
「失禮了。」  
「嗯？」

雖然每一個動作都輕柔的像是撫摸著小貓，但這一刻並沒有變成旖旎的畫面，褪下睡袍的天祥院英智在日日樹涉的幫助下把自己那身白色軍服穿上身，一點點的遮蔽了原本裸露的身軀，在繫上那略嫌繁複的皮帶的那一刻，日日樹涉單膝跪著給天祥院英智穩穩的扣上。

「好了。」日日樹涉站起身，然後將天祥院英智身上其餘的配件都一一的佩掛好，最後順了順那衣領。

與衣領很貼近的天祥院英智的臉頰，正泛起了薄薄的紅潮，見狀日日樹涉忍不住輕笑了起來。

「Amazing，還是很不習慣小丑的碰觸嗎？我的皇帝陛下。」  
「⋯⋯涉，你得明白，這是不可抗力。在不久前你還是一個夢，你是許多哨兵心目中的夢中情人。」  
「庫呼呼呼，這可讓人有些困擾啊。我可不是一個夢。」

只見日日樹涉向前了一步，就這麼將自己的唇貼上天祥院英智的唇，兩個人同時主動的吻著對方的唇，然而下一刻涉的舌頭已經長驅直入的竄入了裡頭，勾勒著對方的舌頭，然後輕吸慢舔的挑逗著對方。雖然日日樹涉舌尖的動作是這樣的溫柔，然而捧著天祥院英智臉頰的手卻相當難以撼動，而事實上即便他有能力掙脫，也幾乎不會拒絕日日樹涉的親近。

「⋯⋯我們出發吧，在你的內政總理發現之前。」日日樹涉湊在靠在自己身上喘氣的天祥院英智的耳邊悄聲說道。

即便外界的揣測如何香豔，然而他們之間的關係實際上並沒有超越這個界線，天祥院英智在這些私人關係上，並沒有他公開形象上的獨裁霸道，外界那些惡意揣測的傳聞，做為第一哨兵給他附加的形象，他並不在意也無所謂，做為一個強者，他對於那些螻蟻般的人們所做的，那些無意義的自我安慰沒有太多的興趣。

「走吧。」

* * *  
這個世界曾經發生過異變，幾次的世界大戰抵不上一次來自這個星球的生態浩劫，半數的大陸以及海洋失去了自我淨化的能力，這些土地與海洋被通常為「死亡之地」。而它每一寸沙、一滴液體都帶著強大的放射性物質具有極大的精神汙染力，更可怕的是它具有侵略性，會朝著有生命跡象的地區侵蝕過去。所有被汙染的生物在這之後，會放大其原有的能力轉變成極為可怕的怪物，在這些可能被汙染的生物之中，最可怕的是人類所轉變的怪物，對人類社群的危害度最大。  
無法接近，無法攻擊，甚至退無可退。在對這些侵略束手無策將近百年之後，終於有人發現，有嚮導所在的區域，「死亡之地」的侵略速度會減緩甚至被隔離無法前進半吋，而哨兵的攻擊帶著淨化的作用，那些被汙染的生物不會進一步汙染哨兵。而後以哨兵及嚮導為中心，一個新興組織「塔」建立了起來，將這些相關的知識緊急告知了所有的國家與其領導者，很快的，哨兵與嚮導的部隊之完善成為了一個國家、一個大陸的安全指標。

「……是死亡之地的暴風！」

在夢之咲的西北方，那像觸絲般的黑色旋風慢慢的纏繞起來，在這暴風的前方有一座小小的市鎮，但人並不算少，主要是因為這裡離中央比較遠，很多對於天祥院英智制度並不服氣的人們，大多會選擇這樣比較偏遠的地區定居，但同時這裡的警界也是最低的，幾乎是警報響起的瞬間，暴風已經就在肉眼可視的距離了。

「快快！快通知警備隊！帶領民眾逃離！」  
「糟了！前任嚮導不久前才剛回塔進行檢查，目前只有一位實習的嚮導在崗位上！」  
「什麼！」  
「實習生？」

在所有指揮亂成一團的時候，只見那站在嚮導儀上個子小小的藍髮少年，深深的吸了一口氣，纖弱的身軀微微地顫抖著。

「沒事的，我已經照著仁哥的說法訓練了很久了。沒事的、唔！」

少年的身前綻開了藍色的細小藤蔓，精神力就這麼一口氣注入了嚮導儀之中，同時整個城鎮面對著黑絲旋風的那一面展開了一面相當美麗的防護罩，就像是一面圖騰般的玫瑰花牆，那些伸展開的黑色觸絲在瞬間被擋了下來。

「接著──」

本來只有一面的花牆開始快速的蔓延開來，將整個市鎮圈了起來，從外頭看上去，就像是一座花牆圍繞的祕密花園。在做完了這一層防護罩之後，少年就像是要暈倒般，跪坐在嚮導儀上虛弱的喘著氣。

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

砰砰砰──黑色的旋風完全伸展開了那詭異的觸絲，不斷地拍擊著那閃爍著藍色光芒的圖騰花牆，畢竟是一個還不成熟的嚮導，那精神領域的強度並不足夠完全抵消掉進犯者的攻擊，裡頭的低階哨兵能力過於微弱藉著配給的淨化武器對於如此高濃度的旋風毫無效果。

「喔喔喔！這不是做的不錯嘛！」

在城鎮外頭不斷延伸的，那建築在沙漠之上的大道上，一輛吉普車正風急火燎的朝著這頭疾駛而來，上頭僅僅坐著四個人，沒有人想到會有這麼一票人物突然出現，也沒有人注意到這麼幾個人。

「⋯⋯那個由嚮導儀投射的領域護盾大概再不過幾下就要散了。」

駕駛座上的紫髮褐膚青年出聲提醒的同時，坐在後座的男人手一抬，整輛車就像是被一層薄薄的紫霧籠罩著，而在這個紫霧之中一隻巨大魔鬼魚滑行而出，快速擴散出去的紫霧就像是把整個天空吞噬成海洋般，魔鬼魚隨著其擴散的速度悠揚的游著，牠開始在黑色觸絲的周圍盤旋、旋轉、包圍，長長的魚尾巴像是在挑釁般的拍擊著觸絲，那些方才怎麼也打不消的觸絲在這精神體的面前就像是棉花糖般毫無攻擊力。

「哈——啊，這種小場面讓小狗去就好了，根本沒必要叫上我。」另一個坐在後座的金髮男人臉被黑色軍帽整個蓋住，打了個大大的呵欠後用那濃濃的睡音抱怨著，接著他一個彈指，一隻身型巨大的信天翁化成了一道白光不斷地撞擊旋風，「嚮導的精神體攻擊力太弱了，退後。」  
「老子不是狗！」

魔鬼魚就像是在遊玩般與信天翁的攻擊錯開，在外圍翻繞著像是在跳舞般，然而在紫霧的圍繞之下黑色旋風已經慢慢的與城鎮哦拉開了距離。而同時那迷彩的吉普車越來越靠近目標，副駕駛座上的銀髮青年迫不及待的站起身，就在他即將要跳出車時，一聲槍響，一道橘色的光芒先他一步的插入了旋風之中，同時旋風被這橘光一口氣給打了散。露出了中間那像是液體般的黑色核心。

「靠——被搶先了。」

就在這一刻，魔鬼魚像是感受到什麼，優雅而迅速的游回了自家主人的身體之中。而信天翁也同時一個華麗回到了吉普車的上方盤旋。

「⋯⋯我們該走了。」  
「為什麼！」  
「你沒有發現嗎，夢之咲的菁英軍隊、不，居然是Fine的直屬部隊。」  
「怎麼可能，那個傢伙應該還不能離開──唔！」

順著那從後座伸出的手指向的方向，還隔著老長一個距離的山壁上，對於一般人來說可能完全看不清楚，但對於五感極端敏銳的哨兵來說卻是相當清晰，塵土飛揚之間，白色軍用車在那之中，雖然人沒有下車，但是『白色宮殿』的出現昭然若揭，即便日日樹涉並未被限制自由，但能讓他如此耗損精力展開領域護送的人，毫無猶豫只會有一人。

「切，反正有人要處理『終魂』了，我們趕快離開吧。」

十分不甘心的銀髮青年回頭看向了終魂所在地，那裡有一群看上去十分年輕的哨兵，與城鎮裡那幾近微弱的攻擊不同，橘髮少年明顯是個有A級以上實力的哨兵，他手裡的狙擊槍射出的精神力導引彈相當的強勁，每一發導引彈都直入深處，而旁邊護衛著他的黑髮少年雖然觀察的不夠多但也同樣至少有A級的實力，手裡發著藍光的刀刃揮舞的十分利索，旁邊站著的三個人，至少其中一個嚮導，另外兩個應該也不算差勁，即便這終魂有些巨大，但顯然已經不再造成威脅。

「避開追蹤，我們進沙漠。」  
「知道了，各自抓緊。」開車的紫髮青年，大幅度的轉動方向盤，就像是要把每個人都甩下去般的做了一個將近一百八十度的迴轉。

在揚長而去前，銀髮青年回頭那一瞬間，正好與一個穿著淺綠色制服的女孩對上，她身邊站著兩個哨兵，其中一個，就是搶了自己獵物的橘髮青年。只見少女臉上雖沒有什麼表情但發亮的雙瞳卻讓人印象深刻，她對著自己輕輕的點了點頭，就像是致謝。銀髮青年莫名臉一紅，不自在的坐回了自己的位子。

「怎麼了？」  
「沒事！」  
「真可疑……」  
「煩死了！」

* * *  
在山壁上，天祥院英智正站在那裡看著被稱作「終魂」的死亡之地產物被迅速俐落的解決了，然而這並不是一個尋常的現象，「終魂」是一種帶著污染的觸絲聚集體，是一種有著強大破壞力的產物，而真正可怕的並不在此，它展開的尾端部分帶有病毒，所有被觸及到的生命體會遭受其神經污染，精神錯亂直到死亡飽受折磨⋯⋯而現在，它僅只剩下「核心」的部分了。

「Amazing！相當精彩。」  
「⋯⋯是啊。」

那經由嚮導儀展開的精神護盾十分出彩，雖然稍嫌幾分青澀，但非常緊密確實，並且快速，這份速度難能可貴。然而真正厲害的，是在自己趕到之前的那困住終魂的紫霧，那是非常強大的嚮導精神力，即便並沒有展現其真正的樣貌，天祥院英智還是一眼看出了這強大到完全不輸給日日樹涉的精神力的真實，或許該說怎麼可能不認得，那是與日日樹涉的「白色宮殿」齊名的精神領域——「夜幕」。  
朔間零的精神領地。

「看來你的老朋友，那曾經的第一嚮導，朔間零，又開始活動了。」天祥院英智嘴角掛著若有似無的笑，讓人分不清楚他到底是喜是怒。

「是否需要要追擊？」在後頭一直很安靜的哨兵副長出聲詢問。

也許是看著天祥院英智的目光略帶幾分冰冷的追著突然掉頭而去的迷彩吉普車，他強大的精神意識即使只是透出了幾分的威壓，都讓四周的哨兵不寒而慄。

「……算了，你們追不上『他』的。」天祥院英智笑了笑說著，「可惜敬人不在。」  
「右手君要是來到這裡，看著你看到他們，也許表情會十分有趣。」日日樹涉與天祥院英智對視了一眼，英智被這番話勾出了幾分的笑意，同時日日樹抬起了望遠鏡像那頭看去。「哦呀，那不是北斗君嘛⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯在涉隊伍裡實習的那個天賦異稟的孩子？」

嚮導與哨兵不同，即便五感在訓練之下比一般人強些，但仍然無法不藉由外在的儀器輔助，至少在這樣遙遠的距離下，在場哨兵可以看得清清楚楚，然而對於涉來說，他可以藉由自己那白色鷹隼的眼睛看到某些自己實際視力所看不到的東西，然而若要看的更清楚，必須借重望遠鏡之流。

「另一個哨兵也很有天賦。」

在他們對談之際，明星昴流與冰鷹北斗已經聯手出擊，將終魂的液態核心給消滅了。天祥院英智毫不懷疑他們可以解決終魂，然而他還停留下來看著整個過程的原因，最開始是因為自從自己統領夢之咲之後幾乎沒有出現過的朔間零與其小隊成員，再來則是與塔所派遣來的駐留特使一同殲滅終魂的那兩個自己一直都在注意的兩個年輕哨兵。

「塔這次所派來的駐留使者⋯⋯是一個嚮導嗎？」  
「哦呀，英智對她有興趣嗎？」日日樹涉眨了眨眼，他伸手圈住了英智，把那直望著那頭的注意力稍稍拉了些回來。  
「是啊，這一次看到的事物都很有趣。」

天祥院英智並沒有抵抗日日樹涉的舉動，即便周圍的人看著，他也受得住這來自四面八方的各種情緒波動，不管是嫉妒或羨慕⋯⋯對他與涉來說都只是螻蟻般絲毫不受影響。

「⋯⋯是的，尤其是那個人。」

只見天祥院英智的手環不斷地劇烈震盪，幾近到了難以忽視的邊緣，他與日日樹涉對望了一眼，兩個人勾勒出了可稱得上調皮的笑容。

「趕快回去吧，我可不想看到敬人被我們嚇得心臟衰弱。」  
「喔，那可真是悲劇。」

在他們身邊的一隊哨兵默不做聲的跟在身邊，做為Fine的部隊成員，區區終魂即便是少見的大小但也不是非常值得注意的事項，這一刻他們每一個人都很清楚，他們的隊長，天祥院英智是為了「這些人」而來的。  
朔間零。還有……

「給我那些孩子的資料。」天祥院英智在坐上軍用車後座的瞬間，他對著站在車門外的日日樹涉這麼說道，「特別是那位「北斗君」還有──嗯，是明星家的昴流吧。」  
「若是不答應你的話，是否就不讓我上車了呢，我的皇帝陛下。」  
「哼，不讓你上車的話，只怕多的是人想要迎接你到他們車上。」天祥院英智眼瞳一轉，卻還是讓出了位子讓日日樹上車。

日日樹涉拉上車門的那一刻，似乎聽到英智喃喃的說道：至於那個女孩，我想親自去見見她。日日樹涉正想確認這句話的時候，英智已經閉上了眼睛，進入了休息的狀態，他伸出手將英智的身體更靠近自己一些，然後慢慢展開了自己的精神領域，只見日日樹涉的周身飄出了像是棉絮又像是白雪般的光芒，輕輕柔柔地的覆蓋住天祥院英智。即便是那些畏懼著天祥院英智的哨兵，這一刻都忍不住多看他兩眼，從任何人的眼裡，都像是看到天使沉睡在雲端上的景象。

TBC...  



	4. Chapter 4

「Fine的嚮導也離開了。」

在場所有人的腦袋裡都響起了一道聲音，聲音的主人──這個團隊唯一的嚮導──游木真正躲在離他們相對遙遠的一處地洞裡，全身與手裡的裝備全都被包裹得嚴實，看起來幾分滑稽，然而沒有人會懷疑他的話。所有人，即便是冰鷹北斗早就做好了與自己的指導者面對面的心理準備，這一刻還是不自覺的鬆了口氣。

「雖然應該不算違紀，但我們擅自出動這件事，如果被現場抓到恐怕還是得寫上十頁報告書。」  
「唔──」  
「要是連累到衣更跟小杏就不好了。」  
「抱歉啊！我真的沒想這麼多。」  
「沒事、」被稱做杏的少女揮了揮沒有持槍的手，似乎有些侷促的眨眨眼，「我能幫上忙就好。」  
「別想太多，現在先撤退吧。」衣更真緒──紅髮的少年將手裡的槍插回了槍袋之中，「有什麼等安全的時候再說。」

在小鎮上的衛兵出來巡視之前，一群人已經騎著車離開現場，因為Fine的部隊離開過於放鬆的緣故，他們完全沒有注意到被另一隊人馬注視著。這是早在Fine之前，就已經跟著他們許久的關注。

* * *  
與來自塔的杏相遇，是從Trickstar這個部隊登記的那天所展開的機緣。他們的新部隊登記完成之後，明星昴流正巧在軍部的星曜大樓某個櫃子的後面發現了躲在這裡的杏。

「你為什麼躲在這裡啊？」  
「欸？」

杏在確定了四周，自己躲避的人不在之後，才紅著臉支支吾吾的說出自己在晉見完蓮巳敬仁之後，莫名被一個金髮哨兵糾纏的狀況，然而事實上這個哨兵並不是真的對她有甚麼騷擾，多半的時間其實是特意在幫助非本國人的自己。

「好複雜。」  
「那個人是個好人。但也是個輕浮男……因為不討厭才躲起來。」  
「我懂我懂，這種人真──的很讓人困擾。」游木真在很多話題上都跟不太上的金髮少年唯獨在這件事情上跟上了節奏。  
「阿木你怎麼這麼激動。」  
「欸、啊，沒事，什麼事都沒有。」

星曜大樓是夢之咲的行政中心中的一棟，夢之咲的行政中心是中間的最高行政大樓為中心，由五棟大樓環繞最高行政中心，以空中走廊連結而成的奇特構造。最高行政中心的最高層，那圓型的特殊樓層就是依照日日樹涉的精神領域外觀搭建的「白色宮殿」，水晶球般的內部，依稀可見裡頭復古、華貴的樓中樓宮殿。  
冰鷹北斗從星曜大樓抬頭仰視著那座「白色宮殿」。他曾經入侵過一次，知道那就像是擺設般的水晶宮殿佈滿著各種陷阱跟防禦設施。

「小北，我們要跟小杏一起去吃蛋糕！去嗎？」  
「笨、」

那頭的明星不顧迴廊上的回音以及人群用極大的聲音喊著他，北斗看著所有人望向自己的視線中快步地衝向那個沒有神經的傢伙，然後拉著旁邊的小杏飛也似的逃離現場。

「哇啊──」

簡單來說，在那時也許多虧了明星昴流這個笨蛋，不然他還真不會跟這個身分有些麻煩的女人扯上關係。別提這後頭因為吃了平生第一頓由女孩子請客的蛋糕與紅茶，於是千里迢迢的跑了個老遠來對付終魂。

* * *  
一行人在善後者來臨之前，就已經先行進入了邊境城鎮，明星昴流先一步去與這個城鎮的熟識打個招呼，其餘的三人與杏一同來到了明星昴流告知的私人區域稍作休息。

「不過必須說，小杏真是厲害，居然可以預測死亡之地的侵襲時間。」衣更真緒體貼地伸出了手讓杏可以使力從冰鷹北斗的車上跳下來。

他們原本只是因為明星昴流一時的好奇而與這名為杏的女孩有了接觸，作為近幾年來，唯一獲准進入夢之咲的「塔」方人員，不得不說，她比自己所想像的更加出名，即便一開始並不認識她，知道她身分之後還能自在相處的人，估計也沒有幾個。『我可以告訴你們，下一個死亡之地的侵襲位置，就以這頓蛋糕為報酬，我需要你們陪我去。』更別提會以一片蛋糕為交換條件，在上層沒有指示的情況下私自行動。

「不，也不是很厲害。」杏似乎有些害羞的紅著臉頰，然後深吸了口氣，「塔的訓練，有特別針對死亡之地的「侵襲」行為的加強。」  
「小杏是「斥侯」嗎？」游木真插嘴問了一聲。  
「啊，是的。」  
「什麼是斥侯？」冰鷹北斗眨了眨眼，似乎對於這個名稱相當陌生，他向衣更真緒望去了一眼，對方也顯然是相當迷惘的神情。  
「斥侯是──欸，呃那個、」  
「是哨兵的一種古老分類，只是一般來說嚮導也能夠做到類似的事情，所以沒人特別去區分或是訓練。」游木真在某些冷知識上意外的非常博學，「而且斥候對於天賦的要求比較嚴格，只有一些古老哨兵名門才會特別保留這種兵種，現在我們國內……大概只剩下神聖騎士團還有吧。」  
「原來如此。」冰鷹北斗點點頭。

明星昴流讓他們來的地方，雖然雜草叢生，一眼望去看上去十分荒蕪，然而進入了裡頭，卻意外的乾淨，而且依稀可以看出來這裡曾經是一個議事堂，佔地面積相當的大，可想見當初盛況。

「沒想到這裡居然是這個樣子的，剛剛在外面的時候還想著『這裡真的可以進來嗎』什麼的，重要的是，那傢伙到底為什麼會知道這裡呢。」  
「連北斗也不知道？」  
「我也不知道啊，因為我們兩家長輩不合，他很多事情我是不問的。」  
「是這樣啊。」

因為哨兵進入城市需要在到達之前進行登錄，而他們並沒有事前進行登錄作業，未免被檢入器刷到而被問些有的沒的，他們乾脆選擇了避開。杏朝著廣場的四周看了看，眉間似乎因驚訝而皺褶了起來，忍不住觸碰了一下那些已然破敗的裝飾。

「這裡⋯⋯」

冰鷹北斗似乎正在試著與明星昴流聯繫，而游木真跟衣更真緒已經找到了比較空曠的地方，大剌剌的開始將帶來的設備進行連接，只見紅色與藍色的砂子在啟動後開始將周遭的狀態進行了整理，讓廣場的一部分清出了可以坐下休息的區域。

「從你們方才的對話，感覺你們好像並不怎麼熟識？呃，你們是怎麼認識的啊？」杏走向了游木真與衣更真緒忍不住問道。

杏問這話並不給人打探的感覺，可能是因為方才的戰鬥之後，游木真與眾人的連結還在，能反應出對方的情緒帶著什麼意圖，因為杏只是隨口問起，游木真也並沒有引起多餘的反應，只見他們兩個人互望了一眼，然後聳聳肩的答道。

「我們幾個都是同一個訓練所出來的。」

* * *  
這一頭，蓮巳敬人正用他這輩子最快的速度全力衝向「白色宮殿」，靴子的硬跟在光滑透亮的大理石地板上發出了清脆的聲音，旁邊他的哨兵神崎颯馬正快步跟在旁邊，似乎有些緊張的像是隨時要扶住可能走的太快會摔倒的敬人，或又是隨時待命要把他抱著走般的緊盯著他。

「英智那個無可救藥的傢伙！」  
「蓮巳殿下，前面就是天祥院的房間了。」

然而更令蓮巳敬人火大的還在後頭，他用力的拍開門，裡頭竟是空蕩蕩的，應該在此等著他前來說教的那個哨兵，居然溜掉了。

「天祥院英智！」

神崎颯馬打開了衣櫃，裡頭堆疊著數十個可愛而整齊的大耳狗布偶，看上去相當的溫馴可愛，沒想到皇帝的大衣櫃裡全是布偶──咳咳，他忍住了想伸手搓揉兩下的慾望，端正的關上了衣櫃的門。

「咳，看來完全沒有人在呢。」  
「那個該死的小丑呢！」

蓮巳敬人彈開手上的通訊器，紅色的金屬流砂瞬間像是波浪般的震動著，然而顯然對方像是知道這是蓮巳敬人傳來的聯絡，就這麼擦拉的一聲斷了蓮巳敬人的呼叫。

「日日樹──這渾蛋居然掛我電話。」

神崎颯馬正在思考現在躲到門外還來不來得及。

* * *  
邊境的城鎮與行政中心的都城不同，這裡的軍隊並沒有那麼嚴謹，明星昴流避開了幾個檢入器之後就相當快速的找到了自己想要找到的人！

「小紫之！」  
「欸，是明星學長，為什麼會在這裡？」  
「與新朋友一起合作擊敗了終魂，沒想到是小紫之駐守的城市，所以才趕快來看看你的狀況。」  
「剛剛打敗終魂的是學長嗎？好厲害啊！」  
「哪有，只是個小小的終魂而已。」  
「不愧是哨兵，我所能做的，也只有織出像那樣的防禦工事了，要是仁哥在的話⋯⋯」  
「剛剛那個漂亮的防禦牆是小紫之的能力嗎？超級棒的啊。」  
「真、真的嗎！」  
「嗯嗯、真的真的。」

因為明星昴流的話語，藍髮少年流出了可愛的笑容，就在這時他們的身後傳來了聲音。

「真是的，我剛剛明明也稱讚了創的防禦牆，結果創是一點也不信，反而這個『明星』學長說了之後就相信了。我可是要吃醋了。」  
「欸？」

從迴廊的深處緩緩走近的人，每一步踏出的動作都顯得優雅而美麗，即便葉片間灑落的那些許光線，也能流轉成漣漪般的淡金色，雪白的肌膚上有著一雙像是清澈藍天般的眼眸，來人淺淺的微笑讓人忍不住將眼睛在他身上留連忘返。

「不幫我介紹嗎？」  
「啊、這位是我訓練所的學長，明星昴流。這位是⋯⋯呃、」  
「叫我英智就可以了，你好。」

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

鮮紅的液體一點一滴的從血包中順著管線一路往下，直至針頭的另外一端，躺在黑色病床上的黑髮少年身體之中。

「狀況如何？」  
「沒事。老樣子。」

這裡是特別醫護室，是直屬於Knights的總部特設的機構。Knights，也有人會用「神聖騎士團」來稱呼他們，做為夢之咲最悠久的純哨兵集團，顧名思義這個騎士團裡全都是哨兵，而他們坐擁這塊大陸上很多的傳說，特別是現任的團長月永雷歐，更是現代哨兵傳奇的代名詞。  
至少在天祥院英智橫空出世之前。

「那個新的藥劑是什麼？」

走進門的灰髮男人看了看測量面板，然後盯著旁邊的另一個吊瓶裡的橙色液體皺了皺眉。

「新改良的哨兵用舒緩劑，精神穩定用的，那個皇帝所做的事情也就這些地方特別好用一些。」  
「嘛，也是這麼說沒錯。小司司的訓練如何？」  
「丟給那個老是突然突然消失不見的Leader了。」  
「啊啦，國王大人嗎？小司司真是可憐。」這話才說了出口，只見被灰髮青年瞪了一眼，金髮的青年就這麼深深改了口，「嘛，也許是好事也說不一定，畢竟我們的國王大人很中意小司司嘛。」

叩叩、敲門聲響起，就像是某種暗示般，沒有任何提點或是交流，本來很隨性的兩個人立刻就坐正了起來，剛才那隨性而吊兒郎當的姿態像是從來不曾出現過。

「進來。」  
「報告，瀨名准將、鳴上少將。宮內傳來了指令，天祥院總帥請瀨名准將三天後進入白色宮殿。」  
「唔。」被稱做鳴上的金髮青年神情微變，然而很快就掩去這點變化。  
「知道了。」瀨名泉雖然臉上露出了不耐煩的神情，但這人本來就是面無表情的狀態居多，倒也不給人奇怪的感覺。  
「好了，回覆去吧。」

鳴上嵐雙手疊在了膝蓋上，端正的姿勢是足以引起時下所有少男少女尖叫的模樣，美麗而又帥氣，沒想到竟會看到這樣的畫面，讓那名士兵一瞬間看呆了幾分。

「嗯？」瀨名泉眉心皺了幾分。  
「啊，報告，我這就回去回報。」

門再度關上的那瞬間，兩個人又再次恢復最開始那懶散而隨性的姿態。

「鴻門宴啊，小瀨。」  
「就說別那麼叫我，我年紀可比你大，厚臉皮的小鬼。」  
「哎呀、」

* * *  
他其實是知道的。  
在他們相遇的那一天，遠遠的，隔著一面高牆，他可以感受到自己命中註定的那個人就在外頭，這感覺就像是多年前他身體突然發熱的那時候，沒有任何預警，也沒有任何人說明過這種感覺，然而他知道，那天生該與自己相連的哨兵覺醒了。

『⋯⋯啊哈、哈、』

他應該要去尋找這個哨兵。他的身體是如此的叫囂著，那個人離自己並不遙遠。然而他卻選擇了閉上眼睛，忍受著本能的呼喚，即便那個命中註定的人，會因為自己的任性而註定痛苦，他也不願意選擇一個自己不曾認識過的人，成為對方的所有物。

『唔、哈啊⋯⋯』

這稱之為靈魂牽引的精神力，時而劇烈時而嬴弱，是對自己的聲聲呼喚，猶如一個徬徨無助的孩子在門的另一邊尋求歸處。當時的自己對這份牽引視若無睹，他不願意被這本能般的束縛所控制，他想要追求自己的自由，即便也許會犧牲那個人的性命也在所不惜，他會證明不與任何哨兵結合的自己，也會是最好的嚮導，事實上他也是──最終，那孩子哭累了，放棄了，離開了，或許死了。他以為自己應該要是開心的、自由的，然而卻被縈繞在心頭的罪惡感壓得喘不過氣，就像是在很深很深的水中不斷下墜的窒息感。

『哈啊、哈啊⋯⋯』

他不知道。  
不知道那個命中該與自己的相連的人現在如何了，他不想知道，也不願意知道，沒有人會責備他的自私，沒有一個人會不同情他對自由的渴望，然而那種下墜感並沒有消失，即便他身邊圍繞著強大的哨兵可供選擇，他也再也沒有那種──難以言喻的感覺。  
他不知道自己該不該後悔──

* * *  
明星昴流眨了眨眼，他第一次見到如此耀眼奪目的人，即便身著簡樸的衛兵制服也擋不住這人從骨子底裡散發的光芒，就像是每一舉一動都像是灑落砂金般令人難以轉移目光，不知道為什麼，明星昴流對英智感覺十分的親近，對於敏感的哨兵來說，這是一件很難做到的事，即便是嚮導，除非是天生的單一性，否則每一個人的精神領域都是擁有截然不同的力場，但怎麼樣都比衛兵好。  
跟哨兵不同，衛兵的精神力過於貧弱是無法擁有領域的，他們大部分是天生難以進入覺醒期，然而也有少部分，是由於在覺醒時發生了嚴重的狀況造成覺醒失敗所致，衛兵的周身總是有種壓抑的阻塞感，雖然英智同樣也有，但卻不會讓明星昴流想抽身而退──他忍不住想著，如果英智能完全覺醒成哨兵，那肯定是金燦燦的，與自己的力場極為相似的精神領域。

「英智？」  
「嗯、是的。」  
「英智先生是衛兵隊的前輩，我在這裡受到他很多幫助。」  
「沒想到衛兵隊會有這麼閃亮亮的人物，真是讓人吃驚、啊，我不是那個意思，我是指⋯⋯」明星昴流說出口了才意識到自己講了很失禮的話，連忙解釋卻又不知道該怎麼說。  
「呵呵，明星先生真是一個有趣的人。」就像是解圍般，英智發出了被逗樂的笑容。  
「加了先生感覺自己好像變成了什麼大人物的感覺喔，叫我明星就好啦！」  
「好的，明星。」  
「啊，對了，學長你在這裡會待多久啊？」紫之創像是終於想起了自己本來的問題，恰巧的插進話題中詢問，「本來想說之後跟著仁哥回首都的時候再去找你。」  
「你什麼時候要來，我跟同伴大概不會待太久，畢竟我們沒有申請入境許可。」  
「是這樣啊，真可惜。」紫之創明顯表情帶著一點失望，但還是勾起了微笑。  
「啊啊——我也想跟你多聊一下啊！」明星昴流伸手環抱住紫之創扭動著身體，就像是大狗般十分的可愛。

站在旁邊的英智不自覺的笑出了聲，他的聲音不知道為什麼就是給人一種如沐春風般的輕盈愉悅。

「這也不難啊。」英智咳了一聲，「只是入境許可的話。」

* * *  
蓮巳敬人忙完了公務已經是晚上了，他扯開了自己的領帶，讓束緊了一天的脖子舒緩一下，他看著那獨立在整個行政中心最中間的白色宮殿，他知道今天一整天這震懾這個大陸最可怕的哨兵並不在其中，也許晚上的這個時間已經回來了，但自己也不想在這個時間去打擾他。

「蓮巳殿下，您不去看一眼嗎？」

看到蓮巳敬人工作完畢的神崎颯馬這才從後頭冒出頭，一般人也許會被這無聲無息的動作嚇到，但是因為蓮巳敬人的精神圖景與他相連，只要他靠近就能知曉，完全沒有半點驚嚇。「領域」進一步具現化，就稱作「圖景」，嚮導雖然已經數量不算多，能夠將自己的領域化為圖景的更加是毛稜鳳角，更可見得蓮巳敬人是多麼強大的嚮導。

「不了，我只怕我會忍不住一直講些令他不愉快的話。」  
「蓮巳殿下只是做自己應該做的事。」  
「你說的沒錯。」

解開一點束縛的敬人在月下顯得十分魅力十足，那散發出來的精神就像是柔和的樂曲，讓人忍不住想閉上眼靜心聆聽，更像是月下的甘露值得讓人誠心的伸手掬取。

「怎麼了？」  
「呃，是？有何吩咐？」  
「唉，我是問你，怎麼精神的聲音突然雜亂了起來？」  
「沒、沒事的！」  
「過來。」

蓮巳敬人伸起手。不能讓自己的嚮導等待，幾乎是反射性動作，神崎颯馬立刻伸手捧住了那手。幾乎是完全同步的，蓮巳敬人的精神觸梢已經探進了他的精神領域之中，已經連結的哨兵跟嚮導完全沒有任何互相抵禦的過程，神崎颯馬就感覺到自己瞬間被包覆在柔軟的精神觸梢之中，就像是跌進了一團絨毛織成的被褥之中，身體上那針刺般的疼痛就這麼一撫而過。

「我在想……」  
「怎麼了？」  
「蓮巳殿下怎麼沒有想過跟天祥院首席成為連結的搭檔呢？」

蓮巳敬人望著神崎颯馬澄澈透亮的眼眸勾出了一個像是無奈般的微笑，然後伸手摸了摸神崎的頭。

「試過了，但是匹配不成功。然後就遇到的鬼龍，然後遇到了你。」

現在的嚮導未必非得選擇單一哨兵，即便是結合之後更為強大的嚮導，也有選擇權。在天祥院英智還沒有重建夢之咲的哨兵及嚮導體系之前，卻不是這樣的，像蓮巳敬人這樣的單一性嚮導是必須長期保持在結合狀態的。然而蓮巳敬人從一開始就沒有反抗過與哨兵相連，他從頭到尾都很清楚，自己尋求連結哨兵的原因並不是單純遵循體制，僅只是想成為兒時玩伴的一分力量。

「喂，我在下面等了老半天了。」

突然出現的聲音，是現在已經是衛兵的鬼龍紅郎，雖然精神受傷之後已經不再是哨兵部隊的一員，但依然身著半套的哨兵制服。

「鬼龍殿下，真是抱歉。」  
「走吧，回去了。」  
「嗯。」

TBC...  



	6. Chapter 6

在夢之咲的管轄之下，所有的哨兵在離開訓練期之中，會進入分發的兵隊，不管有無正式加入其所屬的隊伍，都歸屬在這個兵隊的屬地之中，每一個屬地上的任務完成及難度的數量，會影響該區未來一年分發的補助款項，在過去曾經有段時間大城市之間的強奪資源極為嚴重。正因為這樣，後來在中央管制下，每一個區域對於自己的哨兵完成任務及其難度都有嚴格的管控，以免過度搶奪別區的資源。  
當然這樣過度制化的結果，也同時造成了遇上了高難度的死亡之地的侵略時，若是該地區在比較尷尬的位置上，會造成周遭地區的兵隊因顧慮分配問題而無法及時支援。

「好了，這樣明星和夥伴就能暫時進駐這裡了。」

英智將自己的手環與明星的手環感應了一下，將資料傳遞過去，本來還閃著未登入的橘光的手環，瞬間變成入境許可的綠光。

「哇，謝謝。」  
「沒事的，能幫上創一直誇耀的哨兵大人的忙我也是很榮幸。」  
「不要這樣說，大家都是好夥伴。」

明星驀地伸手抱住了表情似乎有些沒落的英智，毫無心防的拍了拍對方纖瘦的背脊，英智似乎對這樣的互動有些驚訝，表情很明顯的愣住了，然後勾起了害羞的微笑接受了這個少年表達親暱的方式。只見英智的手環開始劇烈的震動起來，上頭的流金不斷的變化外型，就像是某種呼喚。

「是部隊的召喚，看來我摸魚的時間太久了。」  
「不好意思，拖了您這麼久的時間。」  
「呀，創總是那麼客氣。那麼，我先離開了，明星、創下次見。」  
「下次見喔！」  
「掰掰！」

看著英智的背影優雅的消失在眼睛的可見之處，明星眨了眨眼，對方是一個即便是從小生長在高階哨兵與嚮導身邊的人，也會覺得渾身閃亮的存在，若是不是他今天親自見到，絕對不會相信有任何衛兵可以如此。

「學長也覺得不可思議吧，英智先生感覺如此的優雅。」  
「是啊，若不是今天碰上，我真的沒想過會有一個衛兵能給我這麼閃亮的氣息。」  
「如果英智先生能完全覺醒的話，會是個很強大的人吧。」  
「是啊，真可惜，那阻塞的精神領域，真是讓人難受。」  
「讓人感覺好悲傷啊。」

在那之後兩個人轉過身，朝著部隊之外走了出去，得到了許可之後，明星他們幾個就不急著今天之內返回首都，也可以讓身邊的交通工具進行補給。

* * *  
死亡之地的強襲來的始料未及，誰能想到首都前方不遠的前哨鎮會突然遭受比終魂還要劇烈的侵襲，如果說前天在邊境地區的只是小小的龍捲風，這一刻的就是颶浪。那侵襲之處，已經再無任何生命體存在，僅僅三個小時的時間，已經半個鎮的生命消逝。

「報告！前哨鎮前方出現S級的濁浪，請求首都支援！」

發送訊息的是哨兵嚮導才能解密的目前最快的精神通聯，幾乎是不到一分鐘，神聖騎士團已經接到訊息，崗上就位的哨兵共百名立即整裝準備出發，然而就在出發在即的這一刻，卻無法找到關鍵的團長授權下令。

「瀨名准將！找不到月永將軍，無法批准部隊出兵！」  
「啊啊，那個傢伙又⋯⋯煩死了，我以副團長之命代行團長職責，現在立刻行動！」

因為是軍方的緊急通行指令，A級以上的部隊使用特殊通道，比任何部隊都還快前往第一線。然而來到前哨鎮的各路兵隊被眼前的慘況一瞬間震撼了知覺，放眼望去濁浪就像是一團溢滿著詭異色彩的濃稠汁液，只是它的範圍就像是一座湖泊，就像是王水般，侵蝕著所有觸碰到的一切生命體，除了被嚮導以精神領域覆蓋的區域，其他的一般人就像是瞬間被融化般的毀滅。

「S1、A2、C小隊保護嚮導與一般人撤出！」  
「S2、S4、A1，戰鬥！」

瀨名泉一口氣將自己的精神體釋放了出來，只見他的腳下一時閃過像是向外展開的樹枝紋路，然後爬出了無數的蛇朝著濁浪發動自殺式的攻擊，瀨名泉喘了口氣，腳底下一雙巨大的綠眼睜開，只見一隻巨大的青眼白蛇將瀨名泉頂了起來往前，蛇信子吐出的氣息都能颳起一陣陣的旋風。四周的哨兵很自然地為其開路，在高階哨兵的精神威壓底下，中階哨兵在這一刻也恢復正常。  
「鳴上！」  
「是是是，我這不就來了嘛！我是真的不太喜歡自己的精神體就是了……」

就在鳴上嵐一軍刀揮出去，將濁浪伸出來的液體瞬間削去的瞬間，他身上紫光迴路一閃，一隻巨大的女王蜘蛛爬了出來，就在這一刻，濁浪化成了一隻巨大的魚型，擋住了女王蜘蛛的攻擊，它一個旋身吐出了大量的侵蝕攻擊，就在這時，數以百計的蛇群飛舞起來擋下了這一個攻擊。

「小瀨！」  
「煩死了，這傢伙怎麼這麼難纏。」消耗了大量精神力的瀨名泉雖然沒有倒下，但卻大口喘了起來。  
「你剛剛那樣消耗太大了！」  
「誰讓你那麼蠢讓人抓到空隙，專注！」

濁浪的範圍太過巨大，攻擊體看情況不對，就立刻躲回本體之中，即便瀨名泉放出再多精神體進行自殺行動，效果也極其甚微。本體是大型的聚合物，在兩三波攻擊之後，牠們似乎不再貿然進攻，情況一不對立刻避開，鳴上嵐的女王蜘蛛雖然相較於瀨名泉的蛇好行動，卻更容易被避開，轉變成了一種很令人惱火的游擊戰。

「看起來真是噁心、外觀真是好醜啊。」

鳴上嵐一邊削去向自己攻擊的濁浪分支，一邊忍不住對這東西的外觀搖了搖頭，看起來還算是游刃有餘，然而熟知他的夥伴都已經感覺到了那語氣底下的煩躁。

* * *  
「英智？」

在所有人都跟明星昴流交換了入境許可之後，冰鷹北斗在他雜亂無章的敘述之中聽到了一個讓他有些在意的名字，與冰鷹北斗相同，衣更真緒也同時抬起頭看向這邊。

「嗯？」  
「你剛剛說，你碰到了一個氣質很閃亮的人，頭髮是金色的那個『英智』，真的是衛兵嗎？」  
「欸？是啊！他的精神迴路非常的淤塞，那樣的精神感知是不可能成為哨兵的，真──的很可惜啊！那麼漂亮的一個人。」

* * *  
嚮導是非常重要的防守線，第一線的戰區基本上都是將嚮導做為拉出封鎖區的作用，然後才會是將精神領域擴及給哨兵進行現場的安撫跟疏導，與哨兵可以直接攻擊不同，嚮導必須利用嚮導儀才能進行戰鬥，只見底下拿著各種像是槍械般的嚮導儀的嚮導不斷的精神子彈，中和、鎮定。  
觸碰到嚮導的精神力的濁浪會顯得有些遲緩，這個攻擊的落差，就能讓哨兵有一絲喘息的時間，也可以相對比較容易判斷濁浪的攻擊方向。

「涉，定位。」

就在第一線的戰況一時間陷入膠著的那一刻，一道優雅而輕柔的聲音不輕不重的迴響在這一個封鎖區之中。

「是的，我的皇帝陛下。」

那一瞬間，這整個由無數嚮導織起封鎖區，被一個強大的白色迴路所完全壟罩，每一個人彷彿聽到了天堂的鐘聲。

* * *  
「如果是我，精神迴路如此的淤塞，可能會感覺特別的憋屈吧，身體精神力不斷的消散、空轉。」明星昴流的聲音似乎充滿了哀傷，「什麼也做不到。」  
「是這樣啊。」冰鷹北斗明顯鬆了口氣。  
「如果是這樣的人，那他不可能是那個人了。」衣更真緒拍了拍北斗的肩膀，「代號『皇帝』的哨兵，可是精神迴路最為霸道的存在。」  
「你們在說誰啊？」

* * *  
雖然很不雅，然而瀨名泉禁不住的嘖了一聲。不得不否認這一刻確實來的及時，但他還是多少有些不爽。

「搶功勞的傢伙。」  
「小瀨！」

僅只是一箭，在很多人眼裡，那也許更像是一道白光，直直的涉入濁浪之中，那一瞬間，白金色的精神迴路霸道的在濁浪的本體上散開，就像是一道來自天上的聖裁，白色與金色火焰，將那狡猾而聰明的巨大魚型燃燒殆盡。

『啊啊──』

彷彿可以聽到那來自濁浪的精神吶喊。每個人忍不住深吸了一口氣，然後呆站在原地，應該是要歡呼的，然而卻只有火焰燃燒的聲音。

「辛苦，各位了。」

最後，只見一個有著雙翼的白色巨獅承載著兩個人在空中拍了兩下翅膀，然後轉身朝著白色宮殿的方向飛去。而後過了好幾十秒之後，不知道是誰先歡呼了起來──

「是皇帝！」  
「皇帝陛下萬歲！」

* * *  
瀨名泉跟鳴上嵐回到首都的時候，迎接他們的是已經醒過來的朔間凜月，日落月升，夜幕降臨的這一刻，他的精神顯然比任何時候都要好。

「回來啦。」  
「啊啦，來迎接我們的嗎？我好感動啊！」

鳴上嵐本來想飛撲朔間凜月但失敗，也就順著趴在了旁邊的扶手上。

「小瀨一整個路上都超生氣的，唔唔，好可怕啊。」  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
「好像是『遊君』離開了首都沒有說。」鳴上嵐偷偷湊在凜月的耳邊說了聲。  
「哼哼，真是的，又不見，小瀨現在可需要他了。」  
「就是啊，但是小瀨又不發訊息跟對方說。」

突然一把軍刀飛了過來，朔間凜月跟鳴上嵐各自往左右踏了一步避開。

「別那邊說個不停有夠吵的啦！」

* * *  
昏暗的房間裡，光線完全被隔絕在厚重的窗簾之外，在床上那還沉眠著的那個人，棉被結結實實的覆蓋著那起伏微弱的呼吸。然而這完全是普通的視界之中的畫面，在另一個屬於哨兵嚮導的視界，這昏暗的房間完全籠罩在一整片的白光之下，就像是流光般的不停流轉，那在中心的青年就像是漂浮著，一雙眼皮透著紫的眼，即便閉著，依然給人濃厚的疲累感。

『──涉。』

這一刻，本來應該只有一個人的房間裡，無聲無息的多了一個人。或許應該說，他一直在，在這個精神視界，他可以出現在每一處。

『親愛的涉，我不想再睡了。』  
『你讓我醒來吧。』

日日樹涉的手指輕輕撫摸著天祥院英智泛青的唇，然後只見他指尖的點點白光就像是流星般旋繞了起來。

『唉──』

只餘一聲長長的嘆息，天祥院英智那精神裡的聲音也靜默了下來。做為一個S級的頂尖嚮導，這樣的精神控制還是手到擒來的等級，一定程度很少有非精神連結的哨兵能放心給一個嚮導控制如此深沉。

「噓。」

這樣的看著沉睡的英智，日日樹涉總覺得這樣的畫面，很像是他記憶裡那些畫冊上的睡美人，然而就這一個角度來說，自己更像是那個囚禁公主的女巫。對於嚮導來說，這樣的模式其實才更像是他們心目中與哨兵的相處狀態，然而這樣的心情很難與多數的哨兵說明清楚。要是引起他們內心的恐懼反而難以安撫，所以還是不要多說什麼，但不知道為什麼，他覺得天祥院英智是可以笑著接受這一切的人。

「晚安，我的睡美人。」

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

這個看起來荒蕪而邊緣的邊境城鎮有一個名字，一個曾經名揚大陸，然而現在無人再提起的名字，很難想像它曾經是比首都還要更名聲大噪的四大都市之一。這裡因為所處的地域，有著日短夜長的景緻，在這裡有著全夢之咲最美麗的夜空，最美最亮的月亮，比太陽還要更有存在感的月亮。

「原來這裡是『朔月』啊。」冰鷹北斗點了點頭，「難怪會有這麼多奇妙的裝置。」  
「其實只能算是『朔月』的殘骸了，這裡在全盛時期的時候，也只是一個邊角的守望區，現在反而是中心了。」明星昴流比手畫腳的示意對比，「啊！那邊有閃亮亮的味道！」  
「喂，明星！」

冰鷹北斗還來不及伸手，明星昴流已經一溜煙的朝著街道的那頭跑過去，在一個翻轉的流金沙漏前蹲了下來。他們在得到進入許可之後，就直接來到了城市的中心，跟外環那簡直是叢林般的景象完全相反，中心的部分就十分的現代，雖然與首都還是有很大的不同，這裡隨處可見過去留存的儀器，就像是在靜默的尊嚴般執著的不被時光摧折。

「……小杏怎麼了？」比起周遭的其他人，衣更真緒第一時間注意到了身旁少女的神情。  
「有股、」杏不自覺地朝著四周張望著。  
「是很強大的精神牽引。」遊木真朝著力量的中心轉過去，直面的對上對方，同時精神領域也張開直接連結其他的人。

明明人來人往這麼多人，然而就像是舞台上排演好的走位，那個人踏出的每一步，都沒有受到阻礙，就像是與這個世界融為了一體，在這夜空之下，鬼魅而充滿著存在感，張力四溢。

「竟然是嚮導。」本來在一段距離之外的明星不知什麼時候已趕到冰鷹北斗的身前。  
「如此強大力量的嚮導。」

及肩的黑髮隨著身體的動作擺動，一雙深紅的眼眸組以吸引所有的人，在他的精神威壓之下，所有人都忍不住深吸了口氣。

「想必您是，朔間零吧。」

做為一個嚮導，能夠擁有壓制A級以上的哨兵之力的精神領域，除了現在跟在天祥院英智身邊的那一位，就只有過去的第一嚮導，那是現在的蓮巳敬人或是日日樹涉都達不到的高度，一個完全凌駕所有嚮導能力的嚮導，哨兵裡近乎神一般，不再是人類般的奇人──朔間零。

「呵呵，不要那麼緊張，吾輩其實並沒有要欺負小朋友的意思。」當朔間零被喊出名字之後，突然輕輕的笑了兩聲，這一瞬間整個精神威壓都消散了去。「只是想知道那個曾經潛入過白色宮殿的精神體的主人，會是什麼樣子的一個人。還有就是，那個小姑娘。」

朔間零不自覺得站到了他們的面前，這一刻氣氛變得相當凝滯，說不上好、說不上壞，就是詭異，那個人就像是這『朔月』的夜空，正確的說，也許是夜空裡的月亮。突然一個碰的一聲，讓所有人都震了一下，只見一頭小狼犬來到的朔間零的身邊，然而隨即嗷嗷了兩聲。

「這麼快就找上來了啊。」  
「喂！混蛋，不要突然自己跑掉啊！」  
「吾輩來介紹，這是吾輩兵隊的小狗。」  
「該死的渾蛋你說什麼？老子是大神晃牙！可不是什麼小狗。氣死人了。」大神晃牙掌心扶著自己的脖子，那姿勢與其說是一名哨兵，看上去更像是街頭的混混。「這些傢伙是誰啊？」  
「首先，先找個地方坐下好好談吧。」從他們的身後又無聲無息地走出另一個人，褐膚紫髮的青年立刻伸手箝制住了像是要打架般的大神晃牙，「哪一邊都是。」

* * *  
粗跟的皮鞋踏在光亮潔淨的白色火山石鋪砌的地板上，發出了跟一般大理石完全不同的聲響，一步一步的每一個間距與力道，就像是曾經計算過般的精準。不需要與這個人長時間的相處，只需要確實的捕捉到他生活的慣性與規律，幾乎就能知道這個人大概的性格。  
可以說，即便不是天祥院英智這個與他從小青梅竹馬的人，光從這個腳步聲，馬上就可以意識到這個人是誰。

「呀，敬人，你可終於來看看我了。」

在謁見間那始終如一的座位上，天祥院英智抬頭就是一抹可謂是天真無邪的微笑。然而那被喊住的蓮巳敬人就像是按下什麼開關般的加快腳步來到他的面前，反覆的深呼吸顯然是不斷地按下什麼情緒以免自己做出什麼出格的事。

「英智──」  
「唉呀，我可不希望你一來就是一直唸我，好不容易涉才讓我從精神圖景裡出來，我也不是做什麼很可怕的事，也就是除掉了一隻濁浪而已。」  
「真是無可救藥，你應該感謝他先一步把你關在白色宮殿裡半天，不然我可能會讓你睡上三天。」  
「哇，好可怕。」  
「英──智。」蓮巳敬人推了推眼鏡嚴肅地說道，「這個曜星是夢之咲最強的城市，還沒有必要需要哨兵代碼為『皇帝』的你，這個級別出擊的戰鬥。更何況，你每一次出擊就會消耗成這樣！」  
「別擔心，敬人，雖然很辛苦，但苟延殘喘我也是會繼續活著的。」天祥院英智笑了笑，「畢竟『皇帝』還不能倒下。」

* * *  
星夜漫漫，朔月的夜晚比白日還要繁華，燈火通明的街道，完全想像不出來白晝時的那略顯破敗的模樣。  
朔間零與他的隊員帶著他們來到了一間充滿了異國風情的小店前，還沒接近就傳來陣陣的咖啡香，只見他隨手撈開布簾進去，裡頭擠滿了坐在木板上用金屬杯子盛著咖啡聊天的客人，沒有人多看了可以說是擠進來的他們一眼。他們護著杏跟著前頭那些人像是已經很習慣這個狀態的一路直行，跟旁邊的店員揮了揮手就往最裡頭的房間進去了。

「請坐。」

那並不是個想像中密閉的空間，相反的，這最裡面的房間更像是一個巨大的涼亭，裡頭鋪滿著毛毯和枕墊，朔間零像是主人般隨意地坐在了其中一個墊子上。

「那我們就打擾了。」  
「——打擾了。」

在身邊夥伴的眼都看過來的瞬間，冰鷹毫不猶豫的坐在了朔間零對面的坐墊上，而在他坐下的時候旁邊的墊子上，杏已經坐正在那。

「冰鷹，前任的夢之咲陸軍司令似乎也是個姓氏。」一旁的看起來漫不禁心的金髮青年對著杏眨了眨眼，然後轉頭瞟了一眼冰鷹北斗笑著說，「如果沒記錯的話。」  
「在夢之咲的基礎防衛還是由普通士兵擔任的時候，我的祖父確實是陸軍司令。」冰鷹北斗嘆了口氣，然後直接的對上了對方那滿不禁心的問語。  
「羽風沒有惡意，只是嘴巴有些不饒人而已喏。」朔間零靠在疊起來的枕墊上，很奇特的是那說話的口氣，像是一個年過半百的老人，「吾輩就不繞圈子了，這個夢之咲曾經是一團泥沼，先不論其它國境，對我們現在的狀況有什麼想法，但在此之前我們也許會先被死亡之地吞蝕。那時無論是塔或是我們這些前一代的指引者，都視而不見，聽而不聞，如今的狀態是『那個人』一手扶持而成的，然而你們卻仍然選擇革命。吾輩想知道，你到底為什麼想這麼做。」

單刀直入，沒有給予任何緩衝就直面了他們的意圖。

「唔、」  
「當然，你們可以選擇不回答。」朔間零笑著攤開了手，那雙豔紅的眼銳利的就像是能穿透任何遮掩與虛假，「吾輩只是好奇。」  
「⋯⋯只是好奇？」  
「小北？」  
「北斗君⋯⋯」

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

「我──」冰鷹北斗侧著頭看了一眼明星昴流，對方笑著對自己點了點頭，「我承認，我並不熟知過去的事，我所要改變的，是屬於現在的一切。」

* * *  
「在不到十年之前，夢之咲是這世界上最混亂的地區，哨兵及嚮導的普及跟大量出現讓這個保守而沒有規則的國家，陷入了一片混亂，『如果沒有嚮導就好了』，『如果沒有哨兵就好了』，『所有的災難都來自於這些人』。我曾經經歷過那一切，然而我克服了所有的困難。」

天祥院英智站起身拉開了窗簾，早晨初起的陽光透了進來，在蓮巳敬人的眼中，就像是天祥院英智那雙纖細的手裡透出了絲線般的光芒，耀眼而美麗。

「英智，我並不是想要否定你。」蓮巳敬人口氣不自覺的軟了些，「但你不能這樣折磨你的身體，你需要休息。」  
「敬人啊，你覺得幸福嗎？」天祥院英智看著窗外，他的眼看著窗戶底下魚貫而入的新兵，看著一排一排依序進入的哨兵及嚮導，「我想保護的，不是那些閉著眼睛不肯認清現實的人，而是努力的，想在這個世界生存下去的人們。」  
「現在我們生活的世界，井然有序，各司其職。每一個人都如此能找到自己的位置，如你所看到的。」蓮巳敬人接過了話，他語氣十分的安撫，「英智，那些都過去了。」  
「是嗎？」天祥院英智的臉沉靜而優雅，這一刻的他看起來更像是嚮導，而不像是第一線衝鋒的哨兵，「每一個人⋯⋯嗎？」  
「英智？」  
「如你所願敬人，我會好好休息一段時間的，畢竟連涉都有點生氣了呀。」天祥院英智歪著頭笑了笑，「那個涉耶。」  
「我其實對你們之間那種微妙的相處方式沒什麼太大的興趣，但英智不要忘記了你才是哨兵，讓嚮導有這麼顯眼的主控權，對你的威信來說並不是好事。」  
「敬人真是擔心得太多了，我對你也是十分信賴的，而你也是嚮導啊。」  
「我可沒有像他那樣出風頭好嗎？」對那閃閃發光的眼神不知為何有些承受不住的蓮巳敬人側過了身。  
「我倒是很期待的，」天祥院英智看著蓮巳敬人側過去的臉喃喃自語著，「敬人要是放肆起來會是怎麼樣子呢。」  
「你說什麼？」  
「沒有。」

星曜的陽光一如既往的升起，這裡是整個國家陽光最先降臨之處，或者可以說是白晝的溫暖最長的區域。

* * *  
朔月的月亮逐漸西沉，外頭的聲音越來越少，就像是那繁華的一瞬，就像是漫漫長夜的一場幻夢，與這童話般的街景不同，屋裡的這頭十分的嚴肅。

「現在的夢之咲，看起來光鮮亮麗，井然有序。然而那並不是這個國家真實的樣貌，所有的資源都集中在首都，星曜是這裡唯一可以看起來像是國家的模樣。」冰鷹北斗的腦中浮現起了所有自己離開星曜之後的景象，沙漠跟荒野還有數不清的死亡之地的威脅。「這樣是有問題的，雖然我不能準確地說明白，但哨兵與嚮導與一般人在我眼裡與一般人並無二致，若我們沒有足夠的訓練那麼只是比一般人更無法生存與這個世界，星曜現在的做法使原來少數的哨兵與嚮導獲得了最多數的資源，由中央決策評判撥出多少資源，這樣做並不公平。」  
「公平啊，真是有趣的想法。」朔間零富有興味的喃喃自語著，「現在的夢之咲，看起來相當的強橫，但其實最主要的核心，是白色宮殿裡的皇帝，他若倒下。那麼現有的政權就會整個失去方向，於是你才會不斷的嘗試侵入白色宮殿的內部。」  
「你，為什麼會…‥」冰鷹北斗搖了搖頭，自己回答了自己，「你當然會知道，你應該是比我們更加關注裡頭的狀態。」  
「呼呼，別說的好像吾輩是不認輸的人啊……」  
「你在說什麼呢，吸血鬼混蛋，你敢說你認輸試試看！唔唔唔──」  
「噓。」

旁邊才跳出來的大神晃牙就這麼被旁邊的乙狩阿多尼斯一個箭步將人給圈了回來，只見朔間零無奈地搖搖了頭。

「不可否認，吾輩確實並不甘心，當年的那場勝負對所有知情者都明白，裡頭的內情並不單純，嘛，輸就是輸了。」  
「那麼，曾經的第一嚮導是為什麼監視著白色宮殿呢？」在後頭一直沒說過話的衣更真緒突然出了聲反問，「您不為了復仇，又是為了什麼呢？」  
「真是尖銳呢，是衣更君吧。」朔間零歪著頭好生的盯著看了幾秒，然後笑了笑說，「姑且，算是贖罪吧。」  
「贖罪？」  
「是的，算是對這塊生養之地的贖罪吧。」

朔間零轉過頭看向了外頭，月亮的光芒逐漸稀微，不知道為什麼這側臉卻顯得十分飄渺，這個男人確為頂級的嚮導，周身的威壓變化的就像是站在雲霧間瞻仰那群山。當他轉過身，氣氛又變得相當放鬆，這一次他沒有再次追問冰鷹北斗反倒看向這房間裡唯一的女性。

「那麼，來自塔的小姑娘，您來到夢之咲這塊土地，有什麼打算呢？」朔間零似乎並不想延續談論這個話題，轉過頭瞇眼看著正坐在眼前卻很沒有存在感的女孩，「就吾輩所知夢之咲這塊土地，已經有極長的時間未有塔的使者，我們已經發展了完全不同於塔的型態的哨兵與嚮導模式。您所帶來的任務，事實上是極其困難達成的。」

在遙遠的過去，實習完畢的嚮導與哨兵都是由「塔」這個機構進行適性分配，然而不知什麼時候起，塔的前哨站完全消失在這塊土地上。這一段並不長的時間卻十分的折磨這塊土地上的每一個人，那段時間哨兵嚮導的存在造成了很大的紛擾，而後在天祥院英智帶領著Fine這支特殊部隊崛起，徹底的掌控了整個國家的哨嚮系統，新一代的哨嚮們再也不向類似塔的機構報到，他們可以直接在實習結束申請加入部隊，或是登記新部隊。

「杏的任務？」  
「吾輩來說吧，免得小姑娘覺得尷尬，塔指派你的任務，一是了解夢之咲的現況，二是與夢之咲的哨兵與嚮導重新連結。若是可行，塔會再次建立前哨站，重新掌握夢之咲的哨兵及嚮導的指揮權，吾輩說的沒錯吧？」  
「是的。」杏思考了一下，任何人被戳破了目的，基本上都無法保持冷靜，甚至漲紅著臉駁斥的都有，但她想了想還是決定承認這份目的，「塔在過去是一個特殊機關，為了不受國家干擾而無法與任何一個過家進行如此深度的檢測普及。」

這個制度的方便及成功，徹底改變了過去哨兵嚮導在覺醒時的不穩定，未登記的嚮導跟哨兵所造成的混亂不復存在，每一個人在出生那一刻就併入了整個篩選系統的一環，基因系統演算出覺醒的機率，以便有漏網之魚，國家附屬的醫療系統幾乎是無縫接軌的協助大多數哨嚮的覺醒過程。

「在這方面，塔確實做的並不好。」杏閉上眼，然後接著說，「退出夢之咲，所造成的紛亂，我們也感到很抱歉。」  
「小姑娘不必自責，當時塔的主軸，出現了很大的紛亂。你們也算是無暇分身，吾輩並不是想要責怪你們，畢竟當時……不，還是別扯遠了吧。」朔間零似乎想起了什麼，然後又再次的轉了話題，「你應該知道，在夢之咲，掌握了政權的第一哨兵——代號皇帝的天祥院掌控很深，你們所有的交涉基本上都無法撼動這個國家大多數人的想法。」  
「是的，來到這裡之後，我很清楚的知道這件事。」

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

送走了蓮巳敬人沒多久，天祥院英智的手環上就開始震動，金色的晶砂染上了淺藍與粉紫的光芒來回旋轉著，就像是高唱著Amazing的波紋。天祥院英智忍不住笑了笑，然後允許了通話。

『庫呼呼，右手閣下看來說教了很久啊，皇帝陛下這時候才想起您的小丑。』  
「涉，我上次跟你要的資料，你還沒傳給我呢。」天祥院英智撐著臉笑了笑，「就這麼不敢讓我瞧瞧你的弟子嗎？」  
「……小丑沒有不能給皇帝看的表演，就如同涉沒有不能給英智的東西，庫呼呼，吃醋的英智真的很可愛。」

日日樹涉的聲音沒有半點不悅，而同時天祥院英智這頭的終端也存入了那新申請的小隊資料。

「我可沒有吃醋。」天祥院英智撐著微微鼓起的臉頰，「涉，你放心吧，至少我還不是要對他們做什麼。」  
「我知道的，英智。」

日日樹涉的表情十分的平靜，這個模樣是尋常人難以想像的，一點也不浮誇而張揚的姿態，在甚至有些難以捉摸的神情，並不是他那平常顛倒眾生的冰冷美人般的那高貴優雅的嚮導假象，而是更為笨拙的，如同面癱那樣的細微神情，這是只有在英智面前偶爾才會出現的放鬆姿態。

「涉，這幾天我會暫時不處理任何外務，你負責判斷，若是死亡之地有什麼狀況，你來決定要不要通知我，敬人顯然是不會老實告訴我的。」  
「右手總是為英智想的太多，就是因為這樣所以總是沒能看清楚你真正的意圖。」日日樹涉捏起了帶著淡藍色的髮尾在唇前搓揉，意有所指的笑了笑，「皇帝陛下也要答應我，不要太折騰自己了。」  
「涉？」  
「放心喔，左手比右手更聰明的地方，就是不會為主人設想的太多。」

日日樹涉那親吻髮絲的動作輕柔而緩慢，就像是在親吻某個人的手背，光是用看的天祥院英智就彷彿感覺自己背脊通上一股令人酥麻的電波。做為一個哨兵，對於五感的接收比一般人還要更加的敏銳，即便只是視覺都能收效甚大。

* * *  
「哈啊⋯⋯」

當天邊第一道陽光透了進來的瞬間，朔間零掩住了打哈欠的嘴，外頭的鳥鳴聲唧唧喳喳十分嘈雜，而同時外頭的人聲也近乎消失的乾乾淨淨，朔月又再次回到了那略顯破舊的城鎮模樣。

「天亮了，守城部隊要換班了，吾們也該散了。」朔間零望了望外頭的天空，然後笑了笑說著，「吾輩帶你們走一段路吧。」  
「好啊。」從一開始就一直沒有發表什麼意見，與大神晃牙交流起精神體的明星昴流大聲的回答。

朔間零不知怎麼的突然望著明星昴流的臉愣了好一段時間，所有人都明顯感覺到了這份突兀的瞬間，朔間零卻已經站起身，絲毫沒有給人多餘的問話機會。

「小姑娘還有你們，吾輩會盡可能多協助你們一些事，但最重要，你們得先想清楚，你們接下來的方向想怎麼走喏。」

本來擁擠的店面，現在只剩下一個年輕的少年在有些汙漬的吧檯邊打瞌睡，迴廊上空蕩蕩，清晨的風吹起陣陣涼意，熬了一個晚上，所有人不禁感覺精神有些恍惚。朔間零沒有帶著自己的哨兵，就這麼大搖大擺的帶著他們一行人來到了街上。

「謝謝，前輩。」  
「好了好了，去吧。」

衣更真緒坐上了駕駛座，看起來平常就熬夜成性的游木真顯然精神還很亢奮，杏與冰鷹北斗這兩個顯然是平常作息良好的哨兵，已經很快在座位上有些昏昏沉沉，應該要坐上車的明星昴流收回了踏上去的腳，然後關上了車門。

「明星？」  
「我還不想睡，我走回去就好了，你們不用等我。」  
「你需要我陪嗎？」游木真伸手意圖拉開車門，但卻被明星昴流喊住了。  
「不用，不用，你們先回去休息吧。」  
「欸？如果有危險的話，隨時聯絡。」  
「你小心安全。」  
「別擔心、別擔心，我沒事的。」

朔間零就像被升起的陽光迷了眼，不知為何並沒有說什麼，只是單純地站在那裡看著天邊，直到光線開始有了溫度，這才使用了自己的嚮導之力隱蔽了那對於自己過於炙烈的陽光，轉過頭只見沒有上車的明星昴流走近自己。

「汝似乎想問吾輩什麼，但很多事情，吾輩對於現在的你，多半是無可奉告。」朔間零搖了搖頭，伸手擺了一個走的動作，「做為一個哨兵，你擁有過於優秀的先天能力，你跟你的夥伴不同，你對於這個世界感受得太少，你需要多去看看。」  
「…‥唔唔唔，好喔。」  
「吾輩陪你走一段路吧，我也很久沒看看這屬於白晝的世界了喏。」  
「你說話的時候，總是有種神秘的感覺，你講話是一直都這樣嗎？」明星昴流抓了抓頭髮，忍不住提問了自己在見到朔間零之後一直就很想詢問的話。  
「唔，你是這感覺嗎？吾輩倒是覺得自己並沒有刻意有什麼神秘的意圖啊。」朔間零笑著回應，顯然一點都沒有被明星昴流那樣的問題唐突到。

朔間零他們藏身的街道，本來就是朔月最繁榮的街道的一部份，在白日之下，那像夢般繁華的老街消失，這條街道在尋常的白日也相當多人，只是感覺更多了點現代化的氛圍，明亮乾淨的街道與玻璃櫥窗，如果說昨夜的朔月就像是點綴七彩霓虹的黑，那現在的朔月就像是乾淨的白色。

「白晝與黑夜本來就是這樣的不同，極端而獨立，各有其姿態。所以，你更喜歡哪一個模樣的朔月喏？」  
「我⋯⋯」

朔間零不經意的對明星昴流丟出了個問題，本來應該也直率的回答自己想法，但明星昴流在接觸了朔間零眼神的瞬間，突然很敏銳的意識到這個問題，似乎不僅僅是這麼簡單的詢問自己關於朔月的想法。  
一個井然有序，一個繁華絢爛。

「我⋯⋯」

就在明星昴流覺得自己整理好了自己的想法打算開口的那一瞬間，朔間零卻顯然肅穆了起來，做為一個哨兵對於氣氛的變化十分敏感，尤其是一位嚮導不自覺的散發出難以忽視氣息⋯⋯他順著朔間零的目光看去，穿著衛兵制服的英智就站在了街道的那一頭。

「啊，英智先生！」

明星昴流對著那頭大力的搖了搖手臂引起注意，若是一個哨兵可能立刻就會抬起頭，然而明星昴流喊了好幾聲，那頭的衛兵這才慢吞吞的注意到這邊，在對上視線的那瞬間，英智似乎有些遲鈍的愣住了一下，然後才笑著回應的揮了揮手，與週遭的同伴說了些話，然後才跨越了馬路來到了這頭。

「⋯⋯」  
「英智先生今天也有出勤嗎？」  
「是啊，補昨天缺的班。」英智笑了笑，然後望向了明星昴流身後的男人，「呃，這位先生是您的朋友嗎？」  
「啊，是的，我介紹你們認識一下，這位是衛兵．英智先生⋯⋯」  
「衛兵？」忍不住截斷明星昴流的介紹詞，朔間零的聲音變得極其古怪的，就像是在忍著發笑，又像是不敢置信。  
「是的，很不可思議吧，像英智先生這樣氣息與力場迴路如此耀眼的人，啊，我是不是講了什麼失禮的話。」  
「沒事沒事，我不在意的。」  
「你好，我是零，是一個嚮導。」朔間零對著眼前金髮青年伸出了手，「這是吾輩與你正式的第一次見面吧。」  
「⋯⋯」英智的神情明明是在微笑，但卻顯得有些莫名的遲疑，但還是伸出了手回握，「您好，我是英智。」

在手與手交握的瞬間，朔間零與英智同時感覺到彼此的呼吸一窒，然後英智在對方扣緊指節前先一步鬆開手，接著有些不好意思的將手按在胸前後退了一步。

「讓嚮導觸摸到如此糟糕的迴路，是我的過錯，希望不會讓您感到不舒服。」  
「⋯⋯怎麼會是這樣？」  
「前輩？」明星昴流對朔間零的反應感到了尷尬，伸出手拉住了朔間零的手臂，擋住了他意圖探究的威壓。  
「呃，我，那是當年覺醒未完全落下的老毛病了，請不要為我難受，嚮導大人。」

英智彷彿對那空氣中的逼迫毫無感覺，只是有些誠惶誠恐的回答了零的追問。還沒來得及深究，那頭的衛兵已經在喊英智歸隊了，對感官十分敏感的明星昴流先注意到，然後抬頭看過去，英智這才注意到跟著轉過頭。

「不好意思，我該歸隊了。那，下次見了。明星、零先生。」  
「好的，再見了。」

朔間零往後退了一步，看著英智離開的背影，露出了一個淺淺的笑容。

「⋯⋯下次見。」雖然這聲音並不大聲，但朔間零肯定對方聽到了。

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

他很確定那個人，就是那個人。  
——這是一種直覺，沒有任何的根據。朔間零搖搖晃晃的在白晝之下回到自己的房間，躺進了自己用特殊材料製成的水晶棺艙之中，這是最適合嚮導入睡的特殊睡眠艙，作為創始人的朔間零還因此被封上了現代吸血鬼的稱號。  
那艷紅瞳眸上那纖長的黑色睫毛順著眼皮眨眼的幅度而上下搧著，他知道他應該要很快的失去意識，好好地長睡一場補充自己這幾日過於糟糕而凌亂的睡眠，但他卻完全無法入眠，他不斷地重新檢驗自己那一瞬間所探知一切，卻不斷地得到了同樣的答案。  
那個人，毫無疑問是個衛兵。  
未能完全覺醒的身體，各種阻斷的神經迴路，跟斷斷續續的力場，那只比普通人好上一些感官能力，他們相握的手心，即便只有一秒，一個完全覺醒的嚮導都能檢測出一個人的身體素質，更何況自己並不是普通的嚮導，自己可以探測的景象更為清晰，他看到了那個人的精神圖景。斷垣殘壁，因為覺醒時造成的損害，讓他的內部滿是黑洞跟失去光澤的晶體，就如同大多數的衛兵。  
但天祥院英智毫無疑問的是哨兵，他與天祥院英智並未直接的面對面，但他曾經直面過那強大的威壓，那光潔明亮的精神領域，就像白色的水晶所勾勒的美麗風景，那屬於第一哨兵強大的戰力，那強大像是要折斷所有不臣服於他的精神狀態，絕對不是區區衛兵可以做到的。

「嘶⋯⋯麻煩了喏。」

朔間零的雙眼周邊纏繞上深深的黑眼圈，他的疲憊完全映照在他的眼皮底下，但他閉上眼的那一瞬間，那個人周身的謎團總是會浮上眼前，他不自覺的在意起他，明知道那顯然是謊言，他還沒能想清楚那個「天祥院」到底為了什麼要這樣偽裝自己，而且怎麼做到的。  
『那是當年覺醒未完全落下的老毛病了。』  
那個人是這麼說的，那不經意的口吻彷彿他一直都是如此，然而這是不可能的，一個衛兵不可能擁有精神領域，沒有精神領域就不會誕生精神體。

『噗呼噗呼……』

就像是回應朔間零的呼喚，他的精神體現身，巨大的魔鬼魚就像是暢遊在海底般的翻滾來回，看起來可怕但卻十分的溫和，每一個翻身的動作都非常的優美而高貴，十分的溫順可愛。牠所發出來的聲音像是吐泡泡又像是一種特殊的精神搖籃曲。

「呼……」

在朔間零的意識消失之後，魔鬼魚並沒有馬上消失，依然在空中游了好幾圈才靜靜地消失。

* * *  
陰暗、濕冷⋯⋯就像是深海裡的漩渦，在無數次的迴旋間將暗礁包覆住，隱藏起來，如同母親環抱住孩子般的溫柔。

「⋯⋯狀況如何？」

在這像是要吞噬生命般的黑暗混濁旁邊，發出了可以識別的聲音。

「很順利。」  
「他，要醒來了。」  
「別急，讓他再好好休息一下，誕生需要力量與足夠的時間。」  
「說得沒錯。」  
「繼續等待吧⋯⋯」  
「還不是時候。」  
「還不是時候⋯⋯」

一群包覆著黑暗的人一邊走一邊喃喃自語的喊著，還不是時候。是的，還不是時候⋯⋯然後一個個的消失於死亡之地的漩渦之間。

* * *  
行政中心與白色宮殿裡頭的兩位同時睜開了眼，只見蓮巳敬人站起了身，卻又馬上坐了回去，他很猶豫。像這樣的事，他理應立刻聯絡自己的那位青梅竹馬，那個可以決策一切的哨兵，但是他又想著，英智似乎一次比一次更加蒼白⋯⋯

「蓮巳殿下？」

神崎颯馬受到自家嚮導紊亂的思緒干擾，從深眠中驚醒了過來，雙眼還有些迷濛的睡意，纖長的睫毛眨呀眨，乍看之下十分無辜的模樣。

「沒事，只是一點波動。已經結束了。」  
「啊……好的？」

蓮巳敬人看著那個端正回話的神崎颯馬無奈的搖了搖頭，從成為搭檔之前，蓮巳敬人就已經跟這孩子相當了解，這回乍看起來像是端正地聆聽，但顯然是並沒有真的在思考。

「你就別撐著了，睡吧。」

蓮巳敬人無奈的調整了自己的思緒，再次將整個精神空間細緻的覆蓋起來，不用多費唇舌，神崎颯馬就已經向後倒回床上，而且還是端正的雙手交疊在胸前的睡姿。

「晚安。」  
「⋯⋯晚安，蓮巳殿下、唔。」

明明撐不住睡意，卻還是好好回應了，神崎颯馬就像無邪氣的孩子，蓮巳敬人笑著搖了搖頭，然後再次閉上了眼。  
另一頭，白色宮殿內的那雙眼睛也同時收起了注視，昏暗的房間隱去了那雙眼的瞳色，但依然可以辨識出那是一雙美麗的眼。

* * *  
「源、」  
「欸，源！」

英智突然回過神來，偷偷恍神的他才意識到有人在喊他，他轉過頭只見那頭的同梯衛兵指了指一處，他轉過頭看過去，只見那個該是神出鬼沒的朔間零就這麼出現在換班區外頭的樹蔭下，撐著一把純黑色的傘，乍看之下只是一把普通的遮陽傘，但很受人注目的是，那顯然是把女用的蕾絲傘。  
一個腿長手長身高逼近一百八十公分的男人，撐著一把顯然比一般傘小了一圈的女用傘，看起來說怎麼怪異就怎麼怪異，然而除了這頭的衛兵，跟偶爾才會來到此處的嚮導，沒有任何一個行人關注他。

「唉……」  
「這人到底怎麼回事，已經連著好幾次在你站崗的時候來。」  
「……我也，不知道呢。」英智忍不住對著夥伴無奈的笑了笑。  
「不過，我聽了哨兵說了，那可能是個嚮導，說不定是看上你了。」  
「怎麼會，嚮導大人怎麼看得起衛兵的我呢。」  
「不試試怎麼知道，你上你上。」

不等英智拒絕，一旁的兩個衛兵伸手把他的執勤章給摘了，另外一個人將他推到了他難以迴避的距離，只好就這麼硬著頭皮走向了路那頭的朔間零，在他冷著一張臉來到對方的面前。

「源，英智嗎？」朔間零右手不自覺的磨蹭著下巴。  
「沒想到在下的姓氏能被尊貴的大人所知曉，真是無限榮幸。」  
「你的表情告訴吾輩，你並不是很喜歡這份殊榮。」  
「畢竟誰都不會認為，萬人之中才有一位的嚮導，會看上一個如同常人般衛兵的例如我。」源英智鼓起了臉頰，「您不如趕快說明來意吧。」  
「吾輩問什麼你都回答嗎？」  
「朔月並沒有能限制曾經的管理者查詢任何兵士的資料，我應該沒有什麼能回答您的。」  
「吾輩查了一下這幾年的資料，你似乎是最近半年才調入朔月的衛兵。」朔間零將肩上的傘換了個位置，他往前走近了一步，兩個人身高差不多，視線就像是對峙般的交接著。「在那之前，你一直在不同的城市做為巡守衛兵，朔月是你滯留最久的地方，除了星曜之外。」  
「是的，如同您所看到的。」源英智即便勾了勾唇角也無法掩飾他的防備感，被冒犯的神情完全顯露無遺。「但您似乎還是不滿意您所調查的結果？」  
「是的，吾輩確實不滿意這個調查的結論，」朔間零往前邁進了一步，他們之間就只差兩步的距離，「因為我不信。」

源英智在對方邁出步伐的瞬間，不自覺地想退開一步，但全身像是置身在重力場般的難以動作，這一刻，他才意識到自己已經身在朔間零的「領域」之內了，天空是昏黃的，而朔間零的精神領域是所有人都知曉是深夜於是他忽略了，樹蔭下也是「暗」著。

「您真是，大費周章。」  
「來到這個城市，你到底想要做什麼呢？」  
「我只是遵從上級的安排而已，你覺得我會有什麼想法呢？」  
「不知道，首先，吾輩決定先好好的了解你一番。」

緩慢的一步上前，朔間零將源英智抱在了懷裡，看起來單薄的身軀，意外的在雙臂間能感受到厚實，軍服下頭那身軀的弧度剛剛好，抱起來難以置信的襯手，只見源英智那蒼白的臉在這擁抱下脹成了艷紅色，從臉到耳朵直到脖頸深處。

「若我是個哨兵，恐怕這時候就要以為您喜歡上我了呢。」  
「是個衛兵就不這麼想了？」  
「不敢。」源英智硬著回應了兩個字。  
「倒是想想看？」朔間零笑了笑，「吾輩可是很有魅力的人，一點都不輸給『那個人』。」  
「您在說什麼，我可是一點都不理解。」  
「是嗎？」  
「做為一個哨兵，對於自己手裡，可以為自己展開全世界最舒適空間的嚮導在身邊，總是會迫不急待的，想要佔為己有，你覺得那個天祥院，為什麼沒有佔有日日樹的精神領域呢？」  
「……我並不知道。」

他們就這樣抱著，不知為何朔間零意外的感覺心情特別舒適。雖然探索這個人的迴路再次撲了個空，那底下滿是斷谷裂渠，不知怎麼的令人心碎。

「但我想，估計也不是每一個哨兵都這麼想的吧。而且也不是每一個嚮導都需要被某個哨兵佔有，不是嗎？」

這個人的思考真是叛逆啊。

TBC...  



	11. Chapter 11

『這個哨兵的思考方式真是叛逆啊。』

日日樹涉將修長的雙腿換一個方向交疊起來，他坐在白色宮殿的正殿中央位子上，這平常是天祥院英智坐著的地方，他看著空蕩蕩的週遭，突然想起了自己與天祥院英智的初遇。

『你是不是，什麼都感覺不到？』

天祥院英智來到他的身邊的時候，那時候自己還帶著禁制器，那個纖弱的青年呼吸凌亂著，就像是剛跑了很長的路，很累但是並不是疲憊，也不是他所認知的興奮，帶著一點微笑，但是眉頭卻是淺淺的皺了起來。  
天使。  
若是天使有樣貌，那大概就長這樣。  
沒有想到的是，再次見到他，他一身白金色的軍服，面無表情的樣子就像是個執行神罰的使者，依然是他所見最美的人，即便袖口跟褲管上沾上了腥臭的血漬也不影響他的美麗，明明做為哨兵即便這一點點的腥臭應該都是難以忍受的，然而天祥院英智卻彷彿沒有聞到，他舉起了他的細劍直直插進了自己的胸膛。

『罪人，日日樹涉已伏誅。』

* * *  
哨兵與嚮導出現在這塊土地上的時間，其實也就百年間的事，而這段時間大眾對他們這些有點特殊的人，即便用最委婉的話，也稱不上友善一詞，而普遍來說不管是哪一邊的人都慣於將那段時間，稱之為噤默時代。在這段時期之後，上頭的人們漸漸意識到哨兵與嚮導的獨特性，或許該說有用之處，在引進了「塔」的人員與他們開始合作的同時，哨兵強大的力量所造成的社會問題層出不窮，而嚮導他們所擁有的，可以影響他人神經傳導，那足以短暫影響他人精神的渲染之力，都是一般的毒品所遠遠不及的存在，不知道從什麼時候開始，可能是在塔的駐紮人員退離夢之咲之前，就已經壓抑不住人們對於嚮導特殊能力的貪婪。

「SDXN──這什麼鬼東西？」

十年之前的夢之咲，首都──辰京。齋宮宗將手上的報告跟檢驗物重重摔在了桌上，做為一個哨兵在盛怒中，即便武器只是一疊薄薄的紙就能讓這桌子瞬間扭曲了大半，而同時他的威壓讓這個會議室連帶著周遭都像是被重力壟罩般的狀態。

「你冷靜點，吾友。」

朔間零歪著頭放出了自己的精神領域，漆黑帶著些許豔紅的觸絲圈住了齋宮宗難以自控的精神空間，這如此剽悍的精神力卻毫無障礙的侵入、安撫了老友的精神，若說戰鬥能力，哨兵才是他們這類人最強大的力量，每一個B級的哨兵都能單槍匹馬的對上一個小隊的軍人，但他們最大的弱點也在此，過強的感受力跟爆發力讓他們對外界的變化與衝突十分的敏感，幾乎隨時隨地都會失控，當覺醒成哨兵，那麼人生就等同於「忍耐」與「爆發」兩個狀態。

「啊啊、抱歉，零。」  
「沒事的，我們還是回到正題吧。」  
「這半年來，嚮導及可能成為嚮導的孩子已非常可怕的數量被誘拐的原因，以查明是因為這個新型毒品在市面上流通的緣故。」

蓮巳敬人站在朔間零的身後，深綠的短髮配上一身紫色的軍服十分艷麗卻一點也不給人格格不入的感覺，他平靜地繼續說明手上的報告。

「SDX是專門針對嚮導的精神進行催化的藥劑，原來是軍方高層為控制哨兵的發狂狀態，減低、並且合理的舒緩哨兵的精神受損，然而市面上改造的新型SDX，SDXN是一種會讓嚮導持續散發催化及安撫兩種精神力的版本，即便是一般人類都能被嚮導的精神力所影響，進而達到類似亢奮、釋放般的暈眩感。」  
「目前為止這個藥劑的查緝狀況？」  
「就目前『能夠介入』的各紅燈區及酒吧、舞廳，目前查緝的藥劑、原料、半成品將近十噸。」  
「已經如此嚴重了嗎。」齋宮宗揉了揉蹙緊的眉心。  
「你剛剛是不是說，這些是可介入的查緝數量？」夏目逆先，一直坐在旁邊的紅髮少年出生詢問，一眼看去光是年紀就已經是這裡最為突兀的存在，年僅十四歲，他並非正式的哨兵，單只是個實習兵，在這裡不只是因為他已經有S級別，更因之前對抗死亡之地的不明生物的攻擊，而晉升至在這個最高級別的會議上有坐席。「還有S級別通行證無法進入的場所嗎？」

在他問出這句話的瞬間，在場的幾個人們彼此相互望了一眼，然後由中間的朔間零出了聲。

「有。」朔間零僅只是笑了笑，「這個世界，畢竟還是『人』的世界。」

夏目逆先的眼神中帶著幾分不解，然而很快的，他皺起了眉心，最後他與在場的五個人露出了相同的苦笑。

「說起來，涉還沒有回來嗎？」  
「涉──的話，他這次──被調派至西岸援助三個部隊的安撫及引導，恐怕沒有半個月的話──是不會回來的，噗卡噗卡。」  
「然後一回來又要進內城服務那些『貴族』啊。」  
「畢竟跟零還有蓮巳副官不同，日日樹家是所謂的穿袍家系啊。」齋宮宗重重的大嘆了口氣，「真是厚臉皮啊，靠著養子以命換得的功勳在內城裡興風作浪，明明只是普通人而已。」  
「師傅，知道這件事嗎？」夏目逆先忍不住問了一聲，他最開始覺醒是在日日樹涉的配下，直到現在仍然將之視為自己的老師。  
「他知道啊，不如說，他從一開始就非常的清楚。」

這個時候，已離朔間零第一次感受到契合度這麼深的呼喚已經過了兩年又三個多月，他現在成為了這個國家最具指標性的嚮導，作為五大軍的領頭嚮導而風光無比，作為夢之咲的首席嚮導，他備受尊崇，就如同是所有人民的信仰。

「零殿下，總理想要請您走一趟。」

蓮巳敬人手上攜帶的傳召器正接收著訊息，那破爛機器的電波接收讓在場的每一個哨兵都忍不住皺起了眉心，若不是這個房子有著朔間零這樣強大的嚮導，不然對於這些一般人類根本接受不到的亂訊跟震動，對哨兵來說就像是有個人在耳邊用指尖刮黑板或是撕裂聲般的難受。作為哨兵，看起來威風，但他們的日常生活其實也不過就是另一種溫室白鼠吧。

「要進內城嗎？」  
「是的，冰鷹司令、明星總理用雙重簽章要求您緊急前往。」  
「看來是相當棘手的事態，這兩個人平常可是相當劍拔弩張的關係喏。」朔間零站起身對著在場的幾人點了點頭，「吾輩就去看看怎麼回事吧。」

* * *  
十年前的辰京內城，夢之咲做為一個共治體系，嚴格限制「異人」的進出，在人與「異人」之上，還有一群自古以來便是執政的華族，他們作為夢之咲位階最頂點之人，制定著所有大大小小的默則。即便是一群手無縛雞之力的老人，卻掌握著整個夢之咲真正的權力。哨兵與嚮導，某種程度上對於這群人，也不過就是好用的道具。  
甚至不能被認知為人。  
這便是，「人」的世界，「人」的規則。

「英智少爺，您在哪裡啊？」  
「英智殿下──」  
「英智大人、請不要嚇我們。」

天祥院，便是這群華族其中的一支，作為最年輕一代的繼承人，英智虛弱的就像是隨時要鬆開與人世的連結，但做為執政官之一的天祥院浩智的孫子，即便公器私用的使用嚮導的能力去維持性命延續，也在所不惜。  
這並不是什麼秘密。  
比一般人還要纖細的天祥院英智這時正躲在某個書架的內側，無視自己身體的疼痛，呼吸困難的癱在那裡，動也不動像是在等死。金色的髮絲即便在昏暗的書架裡依然閃爍著動人的光輝。

「真是糟糕的孩子啊。」

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

喀擦，無論多少次，手上被扣上禁制器的感覺還是不太好受，明明自己什麼也沒做，卻像是犯人一樣的防備，不過與其說是犯人，朔間零其實覺得自己更像是某種觀賞用的猛獸，嘛，若是真心習慣了這種毫無道理的對待，那麼自己也許不能稱之為人了。

「失禮了，朔間大人請往這邊。」  
「嗯。」

在抑制器啟動的那一瞬間，身體就像置身在一個擁擠吵雜的十字路口的中心，閉上眼鎮定了一下腦裡紛亂的神經，抑制了自己就像是要吐出來般的反胃。衛兵確定了禁制器啟動正常，便退到一旁將門打開，讓朔間零走進了內城之中，一旁的衛兵並不明白這個感覺，只覺得朔間零的身形突然晃動了一下。

「您還好嗎？」  
「無事，帶路。」  
「是，請進入司令為您準備好的車子裡，司機會直接送您去議政廳，請。」

朔間零皺著眉心坐進了車內，在關上車門的瞬間，還是被飛濺的空氣振動給刺激的神經一抽一抽的，忍不住深呼吸試著將自己的精神領域略微的展開一部份調節自身有些暈眩的狀況，「人」生活的世界有許許多多細微的聲音跟雜音，這些震動跟磨擦會不斷地刺激他們這些「異人」的神經。所幸他是個嚮導，可以自己調節自身與外界環境的差異，將自己的精神調整與常人無異，但因為抑制器的作用，那手腕上的機器會時不時地會釋放阻斷的精神波長，讓自己無法順利地凝聚起精神領域。

「嘖。」

若是一個哨兵戴上了這個東西，只怕神經都要被弄到精神衰弱了。

「在人的世界裡，僅只是想要生存下去，對吾輩來說真是難喏。」

* * *  
即便在夢之咲的地界上，也甚少有著保持著原始景色的地方，然而現在由嚮導日日樹涉所帶領的一隊哨兵，正處在夢之咲西岸的一處原始叢林之中，這裡的樹木高聳入雲，底下的樹根突出地面，相互盤根錯節，先不提每一步踏出都十分艱難，再者若是一般士兵，叢林裡的蚊蟲瘴氣就已經夠嗆了，穿著笨重的軍備只怕寸步難行，怎麼可能像哨兵般如此快速的行進，他們身體自然的發出一種費洛蒙，讓周遭的生命體自動迴避，凡是有一點思考能力的，。

「前面，有異動。」

在正中間的位置上，日日樹涉拉動了所有哨兵的精神領域，即便是距離他最遠的哨兵都能聽到他的聲音，即便這聲音比林間飛過的鳥鳴聲都還細小，寧靜平和的叢林之內，突然染上了一抹肅殺之氣。  
只見其中一個哨兵就像是被無形的絲線拉了一下，他眨眨眼，毫無考慮地向著某一處擊發了板機，就在子彈即將觸及到某處的瞬間，大量的螢光出現，就像是光點織成的網子，那顆子彈就這麼被卡在了半空中。  
詭異，不可思議。

「防禦！」  
「是極電，注意！」

腦子還沒能做出任何思考結論的瞬間，光所聚集而成的長蛇，數以千計的往這頭衝過來，帶著紫與金的光，若不是根本沒有時間去欣賞，這光蛇倒十分美麗。那倏忽閃現的身影，幾次攻擊下來，已經發現了這批哨兵的不足之處，除了兩個B級哨兵之外，這個部隊的哨兵幾乎只有C級，一個不注意，與極電的任何相觸到的地方就會被燒成焦炭。碰碰碰碰碰，槍聲沒有停下來，但極電的攻擊已經直接將兩個哨兵燒成了焦炭，這情況顯然完全不在掌控中。

「槍沒有用了，全員換成近身武器。」  
「換近身、別開玩笑了！」  
「你瘋了嗎？」  
「唉，真是一群令人驚訝的隊員，我想，未免死的人太多，我還是直接接手吧。」  
「什、」

日日樹涉展開了自己的精神領域，像是蜂巢般的六格紋路將每一個哨兵都連結起來，一般做為一個隊的嚮導他應該要等待隊長的指示，然而他不用，雖然他是副隊長，然而級別卻比在場所有哨兵都還要高，這種時刻用不上那些虛偽的層級請示，他直接將整個部隊的哨兵全都連結起來，掌握住他們的精神情緒，引導他們戰鬥。本來還一臉驚慌的哨兵，突然眼神一滯，瞳孔之中就像是有著許許多多的眼睛同時睜開，最後定在紫水晶般的瞳孔之上，他驀地一刀揮向再次進攻的極電，並成功的將之砍飛出去，神情與最開始已經完全不同。

「行動開始。」

說出這四個字的日日樹涉，他的臉上撤去了平常那始終勾起的微笑，不再有嚮導給人那平靜溫和的氣息，面上一點表情都沒有，就像是一個精緻的琉璃娃娃，美麗卻顯得毫無人氣。

* * *  
「這次的行動，死亡的哨兵四人，剩下的哨兵略帶輕重傷，帶隊嚮導毫髮無缺已準備專車，立即返回首都應訊，已確定西岸開始出現死亡之地的跡兆，將這個消息帶回密海，請深海家派嚮導來淨化。」

在密林外的部隊士兵回收了哨兵小隊之後，部隊長沙條一邊清點這次的損傷一邊進行語音報告，只見沙條遠遠的看著穿著一身黑底鑲藍線軍裝的日日樹涉搭上車的背影，那隨著動作銀藍色高馬尾輕輕擺動起來，僅僅只是髮絲飄動的狀態，他不自覺地居然有些看呆了。

『沙條、沙條，你還在嗎？』  
「啊，在，只是沒想到那麼纖瘦的士兵，居然能在一天之內解決極電，雖然只是初期狀態，但死亡之地的附屬物可都是相當麻煩的。真不愧是與深海家的家主齊名的存在。」  
『那個人可是目前辰京炙手可熱的嚮導，你可別動什麼歪腦筋。』  
「怎麼會呢，我知道的，再怎麼樣我也就找找那些不記名的……」

直到關上車門，那些閒言碎語才被擋在了門外，日日樹涉閉上眼，做為一個嚮導他的五感並沒有哨兵那麼敏銳，能夠聽到那些話語，顯然是對方並沒有因為他還在就壓低音量，這樣其實相當失禮，但日日樹涉並沒有很在乎，他眼皮底下露出了疲態，連續兩個部隊的派遣，他連續半個月好幾次的帶隊，已經精神力有些不濟。他打開了自己隨身的箱子，將一管藍紫色的藥劑接上了剛拆開的針頭，然後將它插進手臂裡，注入嚮導鎮靜劑。

「到辰京前，叫醒我。」日日樹涉在失去意識前，按了身邊的通話鍵下最後指示。  
「是。」

* * *  
天祥院英智最終還是被人找了出來，注入了應急的藥劑，舒緩身體的疼痛之後，他就這麼全身發軟的躺在了床上，對他的身體來說，每一次的藥劑都是一場非常艱難的硬仗。四周的看護跟警衛在確認過他的狀況之後，便一一退出了他的房間。

「⋯⋯」

天祥院英智的身體比他實際的年齡還要纖瘦，常人在他這十六七歲的時候，身高都已經拔高了不少，但他始終有些稚氣未脫乍看之下外型與身高還在青少年的範圍之內，這樣的情況顯然是十分特殊的，天祥院的現任家主，他的爺爺的對外說法是，這是由於他們天祥院家的家族病史所致。這麼說雖然也不算是錯，但其實也沒有說真話。

「英智少爺的點滴確認一下，這次的藥品副作用比較大一些。」  
「知道了。」

耳邊還能聽見主治醫生的聲音，還有一旁回話的聲音。藥效發作中，他的眼前一片暈眩，突然，他聽到一個少年的聲音，熟悉的，就像是當年那時聽到的。

『……你的運氣真差。』

天祥院的基因很容易轉變成為「異人」，但因為基因的獨特性，以至於很難找到精神相性匹配度高的嚮導，曾經以為會在蓮巳家找到適性相配的嚮導，然而在天祥院英智覺醒的那個時期，曾利用了蓮巳家的宗教勢力，擴散了精神呼喚，卻仍然沒有接收到回應。輕則精神崩壞，重則死亡。

『要死了，你要死了。』

他痛苦的在禁制室裡翻滾，他的指尖一點感覺也沒有，身體就是一顆膨脹到極限的氣球，裡頭還有隻猛獸在亂竄，就像是有什麼快要撕裂他的皮膚傾洩出來。他明明感受到了，有一個他想要過去的地方，那裡有著他等待著的人。

『啊啊……我不想死。』  
『真的。』

那個聲音，就是我自己，天祥院英智喘著氣，跪坐在黑暗之中，他的面前是一個殘破不堪的影子，那是即將消失的自己。

「你等著我。」  
『嗚……疼。』  
「你等著我。我會再回來見你的，你要忍耐，我也要忍耐。」  
『我們的嚮導不要我們了。』  
「我知道，我們也不要他了。」  
『嗯，不要了。』  
「我會再回來的。」

天祥院英智還記得那天自己睜開眼，他泡在生態艙裡，連動手指的力量都沒有了，眼神一圈深紫色，就像是半個死人，但他還是活了下來。從此之後，天祥院家少了一個可能成為哨兵的人，卻多了一個比常人還要纖弱的繼承人。  
他是個奇蹟，沒有死去也沒有成為植物人。  
僅此而已。

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

揉了揉發疼的額角，朔間零剛走出議政廳──正確的來說，他其實只被請進了一旁的偏廳，並沒有被允許參與政策的討論，在那個廳裡，他的意見還必須經由教院，管理宗教的祭司才能提出，而且做為教院其中一個派系，他的話語實質上的效力並不明確。然而對於朔間零來說，他認為這一切都是沒有意義，以至於他即便被請來了這裡，也並沒有發表任何自己的想法。  
僅只是做為一個被人尊崇的雕像般讓人看著。這就是做為朔間家的家主最主要的工作，他們也只希望朔間零做為這樣的存在。

『你對於這個世界，沒有一絲的願望嗎？』

朔間零的腦子裡突然響起了一個聲音，來自剛剛議政廳的鬧劇之前，他與明星議長的對談，這一切其實有點不真實，一個人類的議長居然向一個異人詢問未來，簡直不可思議。

『只做一個表現良好的假釋犯，你就滿足了嗎？閉上眼、關上門，將一切都置身事外，就好像一切都沒有發生，這樣就夠了嗎？』

冰鷹司令的聲音就像桃木錐般的尖銳。朔間零不自覺地深深長吐了口氣，就像是把身體深處的那些不該有的濁氣全都洗滌出去，一股熟悉的氣息讓他抬起頭，只見同樣也帶著禁制器的蓮巳敬人正摸著手裡的佛珠閉著眼，朔間零不會愚蠢到以為蓮巳敬人不是來見自己的。

「他們，看來沒有說服你。」蓮巳敬人沒有抬頭，僅只是看著手裡的珠子悶悶地說著。  
「吾輩有想過，今天這個會談應該是有人牽了線。」  
「如果您願意的話，蓮巳家會在教院支持你的決定。」  
「……可惜了，吾輩對於你們的計畫，毫無興趣。」朔間零邁開了步伐，一步一步的向蓮巳敬人走去，「是的，也許我現在做為一個第一嚮導，我所做的一切，使我成為全國最受尊崇的對象，但那又有什麼意義呢？憑我，就能讓一切有所變化？」  
「不試試怎麼知道呢？」  
「但我不想試。」朔間零站定在蓮巳敬人的身側，沒有打算與他面對面交談。「在我之前，嚮導所能做的事，就與一個哨兵結合，成為他們的附屬品，但我證明了，即便我不與任何人在一起，不成為附屬品，我依然可以引導一整批的哨兵作戰，因此我得到了『自由』。」  
「但這只是──」蓮巳敬人追著轉過身試圖說服。  
「夠了。」朔間零搶去了他的話尾，疾言厲色地說道，「我不知道你們對我有什麼誤解。別把我當作萬能的神明大人看啊，小子，那是你們對這個世界的願望，不是我的。」

朔間零攤了攤手，整個身體的動作都在表述著不耐煩。這不是第一次被這樣期待著他好像可以做到，但根本沒有人知道要做到那些需要付出什麼代價的願望，他真的不懂，為什麼這些人都一昧的覺得他只要站在最高處揮揮手，就會有一堆人前仆後繼的跟隨他。

「你不會明白，」朔間零走了幾步來到了接他的車子前，突然像是想到了什麼般喃喃說道，「無論做什麼都需要付出代價，無論是誰都未必能夠承擔這份沉重。」

蓮巳敬人沒有說話，朔間零在上車的那一瞬間回頭看了他一眼，他閉著眼就站在那裡，顯然也沒有接受自己所說的話，朔間零忍不住嘆了口氣，沒有試著多說一句，他知道，這時候的蓮巳敬人並不會理解自己。

* * *  
度過了危險期的天祥院英智終於可以離開看護跟保鑣的緊迫盯人，他站在院子裡的枯山水的石頭上，看著底下白石所建構的波紋，明明沒有水卻做出了水的假象，他心情實在很糟，連美麗的景致都能看出幾分酸味，明明搭建這山水景致的人並不是為自己設計，但在自己眼裡看去，這庭院就像是自己的寫照。  
看似華美，實則枯敗。  
他從石頭上跳了下來，沿著步道走著，順著波紋一路前行，他沒有什麼目的也沒有多想，他單純的，只是不想回到房間躺著。多年後偶然閃過這段記憶，這段路就是他命運的轉捩點吧。他一路走到庭院的盡頭，來到了一道門前，在這個建築物的範圍之內，沒有什麼地方是天祥院英智不能去的，門前的監視器掃過了他的視網膜，然後打開了眼前的門。

「驗證，天祥院英智。請進。」

純日式的庭院出來之後，眼前的景物建築卻是十分現代的建物，就像是一棟玻璃窗砌成的大樓，應該說這棟摩登大樓才是這房子的主體，所有的庭院造景，都只是這整個建築物的裝飾藝術之一而已。

「驗證，天祥院英智，請進。」

他踏進了這現代的玻璃大樓之內，這一層意外的空蕩蕩沒有任何人在，回頭看了一眼，自己的保安跟看護也被關在外頭沒能進來。天祥院英智湛藍的瞳孔左右轉動了一下，他不自覺地開始懷疑自己是不是走進了家族預備好的陷阱。沒有太多的裝飾，這整層樓人工設置的部分很少，各種鮮豔的鮮花盆景或是仿自然的植栽造景倒是不少，就像是個小型的植物園。越往深處走去，四周的花卻顯得有些奇特，即便是常見的花種，卻有著不像是正常所能看見的顏色。  
黑色、綠色，最終只剩下兩排藍色──他的眼前這些藍色的鈴蘭花就像是指引前進的指標，它們往前延伸，直到最深處，這裡的光線很奇妙，就像是永遠維持在清晨那瞬間般。他感覺自己就像是書裡那個追逐著太陽女神的主角，就像是童話般，他莫名的忘記了自己最開始的警惕跟戒備。

「……！」

在他的眼前，出現了一個小小的玻璃室，腳下的鈴蘭不知何時已經換成了藍色的玫瑰，不斷地延伸至自己的眼界之處，然後他看見了一個截至此生他所見過最美麗的人正躺在玻璃室中的沙發上。  
與藍玫瑰夾雜在一起，那長長的髮絲也帶著幾分不可思議的藍，天祥院英智不知道自己望了多久，直到自己眼眶幾分乾澀，這才想起了眨眼。

「你是誰？」

這一閉一張的瞬間，那個方才還熟睡的美人，突然就來到了隔著玻璃前，那人蹲下身子，使兩個人視點可以平行。被嚇到的天祥院英智深呼吸了起來，走過一段路的自己雙頰微燙，一雙比此處所有藍色更清澈的湛藍褶褶發亮。

「小天使，這裡可不是有趣的地方。」  
「……不回答我嗎？」

天祥院英智眨著眼睛，不知道自己是不是要離開，但對方似乎並沒有打算離開玻璃室，他似乎也不知道自己是誰，這感覺莫名新奇，在自己的生活周遭，每一個人都對自己非常了解，或許應該是表現出很理解自己的模樣，深怕自己記不住對方般。

「抱歉，生氣了嗎？第一次看到就像是有著天使的光圈般金髮呢。」

然而眼前的美人，美麗的青年，天祥院英智現在可以確認對方確實是個男人，他並不知道自己是誰，那雙紫色眸子就像是藍色琉璃不小心染上一點紅般的美麗。然而也許是因為自己不回應，似乎就讓對方失去了興趣，他站起身，在起身的瞬間，四周玫瑰的荊棘將他沒有帶著手套的手割出了數條泛血的傷口。

「……」很疼，但也沒有想像中的疼痛。

日日樹涉漠然的只看了一眼自己流血的手，似乎是刮破了手腕跟指尖，血液滴流的速度遠比傷口還要可怕。一直沒有出聲的天祥院英智忍不住自己的聲音從喉嚨裡發出。

「你是不是，什麼都感覺不到？」

小天使的聲音意外的很好聽，這讓日日樹涉忍不住回過了頭，軟軟的、像是糖果般還有甜，卻幾分清澈，只見小天使有些慌張的伸手指了指，他順著對方的指尖，將自己手掌抬起，僅只是看了看自己的傷口的幾秒，那個金髮的小天使就離開了自己的眼睛所能識見的範圍。  
他試圖想用精神領域去追蹤，但帶著禁制器的自己，白色宮殿的範圍最多只能衍伸比這玻璃室再遠幾步，他的訪客，就這麼消失了。

「唉。」

日日樹涉伸手觸上玻璃室的門，明明踏出去並不是很難，他的眼前沒有任何的阻礙，但他想了想，還是收回了手，任那玻璃室的門再次關上。

* * *  
天祥院英智順著來的路，一路的跑回植物園最初的道路上，他聽到了有人的聲音，一時間沒能等到告訴那個美麗的人好好處理那個傷口，就急急忙忙地離開。

「會再來的，對不起。」他應該會再去，會再去見他的吧。

因為他看到了──即便只是一瞬間，明明是藍色的世界，卻比白晝還要耀眼的存在。他似乎真的，成為了童話裡逐日的勇士。

TBC...  



	14. Chapter 14

天還沒暗下來，所有夥伴都還在沉眠，然而游木真卻有些睡的不安穩，眨了眨眼睛醒了過來，雖然其實並不是看不到，但他還是習慣性的摸過了眼鏡後戴上，他離開了睡鋪，走到了外頭的庭院裡頭，稍微隔了一小段距離後，游木真看了看四周無人，這才展開了精神領域。

「啟動。」

就像是某種特殊的暗號，本來只有一層的精神領域就像是聯通了某個網路，四週像是被無數的零與一結合，一個虛假的網路世界，這就是游木真的精神圖景的樣貌，如同遊戲世界般有些不真實，但卻意外的隱匿性極佳。

「好了，接下來，那個人估計要爆炸了。」游木真深吸了口氣，像是要壓過內心那份莫名的膽怯。

只見游木真抬起手腕，那上頭的微型電腦化成了金砂與綠晶來回攢動，變成了通訊軟體的模式，就在這一刻它的暴動，讓游木真的手腕都被帶動著震動了起來。

「哇⋯⋯」  
『游君，你在哪裡！不要讓哥哥這麼擔心——』

游木真就像是早就知道會這樣般，伸長了手臂試圖拉開通訊與自己耳朵的距離，然後好幾十個留言不斷被快速的跳過，游木真用最快的速度刷過了目前被阻斷的所有未讀訊息，然後他突然停下了手⋯⋯

「咦？」

這個訊息讓游木真的精神領域稍稍的震盪了一下，他倒抽了一口氣，然後伸手從胸口捻出一隻蝴蝶，又一隻，再一隻，三隻蝴蝶拍著翅膀身上的鱗粉都在發光。

「拜託你們了，趕快去那個人身邊。」

蝴蝶就像是有些恐懼般的上上下下的遲疑著，游木真深吸了口氣，有些急促的催著。

「快、快去。」

蝴蝶們拍拍翅膀，朝著游木真的精神領域飛了進去，利用這精神領域為媒介，瞬間便到達了都城，來到了星曜的內部，應該說來到了某個人的身邊，一雙綠色的蛇瞳在黑暗中睜開了雙眼，蝴蝶們在沒有防備心下被全部困在了蛇窩之中。

『⋯⋯游君？』

但一瞬間，被蝴蝶觸碰到的蛇全都溫順縮成了一團，而同時蝴蝶在蛇的引導下把「某個人」團團圍住，假設起了與游木真那頭相同的「網路世界」。  
好一會時間過去，蝴蝶停在了那人的肩膀上，在那人身上纏繞起了一圈又一圈的牽牛花，直至將那個人完全的淹沒。

「這樣，應該夠了。」

游木真有些喘氣的擦了擦額角的汗，然後若無其事的解開了精神領域，再次回到了夥伴的身邊，拿下了眼鏡睡了過去。

* * *  
那之後，天祥院英智確實再次遇見了那個人，但卻不是在植物園裡，而是再更正式的場合之上，遠遠的看著這個人——日日樹涉，以一人功勳讓一族人都進入內城的傳奇人物。跟初見時不同，這一次見到的他，毫無人的氣息，即便有著女神般精緻的容貌，卻更像是玻璃人偶般彷彿沒有任何感情，遠遠的看著都能感受到那股撲面的冷冽。  
他沒有站在那個人面前的勇氣，尤其是藉由老爺子的介紹下認識，於是他逃避了當天晚上的宴會，那不是他第一次在宴會上逃走，自然也沒有人發現異常。他沒有逃的很遠，所以沒有觸發保全，老頭子在這重要的場合不會大費周章地來尋，天祥院英智一身白色的燕尾服，就這麼坐在庭院的水池石頭造景邊。

「……是誰？」天祥院英智沒有回頭，沒有任何的動作，「如果你是來綁架我或是意圖殺我，來威脅誰的話，你是找錯人了，我沒有那樣的價值。」  
「是『還』沒有這樣的價值吧。」

在那一頭一個身穿紫色華服的少婦走了出來，她輕輕的對天祥院英智這頭福了福身，這個禮節給的實在是太重了，天祥院英智不禁皺起了眉頭，然後按下胸膛深處的不安。

「如果可以覺醒成功的話，您會是多麼優秀的哨兵啊。」  
「你在說些什麼奇怪的話！」天祥院英智沒想到還會有人知道他曾經的覺醒失敗，「你是誰？叫什麼名字？」  
「奴家是七種一族的人，名字還不配讓您入耳，就請恕我不方便告知。」少婦欠了欠身，她隔著僅僅幾步就能跨過的園景十分恭謹的說道，「奴家並非是這場宴會的客人，而是想來見您的。」

天祥院英智沒有站起身，他可以感覺得出來，自己在這個情況下只能與其談判謀求生路，而不適合硬碰硬。

「我？」天祥院英智笑了笑，那優雅而輕鬆的神情，完全看不出他的心臟已經跳動到疼痛的程度了，「一個體弱多病的孩子？」  
「英智大人，您是擁有改變未來的力量，您可以成為創造異人未來的那個人。」  
「夫人，你說這些話，實在是足以捧殺一個孩子了。我正如你所見，全身神經迴路已經支離破碎，再也無法覺醒，別說成為異人，我的壽命只怕比一般人還要短。」  
「假使，我們有方法讓您再次覺醒呢？」  
「……怎麼可能。」  
「有可能──」

就在對方試圖進一步解釋的時候，整個院子的警報聲突然響起，震耳欲聾的聲響引來了周邊所有的警衛。天祥院英智利用了監控自己身體狀況的感應器，讓警備自動響起，引來足以趕走這個自稱七種的女人。

「即便有，我也很難相信一個陌生人。」  
「英智大人，如果您有一天，想要力量，有了願望，歡迎您來找我們合作。」女人在退走之前，朝著兩人中間的水池扔出了一個東西，看著那東西沉沒在水底，「您會來找我們的，為了成為，真正的哨兵。」

然後七種就快速的逃離了現場，消失的無影無蹤。而後匆匆趕來的保全，只看到撐在造景上喘氣的天祥院英智，當他詢問是否有看到那個名為七種的女人時，竟沒有任何人看到或是見到過。他在床上又待了好幾天，病情稍微好轉的時候，居然來了一個他的訪客，一個他很久不曾見過面的友人。

「好久不見了，敬人。」

* * *  
回到星曜前兩個小時，游木真就因為有事，便一個人快一步先脫隊回返了，再之後到達了星曜的那一刻，作為塔的使者卻消失蹤影了幾天後出現，杏被暫時的帶走了。冰鷹北斗跟明星昴流試著為她做些什麼背書，然而都毫無作用，衣更真緒抓了抓臉頰，他安撫了兩個同伴，表示自己可能有方法可以解決這件事，也暫時脫隊了。

「小杏不是沒有被限制行動嗎？為什麼突然被帶走了。」  
「因為是塔的使者啊，當初應該立即回返才對，當下沒有意識到這是這麼嚴重的問題。」冰鷹北斗十分自責的沉吟道。  
「小北不要突然陰沉啊，真是的，結果又剩下我們兩個人了。這樣等著真的很讓人焦急啊，不然我也去找找我的前輩問問看有沒有什麼方法好了。」  
「等等，明星！」

還來不及喊住跑遠的明星昴流，冰鷹北斗就這麼被丟在了商店街的一頭，他看著天空，然後看著人來人往的大街，最後像是終於下定決心般的踏出一步，然後又搖了搖頭往另外一端走去。

* * *  
朔間零已經很久沒有這樣的感覺了，或許應該說，從來沒有過這種感覺，他可以毫不遲疑地說，他這一生幾乎沒有遭遇過任何讓他這樣可以說汲汲營營的對象，光是見到對方，就能感覺體內的血液生氣勃勃的流動著。  
他都要懷疑自己是不是戀愛了。

「嚮導大人，您這樣，有趣嗎？」  
「啊啊，吾輩覺得很有趣啊。」

源英智的反應很特別，跟普通的衛兵不同，他對著自己的時候，血液跟神經會開始興奮的跳動，然而很奇妙的是，英智是試圖表現出平淡而拒絕的神色，那清澈湛藍的眼睛不自覺地流露出一種矛盾而困惑的神情。  
真可愛。

「您說什麼？」源英智一臉不可置信的神情看了過去。

啊啊，好像不小心脫出口。  
朔間零勾起了淺淺的微笑，一開始僅僅只是對他的真實身分十分好奇，然而這好一段時間的侵入查探，他反而開始有種奇妙的感覺，覺得跟這個人在一起的時間十分的愉悅。

「吾輩覺得，你很可愛。」  
「嚮導大人，我已經不是孩子了。」

英智無法忍住自己回嘴的衝動，他幾乎克制不住想找個時間公器私用的爆打這個男人，現在的自己無法抵抗，朔間零強大的精神領域，讓他只要一旦被抓到，就只能被糾纏到對方盡興。本以為只是因為對自己的身分好奇，幾次之後自然就會轉移目標，然而這簡直是沒完沒了的糾纏。

「吾輩覺得你可愛，跟稱讚孩子的可愛是不同的。」  
「大人，請您不要再捉弄我了。」

簡直就像是求愛般的。  
英智要被自己的念頭嚇個半死，他不會在上頭與這個男人多做文章，他們都在互相試探，這是不可能的，曖昧只是一種禮貌的灰色地帶，他們都不可能對彼此──產生那樣的情愫。

『……』

朔間零的精神體突然出現了，一隻大的過份的蝠鱝無視兩人之間混亂而微妙的氣氛，貼在了英智的背上，呼嚕呼嚕的，磨蹭著。英智被那精神引力壓住完全不得動彈，只得讓那精神體頑皮的圈著，幾乎要被蹭到地上去了，這才被朔間零伸手捏住了自家的精神體。

「吾輩感覺有些難為情了，這小傢伙向來不太聽話喏。」朔間零臉上浮起了薄紅，看上去似乎真有些傷腦筋，「看來，你深得吾輩的小惡魔的喜愛啊。」

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

朔間零走在路上，已經甩開所有追蹤者之後，他收起手中的黑傘，折疊式的傘被隨意的插在褲子側邊的口袋裡，他回到據點的時候，天色已經接近黃昏，實話說這個時間才是自己精神最好的時候，每一個異人都有自己的喜好，雖然跟星座或是生日色這樣的迷信並無差別，但聊勝於無，精神的安撫方式本來就是千奇百怪。

「阿多尼斯君，只有你在啊。」  
「嗯，羽風前輩已經依照你的吩咐前往星曜了，大神前往南方的『里深』已經三天了，他大概再兩天就能到達。」乙狩阿多尼斯放下了手中吃到一半的放滿了厚火腿的三明治，擦掉了嘴邊的麵包屑說著，「學長你似乎很開心的樣子，是查到了什麼嗎？」  
「唔，有這麼明顯嗎？」朔間零伸手摸了摸自己的下半張臉，然後攤了攤手說道，「沒有喏，吾輩還沒有從那個傢伙的嘴裡得到任何答案。只不過是，覺得那傢伙一臉複雜的神情實在是太過有趣了喏。」  
「……你之前說的那個衛兵嗎？」  
「嗯，雖然還不能確定，但那個人決不會是簡單的衛兵。」朔間零說話的聲音裡，不自覺的帶了幾分高昂，「他說話很有趣，一點也沒有打算遮掩，就像是認定沒人會發現他的存在，但發現他的存在之後，他就會用一雙像是琉璃般的眼睛睜著你。」

朔間零將身上的裝飾解了開來，放進了櫃子裡，接著伸手解開自己的袖扣，將半個手臂露出來透透氣。乙狩阿多尼斯看著對方的表情，做為一個敏感的哨兵，他已經好久沒有感受到朔間零的情緒波動，然而卻不是任何高強而足以站在他身邊的哨兵，而是一個貧弱的常人？

「⋯⋯學長是不是太過在意那個纖弱的衛兵了？」  
「嗯？」朔間零停下了動作，頭隨著脖子的動作轉向已經吃完東西的乙狩阿多尼斯，「怎麼了？」  
「不是的，唔，好難解釋⋯⋯」  
「吃醋了？」  
「不是的！不要捉弄我。」乙狩阿多尼斯整個神色都嚴肅了起來，「我只是覺得，我曾經以為，學長的身邊不需要任何人，但如果真的有人能與學長並肩，也該是一個足夠強大的存在。」  
「那麼，你覺得這個人該有多強才能與吾輩站在一起呢？」

朔間零轉過身靠在牆壁上看著乙狩阿多尼斯，作為一個哨兵乙狩阿多尼斯的精神是他生平所見最為乾淨澄澈的，即便是非常重大的任務，他也不曾被擊垮，疲憊軟弱也不會造成精神領域的受損，是個非常特別的存在，因為太特別，於是朔間零就對當時的他提出了邀請，讓他跟著自己來到了夢之咲。

「我不知道，學長的身邊有著許多很強大的哨兵，比如說羽風前輩、大神或是你的那些好朋友，齋宮？總之得是要強多一些的，或者是……」  
「像天祥院那傢伙那樣的第一哨兵？」朔間零歪著頭笑著問道。  
「那樣的也……不，但那個人跟學長有仇吧？」  
「呼呵呵呵，若說是仇怨的話，並不是那樣的關係喔。」  
「但是大神說了，他將你保護的一切破壞了，然後把你跟朋友都放逐了。」乙狩阿多尼斯皺起了眉，顯然有些困惑。  
「那是看的方向不同。」朔間零豎起了一根食指，就像跟孩子說話般的溫柔，「一定程度上吾輩並不討厭天祥院那傢伙。」  
「既然如此，那我們為什麼要偷偷摸摸的，在這個大陸上四處游擊死亡之地，既然我們沒有被放逐的話。」  
「因為吾輩並不是認同了那傢伙的作法，只是單純的，看懂了那個傢伙想做的事而已。」朔間零攤了攤手，然後走到乙狩阿多尼斯的桌前，拉了椅子坐了下來。「也許當年捨棄了可能性的自己，並沒有資格對他們指手畫腳，但現在吾輩還是想做些自己可以做到的事。」  
「……我不太懂。」  
「你就照自己的想法，做你覺得正確的事吧。」朔間零打了個哈欠，接著說道，「再說了，如果照著天祥院的打算，我們這些人大概都會被放置在最深處生鏽吧，畢竟除了都城之外，其他地方的防守跟跟部屬基本上等於沒有。」

乙狩阿多尼斯點了點頭，他加入這個隊伍的時間事實上並不長，雖然很早就跟著朔間零來到夢之咲學習如何控制與使用自己的力量，但他本身對於這個國家本身發生的事並沒有很深刻的體悟或是想法。但這幾年的旅途確實給了自己很多的幫助，與自己原來的國家相比，夢之咲更為需要自己的存在。

「啊。」乙狩阿多尼斯驀地抬起了頭，只見剛剛還坐在自己眼前的男人，早已經打著哈欠進了房間。「被逃掉了。」

* * *  
本來穿著綠色制服的杏現在因為受審中，換上了屬於夢之咲的見習衛兵服，米色的襯衫與七分褲，這是為了訓練方便設計的服裝，上頭沒有過多的裝飾跟軍徽，拿掉外套之後，正好可以讓杏這樣尷尬的處境穿著，畢竟還沒能確定她是否與內亂份子有接觸，她這疑似的狀態還得顧及她是塔派來的使者。

「唔？」

紅葉與白櫻突然交錯在整個看管室之中，杏雖然第一時間已經意識到了，卻沒有選擇抵抗，在嚮導的精神領域之中，除非比這個嚮導的能力更強，否則無論如何是掙不開的，因此沒有掙扎的她顯然並不慌張，就這麼冷靜的看著整個看管室內部變成了古裝劇之中的茶屋。

「做為一個哨兵，你實力不弱。」蓮巳敬人不知從哪冒出，就這麼靜靜的站在了杏的身前。「歡迎來到『紅之月』，我的精神領域。我是蓮巳家的敬人，也是夢之咲現任的第一嚮導。」  
「您好，我是杏。」  
「敬語不用了，妳並不是我的屬下。」  
「啊，好的。」  
「雖然很抱歉，但不用這個方式我是無法跟妳好好談話的。」蓮巳敬人拉開了椅子坐了下來，說話的聲音相當平靜，完全不像是審問犯人，「希望你可以理解，我也有我麻煩的地方。」  
「是，您、你想問我什麼事呢？」  
「當年塔為何退出夢之咲，請告訴我當年的實情，若是你們沒有那麼快退出⋯⋯不，這麼說也不過是推卸責任，我只是想知道而已。」蓮巳敬人推了推眼鏡繼續說道，「根據你所說的，我這邊也會釋出一定程度的善意。」  
「我明白了，交換條件是嗎？」杏看著眼前蓮巳敬人點了點頭，「關於『五奇人』的事件，我想知道蓮巳家跟天祥院為首的那些人在裡面起到了什麼作用。」  
「⋯⋯沒想到，你居然會知道這些。」蓮巳敬人顯然是被眼前這個女孩所知曉的深度給嚇到了，眼睛瞪大了幾分。「妳不是單純的塔方人士吧。好吧，對於知道到這個程度的人，其實也瞞不了多久，我可以說出這方面的事。」  
「那麼⋯⋯就當作是交易成立了。」

* * *  
「⋯⋯」

實話說源英智很清楚自己這個狀態應該是看不見精神體的，然而眼前這個瘋狂向自己示好的魔鬼魚⋯⋯顯然不會是海底的那個實體生物，而是屬於某人的精神體，也許是意識到源英智的精神力不足，它善解人意的顯現成了半實體的模樣。

「你，主人現在應該不在吧。」源英智看著在自己身上穿梭來回的蝠鱝，他似乎記得那個傢伙稱它為，「Ray？」  
『！』

被稱做Ray的魔鬼魚就像是打了興奮劑般的在英智的身邊不斷地來回翻滾，若不是沒有精神體可能做到，英智都感覺得出來它身邊冒出了大量的愛心符號，幾乎都要把自己淹沒了。

『！』  
「你冷靜點⋯⋯」

朔間零這個嚮導不在，Ray單方面的能力無法完全的實體化，這方面倒是跟哨兵不同，哨兵所化出的精神體，基本上能以自己的意願實體化，所以時常有哨兵的精神體一個沒控制好就跑去向心儀的嚮導示愛，惹出相當大的糗事。當然能夠擁有精神體的嚮導，精神體本身的能力也非常的卓越，這一點讓英智禁不住打量這十分親近自己的這隻蝠鱝的能力了，畢竟在當年的事件中，作為嚮導的朔間零並沒有站在第一線，自然也不會有機會知曉這精神體的能力。

「即便問你，你有多厲害，你也是不能展示給我看的吧？」  
『？』  
「沒事，我只是隨口說說。」

即便是心如鐵石，對著這樣毫無心機只帶著無邪天真靠近自己的生物，英智也做不到防備跟傷害，即便這只是個精神體。他伸出手指，作勢的搔了搔Ray的背脊，然而，摸到了。

「──！」  
「對著吾輩警戒心這麼高，實在是讓人太過傷心了喏。」

英智還來不及警戒，肩膀上就靠上了股重量，然後又是熟悉的精神領域壓制，熟悉的黑傘，熟悉的氣息，熟悉的那個人，英智怔住的表情，很快地就換上了抿著唇的不悅。

「呼呵呵呵，早安。」

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

作為行政中心的白色宮殿之內，日日樹涉依然像往常般在四處巡視，天祥院英智因為身體狀況不太好，時常不能出席國家相關的事務，由日日樹涉與蓮巳敬人代理各項工作的閱批，在新的夢之咲建立之後，一直以來都是這樣，即便這個宮殿安靜的有些過分，只要蓮巳敬人跟日日樹涉沒有任何異常，這個國家就不會有任何停擺。

「嗯，真是稀客？」

雖然並不意外，但日日樹涉的精神領域事實上也覆蓋整個白色宮殿，誰試圖侵入這座精神領域都會被發現，這也就是為什麼當初冰鷹北斗入侵之時會被天祥院英智第一時間發現。而同樣，像此刻冰鷹北斗在他的精神領域附近徘徊的舉動是相當顯眼的。

「喔呀，北斗君，怎麼會突然來到這裡。」  
「──，」冰鷹北斗被突然出現在身後的日日樹嚇了一大跳，然後大幅度的深吸了口氣壓壓驚，才接著說。「我是來找你的。」  
「哇喔！Amazing──讓我猜猜，你是為了那位從塔來的斥侯來見我的吧，北斗君。」  
「這根本不用猜吧。不過既然你都知道，那我也就單刀直入的問了，有關杏──唔！」

就在冰鷹北斗正要說到來意的時候，突然被一股精神威壓鎮住，讓他無法開口，只見日日樹涉的食指正按在嘴唇上示意了禁聲，這股力量顯而易見的是屬於日日樹涉本身的精神領域。

「北斗君，別擔心，那位斥侯小姐跟我們皇帝陛下的右手大人有很多話要說呢。」日日樹涉輕輕地悄聲說著，就像是有什麼人在偷聽般，俏皮的眨了眨右眼，「他們談好了，多半就會出來見你們了喔。」  
「你在說什麼，一個外部人士怎麼可能會跟蓮巳家的人有什麼──」  
「北斗君、北斗君，雖然我很開心你特地來找我，但是你也差不多要回去了，我還有其他事要去處理呢。」日日樹涉攤了攤手，以不容插話的語速表達了雞同鴨講的告別詞。「如果你想接那位斥候的話，去等就可以了。」  
「哈⋯⋯啊？你等等，說明清楚。」

日日樹涉說完了要說的話，突然往天空看了一眼，一個揮手整個身體變成了無數的鴿子散去，在精神領域的範圍內，無法辨別這是不是實體或剛剛其實一直都只是在跟精神體幻化出來的日日樹遠程對話，冰鷹北斗與同期的哨兵可以說是被這招耍得團團轉，至今無法分辨，自然也無法叫住匆匆離去的日日樹涉。

* * *  
朔間零做為朔月曾經的傳奇人物，即便在過去朔月還是「領地」的時候，就沒有長時間待在這裡過，卻因為極高的能力跟魅力，得到非常大的尊重與隱性特權，至少在他三番五次的來找英智時，這些他過去並不特別看重，也沒有使用過的積威，在此時發揮了極大的效果。

「我記得我明明是拒絕您的邀請了。」  
「但顯然你這時也沒什麼其他的事，不如就與吾輩出去走走吧。」

明明這時間英智應該有個輪值，但剛剛傳來了訊息，已經有人去替了他的工作，讓他繼續留在宿舍待命，說是這樣說，但他很明顯意識到自己休息的宿舍，基本上也只剩下他一個人，簡直就是為了方便某個誰。

「請恕我拒絕。」  
「吾輩不是很想讓你拒絕。」

鎖上門、關上窗這種伎倆，對於嚮導來說其實並沒有什麼效果，英智看著在自己房間裡頭游來游去的Ray，顯然在自己房間內安裝的阻隔精神力的設備也沒有任何用處。

「我該說毫不意外這個結果。」  
『⋯⋯吾輩倒是覺得如果你以為有效果會讓吾輩比較難過。』  
「您這樣到底有什麼好玩的呢，我只不過是一個普通的衛兵。」  
『我很中意你。』  
「⋯⋯別開玩笑。」  
『你出來就知道吾輩是不是開玩笑了。』  
「我不要。」  
『喔？』  
「您不需要為了試探我是不是那個人而做到這個程度。」  
『我確實覺得自己並不需要，因為你就是他。』  
「⋯⋯」

哨兵與嚮導在這個世界上是如此的普及，以至於人們都習慣直接感受一個人精神的強大，或是這個人領域的深廣，即便顯而易見的可供辨認的臉龐就在面前，也會選擇忽視，即便是衛兵，精神力雖然微弱但也習慣於這樣的識別方式。然而朔間零卻不是這樣，他可以說是一個活了兩個世代的人，卻仍然保留了「人類」的陋習，他還是憑著感覺、憑著雙眼在記錄一個人。

『吾輩知道是知道你跟好友的關係，卻依然深受吸引的，你應該也能感覺到相同的感覺。』  
「我並沒有，任何感覺，我不是哨兵無法與你共感。」  
『你是不是，一直慶幸自己現在並非哨兵。』  
「我是衛兵。」  
『現在確實是。』Ray的游動方式，突然讓人感覺有些壓迫感，『吾輩是知道的，涉那個體質，無法與任何人共感。』  
「⋯⋯」  
「你知道的，吾輩很期待遇到哨兵的你。」

朔間零講這句話的那一刻，感覺就像是在自己面前說的一樣，英智不自覺全身戰慄了起來，他說不清自己這個感覺到底是感覺憤怒還是害怕，也許有些難以言喻的情感在裡頭。

「……回去。」  
『嗯？』  
「你回去。」  
『……為什麼生氣了呢？』

Ray似乎才回過神，看到眼前的英智似乎有些想靠近的情緒，但是對方卻散發出了很難親近的氣息，魔鬼魚在旁邊繞了一段時間，發現英智真的一點也不看著自己，只能不甘不願地離開了。

* * *  
少女開始娓娓道來塔當年的大事件。雖然僅僅只來到了這個國家三天，但是她其實並非完全的「域外人士」，在塔還沒有撤出夢之咲之前，她就在當時駐紮夢之咲的塔機構之中。

「塔最開始創立目的，原是為了協助各國各區的哨兵與嚮導，建立必要的協助站。」杏毫無保留的說著，為了能與眼前之人進行情報交換，她並沒有太多的選擇。「因為這個世界上佔大多數的，仍然是一般人，跟一般人不同，哨兵跟嚮導會經歷覺醒，而在覺醒的那段時刻，異人們都會如同嬰兒時期般脆弱，沒有成功覺醒，或是失敗，都可能造成極大的生命危險。」  
「嗯，我可以理解。」  
「時間一久，塔的內部對於哨兵及嚮導的處境，有了不一樣的意見。其中一派聲音認為人類最終都會走向與異人合流，我們最終都會成為一樣的種族，然而因為在世紀初，哨兵與嚮導的處境艱難，與一般人之間的衝突，有另外一派人認為，等不了那最終的結論出現，現今被迫害的哨兵嚮導需要最立即的援助。」

蓮巳敬人在眼鏡後的眼睛若有所思，就像是想起了什麼般，腦海閃過一個畫面，那是一個在病床上的少年。

「是的，就如同夢之咲當年變革的起因。」杏雙手交握在胸前，就像是在禱告般的姿勢，「我們並非自願離開夢之咲，而是另一派的那些人已經先進入了當時的夢之咲中樞，為了尋求夢之咲新一代的嚮導及哨兵的領袖，進行武裝革命，藏身其中。為了使我們無法干預後的事，將塔的總部癱瘓，使我們不得不先回返總部援助。」  
「假設你的話屬真，那麼當初我們將前一世代的嚮導與哨兵分割出去，並藉由遠離中樞的作法，將中央勢力進行瓦解的行為，正是因為與你所說的那一派人協助的緣故。」蓮巳敬人算是終於將事情的前因後果串在了一起，「夢之咲是被當作了塔的極端分子的試驗場，為了創建由哨兵及嚮導統理的國家。」  
「我們的想法是如此，當初那些人所接觸的對象，應該就是──」杏吞嚥下了口水緩了口乾的喉嚨，而同時蓮巳敬人也與自己說出了同一個答案，「天祥院。」  
「英智。」

茶室的幻影一瞬間有些動搖，但也不過只是千分之一秒的時間，蓮巳敬人也是個見慣了風浪的人，很快就平靜了下來。他其實也不是沒有想過，當年的事如此順遂，顯然天祥院英智做為中心，暗自處理了很多他預想之外的各種狀況。

「其實當初，試圖想要改變夢之咲現狀的人，是我。」蓮巳敬人平靜地說道，「英智只是協助我而已，只是我的想法並沒有奏效，於是那之後，英智他重新制定了整個計畫，即便中間的過程與我所想的不同，但夢之咲並沒有成為你所說的，那些極端分子所掌控的新世界。」  
「這一切的和平，只是基於天祥院英智還能以哨兵的身分，以皇帝這個代號威震住現狀吧。」  
「你，想說什麼？」蓮巳敬人皺起了眉頭問道。  
「若皇帝發生了意外，那麼這個國家，是否還擁有抵抗死亡之地的侵襲之力呢？」  
「你什麼意思？」蓮巳敬人顯然是意識到了杏所說的話背後的涵義。  
「我想說的是，」杏傾向了桌前，冷酷而認真地說道，「明星、北斗或是你們所馴養的神聖騎士團，天祥院所期待的變革來得及嗎？」

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

英智幾乎可以說是狼狽的逃離了朔月。  
是的，英智就是天祥院英智。這是他使用衛兵這個身分以來，第一次動用了關係請調離開這個城市，雖然本來就不會長時間逗留在一個城市中，但幾乎不曾給人如此高調的印象，他向來就跟那些不起眼的巡替衛兵一般，順著每一次的任期調動。然而這一次他確實是基於個人的理由，意圖離開這個城市，他知道自己其實並不能永遠的躲開這個人，這只是暫時性的，逃開這讓人尷尬的曖昧。即便他很清楚，自己實際上確實受到了些衝擊，一個他這些年來想都沒有想過的可能性。

『您會來找我們的，為了成為，真正的哨兵。』

* * *  
波光粼粼，這座落在庭院中的水池，在日光下顯得更為廣闊了些，清澈的池水映著底下的水生植被，泛著綠光，帶著蓮花的紅。然而天祥院英智站在這邊上，並不是為了這美麗的景色，他在思考，他在分析，他在掙扎。  
對他而言，這個世界無論如何，都不會影響自己的地位與生活，他的優勢讓他即便不選擇改變，也已然是比尋常人優渥太多的日常了。

『英智，我已經決定退出了。』

蓮巳敬人十分疲憊的來到自己的眼前，他已經放棄說服某個人來改變這個國家的現狀，即便這樣的下場是他必須依循舊制，與某個哨兵進行連結。

……不公平。  
『啊啊，我知道不公平，但這是嚮導得到自由與力量的方式之一。』

即便不改變一切，他也不會有任何的差別，他不會損失自己現有的安逸。反而是選擇了成為某個人，可能會讓自己萬劫不復，他的人生本就一帆風順，無論是發生什麼，無論其他人過的是怎樣的生活，都與自己無關。

「是啊，無關。」

天祥院英智後退了一步，不知道為什麼這一步極為艱難，然而下一刻他就轉過身，快步的離開水池邊，他想著，假設他碰到了什麼人，就要告訴他那水底有之前潛近府邸的人放置的東西，然而他卻遇到了日日樹涉，正確地說，他遠遠的看到了對方，然而對方顯然沒有注意到自己，他閉上眼睛，坐在涼亭中央的石雕椅子上，天祥院英智躲在了一根柱子的後方，他其實大可以直接走過去或是乾脆無視，但是他不知道為什麼，在這個人面前總有些自卑。

「是誰？」日日樹涉已經習慣了被人窺探，對這些個目光已經沒有感覺，甚至不會回頭看看這些好奇者，他笑了笑說，「還是僅僅只是一隻小動物？」  
「……！」天祥院英智突然被嚇到，動也不敢動。「唔、」  
「庫呼呼呼，看來真的是個小狗狗。」

日日樹涉並沒有因為被打擾而選擇離開，卻也沒有對那頭躲著的人有任何的好奇心，若是他轉過身，也許就會發現那個人正是他至今為止，稱得上是心心念念的天使，然而他已經連轉過頭看看對方的好奇心都已經被疲憊所摧折，帶著抑制器的日日樹涉唯有在這樣綠意環繞的世界裡可以獲得一點安寧。

「⋯⋯」

天祥院英智自從那之後，幾乎沒有再在這個人面前出現過，即便是天祥院家未來的家主，他不知道為什麼總覺得對方不會記得自己，渺小而醜陋的、殘缺的身體，讓他不願意就這麼出現在他面前，他不想被俯視，而是想正大光明的與這個人平視而來往，除非這個像神祇般的人從天上掉落，或又是自己強大到可以與之並肩⋯⋯但在這些日子的觀察下，他也並非一無所獲。

「你的生活方式還真笨拙啊。」  
「什麼？」第一次被罵笨的日日樹涉只覺得自己是不是做夢了。  
「為什麼要去勤奮的做那些，會讓人害怕的事呢，你若是個聰明的人，就應該示弱，讓別人幫助你，這樣才會讓你想要接近的人待在你身邊。」  
「⋯⋯在我的人生裡，沒有人這樣對我說過。」日日樹涉笑了起來，他突然有點想回頭看看，但又覺得如果自己回頭，發現這其實是自己的自言自語，那就太令人難受了，「那些對我來說都不是什麼難事，而且飛得越高，目光就會更加的集中到我身上來，也許那麼一天，他們就會在我身旁。但是⋯⋯」  
「你的高度越是高，就會顯示你與他人的距離，你的討好，都讓人感覺害怕，最後連家人都不敢靠近你，不是嗎？」

那聲音如此美麗，就像是一直注視著自己般，戳破了自己的盲點，是的，自己實際上只是離人群越來越遠，就像是誤食了仙藥的仙女，等待自己的終點，也許只剩下清冷的月宮。

「喔呀，我該怎麼做才好呢。」日日樹涉喃喃自語的說著，「嘗試失敗嗎？」  
「你已經攀得太高，即使摔下來也無人可以救你。」天祥院英智不自覺的聲音冷酷了起來，但他同時也在想著，他想接近這個人，自然而然的、正大光明的，「除非你死了⋯⋯死在人的手上。」  
「庫呼呼呼呼呼呼，Amazing！如果這是可能的，也許也是很驚喜的禮物。」

『您是擁有改變未來的力量，您可以成為創造異人未來的那個人。』

日日樹涉只是笑著，笑的十分疲累，他自己也明白，這個空話不會實現，這個世界的規則不是這麼容易就改變的，竹取公主最後得返回月宮，而這也是自己最後的結局吧。他會繼續在人造的植物園裡，被孤立，被圈養，直到孤獨而死去。

「身為一個異人，卻深陷在人類的世界裡，這感覺會是一場美妙的悲喜劇了，可惜少了個完美的女主角。」

天祥院英智突然往後退了一步，他的腦袋裡突然響起了那個聲音，那本來並不足以動搖自己選擇的話語，在日日樹涉的聲音為背景之下，就像是足以使人暈眩的囈語。

「啊啊，不如我來演吧，也許我還滿適合演悲劇女主角的，也許上輩子的我會是一個演員──咦？已經不在了嗎？真哀傷。」

後頭已經沒有了聲響，日日樹涉自說自答的好一陣子，終究還是安靜了下來，就跟最開始一樣，他安靜的坐在那裡，一個人，像是從來沒有人來到這裡與他說過話。

『您會來找我們的，為了成為真正的哨兵。』

* * *  
三日前，星曜──在神聖騎士團的所屬區域，切爾斯。  
雖然在新的制度運行之下，基本上哨兵嚮導少有私人領域，但由於Knights的特殊性，所以仍然在星曜的內部規劃了一個區域，讓他們以自己的制度進行規劃與訓練，若非「皇帝」的命令，任何外部機關都無法在Knights不同意的情況下進入屬地，可以說是即便有什麼特殊狀況也無法進行任何調查。  
即便是偵測到了不管是對於哨兵個人或是日常大眾都非常嚴重的「黑洞」指數的飆高，即便是蓮巳敬人派來的嚮導──來自蓮巳這個宗教派系，但即便是舊家的面子 ，依然沒有獲得入內的允許，僅只能在外部的會客室談話。

「唉呀，請放心，我們合作的嚮導已經在處理了，就不勞煩外部的人了。」鳴上嵐勾著溫和親民的微笑，但氣勢卻是一步不讓，完全沒有可以突破的話語，「假使我們遇到了困難，我們會第一時間與醫療體系連結，以一般的管道請求協助。」

把蓮巳家來的嚮導請走之後，鳴上嵐忍不住大大的吐了口氣，他伸手捏了捏自己的眉心，然後站起身，推開門往內廊走去，路上的哨兵們很自然地在他經過的時候低首執禮，即便現在鳴上嵐並沒有多餘的心力回禮，但做為低階哨兵這樣的狀況其實很正常，也沒有任何人有太多的反應。  
跨越的綠草如茵的中庭，中間的自動掃描生物反應的自動門立刻開啟，只見在其中一個迴廊的前頭，那個之前還躺在床上輸液的朔間凜月正靠在牆上閉目養神。

「小瀨的狀況還沒有穩定下來，黑洞已經形成了兩個初期，但還沒有眼見的大小，但小瀨對於醫療團的嚮導有很嚴重的排斥的作用，未免繼續刺激黑洞惡化，我已經先讓他們暫時撤出。」  
「那個人還是沒有任何下落，真是的，平時滴水不漏死都不肯透露那個對象到底是誰，但唯一的聯絡訊息已經發出去那麼久了，一點消息都──」  
「哈──呼，」朔間凜月打了個大大的哈欠，「小──瀨還保持著意識，這件事就至少還有點時間，不過平常囉哩囉嗦的，這種時候卻一點都不可靠啊。明明自己擁有著適性極高的嚮導，卻沒有跟對方連結。」  
「嘛、泉也是有自己的浪漫，雖然現在是真的很困擾啊。」

鳴上嵐與朔間凜月不由自主地朝著迴廊深處的某處看了一眼，假象覆蓋住的是一個乍看之下非常舊式的小莊園房屋，瀨名泉現在就在房子裡，牆壁上的迴路正在強力的運作將裡頭的能量壓抑住。

『……嘶』

黑暗的空間裡隱隱約約的勾勒出了一條巨大的蛇盤踞在房子的每一處，嘶嘶作響的蛇頭那雙碧綠的眼極具攻擊性的盯著每一處，牠緊緊盯著的上端有兩個小小的裂縫，不斷地劃過閃電的雷絲，黑洞有非常多種的樣式，對於瀨名泉來說閃電就是他的黑洞產生的方式。

灼熱、疼痛、麻痺。

「哈──」

在雷電降下之前，漆黑房間裡的瀨名泉也僅僅只能深深的呼吸著，試圖控制自己精神領域，不要過度的刺激它。突然，周遭突然揚起了些許的麟光，一隻隻的蝴蝶輕輕的、就像是飄著般穿過了隔離的透明護罩之中，然後落在了瀨名泉的肩上、指尖上，還有大蛇的身體上。

『泉……先生、』

從接觸的地方散開了沁涼的氣息，黑洞散開的黑暗就像是一潭靜置的湖水，蝴蝶所觸碰到的地方化為了漣漪，黑化成了淺淺的灰白──蝴蝶一點一點的完成自己的任務，然後一隻消亡另一隻補上，只有一點點的作用，卻十分有用，在瀨名泉的意識開始感覺有些輕鬆的那一刻，他終於安寧的沉睡過去，上頭那隱隱的雷電對他再也無威脅。  
不知多久，莊園的門打開了，明明是只有特定之人才能獲准進入的，來人一踏入進去那評定為黑洞初期的雷絲，就在他衍伸出來的觸絲下一點一點的像是被橡皮擦消去的顏色般，再也不具任何力量。

「為什麼突然這麼嚴重呢？」

來人直直地走向前，然後在瀨名泉的躺椅前停下了腳步，似乎有些遲疑的伸出手，然後輕輕地撥開那覆蓋眼前的銀髮，他的手指在觸碰上對方的皮膚的那一刻，可以感受到那精神領域輕輕地搖曳了，就像是配合那手指的動作，還有那聲音中的嘆息。

「哥哥。」

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

天祥院英智睜開眼，是熟悉的房間布置，明明是溫控的房間，他卻感覺濕熱而不適，在床上坐起身，那異樣的聲響並沒有引起他的注意力，明明是在床上，但他卻像是從水裡撈起來一樣的濡濕，蓬鬆柔軟的金髮貼在臉上，如天空般美麗的眼眸失了神，就像是這具身體失去了魂魄。

『嗚……』

半透明的黃金獵犬從隱蔽處顯現了出來，牠伸出鼻子頂了頂天祥院英智濡濕的手指，卻沒能得到預想中的反饋，就在這時，那鼻子像是聞到了什麼氣息，從床邊奔到了門旁，雖然看起來一般，但這奢華的房間佈滿了抑制器的線路，以至於精神體的牠毫無用武之地，而那扇房門在英智在裡頭的時候，是尋常的人無法在天祥院英智無法允許時進入的，上頭有著非常強悍的生命辨識鎖，得到允許的，只有天祥院英智的青梅竹馬的蓮巳敬人，還有就是日日樹涉。

「Amazing──我親愛的皇帝，令人憐愛的英智啊，歡迎回來。」

走向天祥院英智，日日樹涉伸手把床上發楞的人公主抱了起來，白色宮殿同時連結進天祥院英智的精神領域之內，明明是個嚮導但抱著天祥院英智的日日樹涉誇張的來回晃了晃，又大轉了三四個圈，這手臂的力量對於一般嚮導來說簡直是異類般的存在。

「喔！你濕的就像是從海裡撈起的美人魚呢，走吧，讓清潔人員處理那些髒污，我們去好好梳洗一番吧！」日日樹涉即便沒有任何回應，也依然愉悅的說著，並自然的決定了接下來的事項，「沒事的，再過一下下，人魚公主就會擁有美麗而足以支撐她的雙腿。不著急喔，我親愛的皇帝陛下。」

天祥院英智靠在日日樹涉的身上半瞇著眼，但顯然身體完全放鬆了下來，連呼吸都顯得平穩而綿長。踏進浴室的一瞬間，整個浴室就像是一鍵翻開的折疊式積木，水也依照設定好的溫度傾瀉而出，日日樹涉將天祥院英智放進了碩大浴缸的一角，替他解開了身上被汗浸濕的衣服，他的動作很俐落，就像是這樣的事很稀鬆平常，但被解開衣服的天祥院英智卻微微的臉紅起來。

「喔呀，害羞了嗎？真是稀奇事啊。」

浴室的光線十分明亮，從天祥院英智的眼中看去，被稍稍浸濕的日日樹涉就像是帶著淺淺的光暈，既清爽也十分艷麗。而自己一絲不掛的身體就這麼出現在如此美麗的目光下，讓他一瞬間不自在了些，但也只是短暫的一瞬，很快特殊的藥劑順著洗澡水覆蓋住他整個身體，日日樹涉的精神領域的效果藉由媒介更快的與天祥院英智的精神世界連結。

* * *  
「溜掉了呢。」

朔間零閉上了眼，在數次的查探兵營內部之後，無功而返的他心情甚差的嘖了聲，躲在那把特製黑傘下避開了陽光的直接照射，雖然並不是不能照光，但是做為精神領域為無光的暗夜，朔間零對光的適應性總是差了些。

「學長是被甩了嗎？」  
「前輩你是不是被甩了啊。」

兩個幾乎長得一模一樣的孩子，披著相似卻不同比例配色的藍與粉色外袍一前一後的跳到朔間零的身邊。分不清是嘲諷多些還是憐憫多些，他們的雙手看起來力道並不足夠，但卻好是穩健的掛在朔間零的肩上。

「哼哼，看來是吾輩逼得太緊了喏，本來以為會是個倔強的孩子，沒想到也有這麼可愛的一面。」  
「朔間學長的眼睛亮晶晶的⋯⋯」  
「亮晶晶的好可怕，是想要欺負人的眼神呢。」  
「真可怕呢。」  
「真是同情那個被前輩看上的人。」  
「就是啊。」  
「⋯⋯葵雙子唷，去通知阿多尼斯，吾輩可以出發了。」

朔間零喊住了在自己身上一搭一唱的兩個孩子，快速的在他們的額頭各點了一下，只見兩個小朋友同時鬆開了手，各退了幾步揉了揉被點的地方。

「唉，知道啦。」  
「真是的，仗著精神力強欺負小朋友。」  
「就是。」

雖然開始動身，但葵日向跟葵裕太依然是保持著難以區分彼此的狀態一搭一唱著，時不時交換著彼此的語氣跟動作，讓人耳目繚亂。  
朔間零閉上眼，精神領域與朔月的城市設施連結，他默默的掃過了整個城市的狀態，實話說即便是當年最風光絢爛之時，朔月的一切設施在自己眼裡也都與自己無關，他從來沒有費心思在照顧這個以自己為榮耀的領地。

『⋯⋯懶惰，這就是你的原罪，朔間家的零君。』  
『你後悔過嗎？就那麼在最初，那樣捨棄了冀望著你的那些人。』

做為自由象徵的朔月，因為誕生了第一嚮導的存在，是當初充滿著最多難以遏止的藥物氾濫與脫序癲狂的城市，只是最強的嚮導之名完全掩蓋了那些，現在的朔月則與當時完全相反，過於嚴苛生活條件與規則，加上被死亡之地常年的襲擊，人口流失、資源不足。明明是如此緊迫的生活環境，但意外的是，現在的朔月卻很安寧。

「唉……」

消極的混亂，無知的安寧。朔間零無法判斷哪一種選擇對世界更好一些，但總歸這兩個選擇都不是最好的。朔間零撐著傘，漫步走向等著他的夥伴，為了後面可能發生的事，他還是得先一步做好準備。

「吾輩可不是這麼容易就被甩掉的。」

英智。

* * *  
在審問室裡，蓮巳敬人與杏一對一的談話著，在他的認知裡，這個時候做為他青梅竹馬的天祥院英智並不會關注著都城的一舉一動，也許應該說，其實一直以來對於整個夢之咲的各種配置跟調整，大多都是由自己決定的，天祥院英智最主要的任務，是承擔所有外界的指責與壓力。當然他也清楚有些對他而言稍嫌遙遠的事情，英智並不會告知他，在這些事情上比起自己，那個曾為驅逐對象之一的日日樹涉英智反而更為信任與坦承，不，也許只是因為自己從來不去過問，也不曾去多想，逃避了去了解那個人可能去做什麼自己無法接受的作為。

「蓮巳大人。」  
「你所說的這些事情，我可否看作是來自塔的意志？」  
「……可以。」杏深吸了口氣，堅定地回答。「塔雖然查到了夢之咲裡有許多極端分子的影子，但就目前我的調查，夢之咲並未成為那些人所圖謀的模樣。」  
「……那些人，」蓮巳敬人在沉默了一段時間之後再次開口，「你們稱之為什麼？」  
「這也許能做為塔曾經在夢之咲存在過的證明，塔與夢之咲一樣，我們會根據特殊能力或是特別的哨兵嚮導給予代稱，這單純只針對個體而非群體，那些人即便曾經有過塔賦予代號，現在顯然也無法使用了。不過他們還與塔相連時，就已經有屬於他們的特殊稱呼『傳承花火之人』，他們是這麼稱呼自己的——」杏張開口說道，「⋯⋯」

* * *  
「普羅米修斯。」

天祥院英智終於恢復了往日般的狀態，他自己穿上了最後一件衣物，沒有與日日樹涉進一步調情的時間跟餘韻了，再者方才在連結液體中，被對方肆意的捉弄了一番，跟某人那時是無法抵抗相比，對於日日樹涉，天祥院英智真是拿這人沒辦法。在接收完所有的資訊之後，天祥院英智快速的腦內統整出可能的答案跟思路。

「做為第一批研究哨兵嚮導的人，他們把自己視為智慧的傳承者，確實也不為過。」  
「哦呀，真是一群有趣的傢伙。」  
「最開始，我需要他們的智慧幫助我，於是便與他們聯手。」天祥院英智笨拙的扣著自己的衣服上的鈕扣，「但我與他們有著本質上很大的差距。」  
「於是你很乾脆地捨棄他們了呢，真是薄情的皇帝陛下。」日日樹涉搖晃著手指，精神體的白鳥與實體的白鴿交錯的飛舞。  
「如果可以真不希望涉這樣講我呢，對我來說可是正當的交易。」  
「喔呀，失禮了。」

TBC...  



	19. Chapter 19

蓮巳敬人不自覺的皺起眉，連結杏所帶來的塔那方的資訊，他已經大略的觸摸到夢之咲現在一部分真實的面貌，突然可以理解自己的青梅竹馬為什麼一直有些不安的情緒。英智重新建立夢之咲的秩序所使用的基本藍圖，是來自於蓮巳敬人自身所遺棄的最初計劃的基礎之上所改善的。  
在天祥院英智還在這個位置上，做為皇帝，無論是負面聲浪或是追隨者，夢之咲無論有多少危機都能迎刃而解，因為無論是夢之咲原先的御五家或是那些自稱普羅米修斯的存在，都不可能跨越英智所設下規則。

「如果英智⋯⋯」

突然紅之月搖晃了一下，這是外頭與蓮巳敬人相連之人給的一個預警，他一個嘆息，紅之月渺無消息的撤下。門口接著傳來一陣聲響，門上的提示聲響起，只見門外神崎颯馬與都城隸屬的護衛哨兵一同進入。

「蓮巳殿下。」  
「蓮巳大人，審問的時間已經結束了，請問這個人有什麼問題需要再問些什麼嗎？」都城的護衛哨兵裡級別比較高的人在行過禮後向蓮巳敬人詢問。  
「嗯，我沒什麼想問的了。」蓮巳敬人不緊不慢的看了杏一眼，然後伸手推了推眼鏡，「這個人沒什麼問題。」  
「⋯⋯好的，這樣的話根據程序，杏小姐大概還有六小時就能離開了。」

杏望向了跟著蓮巳敬人的連結哨兵一同出現的這些都城的護衛兵，他們級別比起朔月的護衛兵顯然高出了太多，做為邊境的城鎮，明明比都城更容易遭受死亡之地的侵擾，但配置的卻是大量的衛兵。然而眼前的護衛兵至少是B級別的戰力，僅僅眼前的這一小隊，都能護一個邊境城市平安順遂，兩個都市戰力差距十分劇烈，認知到這個狀態杏不由得感覺微妙。

「⋯⋯怎麼了嗎？」  
「沒、沒事。」

這一刻突然意識到，明星與冰鷹平常在對話中，對於這個國家資源「不均」的討論，是來自此。畢竟對於這個世界的狀態來說，哨兵與嚮導是一個直接的戰力指標，生命的依存關鍵。做為曾經塔的斥候一員，她可以理解夢之咲的戰略部署，然而一旦與這個國家的許多人來往之後，很多配置就顯得「過於殘酷」了。這個狀況卻只有自己感覺到，沒有任何人覺得異常。

「蓮巳殿下，『那位』似乎已經回到白色宮殿之中了。」

神崎颯馬並未對蓮巳敬人審問的對象有過多的關注，低聲一句失禮後，湊到了蓮巳敬人的耳邊。

「知道了，我馬上過去。」  
「我跟您一起。」  
「不⋯⋯」蓮巳敬人下意識想拒絕，聲音卻被神崎颯馬突然抓緊自己的手扼止在舌尖。「唔！」  
「失禮，請讓我陪您一起去吧，鬼龍前輩也說盡量別離開您太遠。」神崎颯馬鬆開了些自己的手勁，但仍然堅持自己的意見。  
「啊啊，我知道了。」蓮巳敬人被突然強勢的神崎颯馬的應聲震攝住不自覺的點了點頭。  
「謝謝您。」

神崎颯馬被應允的瞬間放開了蓮巳敬人的手腕，那強勢的氣勢也如煙消散，露出了與平常無異的純真笑容。蓮巳敬人眨眨眼，雖然想問什麼卻不知道該如何問起，深深的嘆了口氣還是決定先把這小小的狀況擱置了。

「走吧。」  
「是。」

* * *  
另一方面，並不知道杏即將被放出來的Trickstar成員，冰鷹北斗十分糾結的回到自己從未想過在離開後，會再次回來的地方──冰鴞，隸屬於夢之咲的第一軍校。也許應該說曾經的第一軍校，在哨兵組成的特殊部隊興起後，冰鴞所收納的軍校生，皆以五感未齊的衛兵或是一般人為主。

「北斗少爺，好久不見！」  
「別這樣喊，普通的北斗就行了。」  
「哈哈哈，你還是這麼開不起玩笑，這次回來見奶奶的嗎？」  
「不，奶奶我會再找時間去看她的，我這次回來是有些事找司令的。」

冰鷹北斗直入學校沒有任何的阻擋，甚至可以說他十分熟悉這裡的一切，事實上在他進入哨兵部隊之前，他的人生有大半的時間都在這裡，這裡等於是他的半個家。迎面而來的這名衛兵，也是從小就認識的學長，若是在冰鶚之外的地方，對方明明比自己早入軍，級等、軍功等不提，光只是哨兵與衛兵的區別，級別就低上很多，完全不可能有機會翻轉。

「冰鷹閣下嗎？他剛剛有傳訊息進來，快要回來了。」  
「這樣啊。」  
「那我去裡頭等吧。」  
「那我去執勤了，回頭見！」  
「好，晚點見。」

冰鷹北斗與前輩暫別之後，想了想還是決定照著原訂的計畫前往辦公室等著，畢竟也不知道那傢伙到底什麼時候進來。從他的肩膀上一只小白松鼠冒出了頭，蓬鬆的大尾巴拍呀拍的，烏黑的小眼睛十分靈動，就在牠要跳出去的那一刻，被冰鷹北斗眼明手快的拎住。

「欸，你怎麼跑出來的。」

冰鷹北斗的精神體是松鼠，正確來說是「松鼠群」。哨兵的精神體強度通常分類的十分簡單粗暴，最好是大型的捕獵型動物，但也會有如冰鷹北斗這樣的特殊狀態，精神體雖然是小型動物，但是數量相當的多。每一個精神體擁有的能力都不相同，即便是哨兵本人也未必知道每一個精神體的能力。冰鷹北斗隊手中這只雪白的松鼠便是這個狀態，這是他精神體分化出來時第一只，但也是唯一除了調皮搗蛋之外並沒有顯示過自己能力的精神體。

「不要掙扎！嘖，嘶──不要咬！別跑！」

雪白松鼠最終還是掙脫了出來，然後飛奔了出去，冰鷹北斗不自覺的追了上去，只見那只調皮到難以馴服的雪白松鼠，就這麼直奔到一個讓人意外的人身上，而且顯然是極為討好的在對方的手心上蹭了蹭。

「欸、真是可愛的小傢伙。」來人有著跟冰鷹北斗神似的長相，卻更為成熟，「北斗，這小傢伙真像是小時候的你啊。」  
「別玩了，父親。」冰鷹北斗面紅耳赤的伸手搶過自己的精神體，硬是讓牠待在了自己的懷裡。「我有事找您。」  
「嗯嗯？真是難得。」畢竟是在外頭，冰鷹誠矢壓下了想要把自己成年的兒子抱在懷裡揉頭的壞心眼，認真地說道。「如果是為了那個來自塔的貴客，只怕你來晚了。」  
「什麼意思！」  
「沒什麼，別擔心，她應該已經在被釋放的程序了。沒有意外的話。」

* * *  
對於每一個嚮導來說，對於精神與世界的想法都有自己的一套理解方式，對於日日樹來說，那是各式各樣的旋律，就像是音樂，也像是一種連續不斷的震動，不只是精神，可以說人心也是一種很細微的旋律，是無法自我欺瞞的純真。  
日日樹涉可以感覺到在這穩定而綿長的旋律有了一絲變化——來自天祥院英智的。

「⋯⋯涉？」

天祥院英智做為一個哨兵，一個世間價值觀上主動者，在與自己的關係上總是顯得過分的小心翼翼，即便有著隱約的求愛行為，卻並不過多的追求，甚至有些壓抑自己，就像是玻璃瓶中的濃郁香水。

「英智……」

日日樹涉有時對此也會覺得很困惑，天祥院英智是傾慕著自己的，他大多數的時間都能感受到這份愛意，但是偶爾，他會難以感受到英智的情緒與思慮，就像是找不到玻璃瓶的瓶口。或許是做為嚮導，他與英智的契合度並不高所造成的不安，這並不是英智的問題。自己與大多數的哨兵都契合度都不合拍，但這並不影響工作，包括英智也是如此，也許只是人心不足而已。  
只是此刻的天祥院英智是如此的情熱，在兩人的相處中少有的那種靈魂都隱隱沸騰的熱度。

「你知道你現在的模樣嗎？」日日樹涉伸出手捧著天祥院英智的臉頰，「真是令人驚奇。」  
「什麼？」

天祥院英智眼波流轉之際，湛藍的眼瞳蒙上了水色，接著不解地低頭望向了日日樹涉的眼睛，他們共同坐在一張長椅上更正確的說法是自從他們方才吻在一塊時，日日樹涉還維持著坐姿，但天祥院英智是半跪在椅子裡，直著身子低頭與對方接吻。

「庫呼呼呼，沒事。」日日樹涉伸手攔住了天祥院英智的窄腰，將這人春色滿溢的臉頰盡收眼底，「我喜歡你喔，英智。」  
「欸，嗯，我也喜歡你。」

日日樹涉沒有把話說盡，他知道天祥院英智這樣的變化，很殘忍的並不來自於他們的愛情，而是接觸了更純粹的東西，那是他與英智這麼多年來始終觸碰不到的，近似於本能的衝動。哨兵也許能對這種本能絲毫未覺，但嚮導卻是無法視而不見⋯⋯

「英智，無論如何，我都會在這場悲喜劇，永遠陪在你身邊。」  
「涉，你有時候說的話真是讓我摸不著頭緒，你的眼睛是不是看到了什麼我所無法觸及的事物呢？」  
「真是奇怪啊，我總覺得你是知道的啊，我所說的話語。」  
「你是不是把我想像成你了呢，我的涉。」  
「Amazing，哈哈，在你的心中『日日樹涉』是如此無所不能呢，英智。」

日日樹涉的指尖滑過了天祥院英智那柔軟的髮絲，在光線下就像是那就像是金絲般閃亮，他其實也很納悶為何這麼美的事物在自己身上長著，英智卻總是一點也沒有自覺利用這份美貌，也許是因為是一位哨兵，才會使得天祥院英智如此，平心而論作為嚮導，日日樹涉自覺自己對自己所有可使用的天賦都理解得很徹底。

「涉？」

天祥院英智有些困惑地閉上了雙眼，不由自主靠向了日日樹涉的懷裡，本來十分旖旎的氣氛突然被嚮導的精神領域覆蓋，金色的觸絲連結著天祥院英智的身體，一閃而過的屬於天祥院英智的精神領域上有著怵目驚心的幽谷與深夜，然而做為一個開放性的嚮導，日日樹涉僅只能為這樣的精神領域進行安撫，卻無法根治。

「如果，存在這樣的機會，我是否能做到將你交出去呢？」

TBC...  



	20. Chapter 20

是夜，銀色浪潮拍打著漆黑海面。倒映著星空的美麗黑海下，是洶湧的暗礁潛伏其下，不知曾經有多少人在這底下落難。在岸上的這一頭正立著禁止進入的牌子，根據上頭的侵蝕痕跡看來已有幾分年歲，架著防護欄正是為了阻止有人不小心進入這個危險區域，然而就在這時一個有著褐色短髮的人來到邊上，這人乍看之下十分年輕而生澀，實則是里深這裡的第一哨兵，守澤千秋。

「喂！該上來了喔！」守澤千秋朝著海大喊著，「奏汰，你在這裡嗎？」

在守澤千秋的連聲喊喚之下，平靜的海面終於起了點動靜，一個半長藍髮的男人從暗礁潛伏的海裡浮上了岸，身邊的波濤是美麗的銀色，就像是與海洋連為一體般，深海奏汰一點一點的浮上了岸，在腳碰上岩石的瞬間站立起來，不以為意的濕著身子跨過了防護欄來到的這頭。

「千、秋，怎麼突然來找我？」  
「你朋友來找你了，所以我來叫你啊，其他人又不確定你的位置。」  
「噗咔噗咔，是零啊。」

深海奏汰笑著抬起了頭，做為嚮導的他很快就感知到了踏進他佈防領域的來者為何。而同時，與自己的小隊會合的朔間零也同時抬起了頭，身上的精神觸絲友好的觸碰了一下身邊的精神領域，兩人僅用這樣先小小的打了招呼。就在這時一塊大毛巾直接披在了濕淋淋的深海奏汰身上，並不很在意這兩個嚮導在精神領域上的小動作。

「小心著涼啊你。快點，我們回去吧。」

* * *  
喀、喀、喀——子彈一顆又一顆的打了出去，這個準度精確的將擴張的死亡之地的邊緣限制住，每一顆子彈裡都含有最新研發的嚮導素，這是現有的資訊顯示可以有效控制死亡之地侵略的方法。

「——少爺，請專心。這是皇帝陛下親自分派下來的工作呢。」

只見從後頭一個揮刀，靛藍短髮的青年俐落的出手，死亡之地裡浮起的侵蝕性生物就被一分為二，雖然因為還未成形，所以無法確定會成為什麼，但基礎已經可以看見鳥的輪廓，想來這個死亡之地不會變成相對比較難搞的終魂，應該只是一個比較簡單的集聚。

「少囉嗦，奴隸，我知道啦！」

雙手舉著與身高不合的狙擊槍，姬宮桃李一邊無比默契地與被他喊做奴隸的伏見弓弦錯身，一邊再次向著還未成形的死亡之地射出填裝嚮導素的子彈，將那企圖越界的侵蝕再次釘在界限之內。被稱做皇帝直屬的Fine部隊成員，若連未能成形的死亡之地都對付不了，回去可真的是要被笑死。雖然實質上，姬宮桃李還只能算是實習哨兵，離成為正式哨兵還有半年，但幾乎所有人都知道他將來會直接進入Fine的部隊，所以他的任務也是由Fine的核心下派，比一般的任務還要更難一些。

「少爺小心！」

只見姬宮桃李的身側突然冒出大量的侵蝕性生物，伏見弓弦立刻放出自己的精神體，只見一只九尾白面狐一個甩尾，將所有的攻擊擋在了尾巴上，就看見那尾巴瞬間被腐蝕了大半，同時伏見弓弦也像是受到重創般的噴出了口鮮血，只見他眼一紅，揮刀將所有周身的死亡之地產物一擊而破，姬宮桃李被這個陣仗嚇了一跳，手上的狙擊槍都忘了使用。

「奴、奴隸？」  
「少爺，快清醒一點！快繼續打出嚮導素壓制死亡之地，不要讓它成型。」  
「好、好啦，我知道了。」

姬宮桃李對著未成形的死亡之地接連射出好幾發嚮導素的子彈，壓住了想趁機成形的死亡之地，並同時將上浮的幾個侵蝕性生物用子彈分解，雖然一開始有些慌張，但姬宮桃李在伏見弓弦的幫助下很快恢復鎮定，用最快的速度將死亡之地用嚮導素分解。

「不愧是少爺，唔。」  
「喂、奴隸，奴隸！弓弦！你不要死啊──」

只見伏見弓弦在所有危機解除的瞬間昏了過去，而姬宮桃李只來得及在對方倒地之前扶住對方，慌張地呼喚著對方的名字，而在之後守在外圍的Fine部隊在確定死亡之地反應消失後，進來檢查狀況後發現了這個狀況，急忙帶著伏見弓弦與姬宮桃李返回星曜。

* * *  
白色宮殿內天祥院英智身上連結著日日樹涉的精神領域，一身綴飾著淺藍的白西裝像是掛滿著金色的流蘇般，聖潔而華貴。天祥院英智在窗戶旁闔著眼休息著，他明明只是想休憩一下，但卻不自覺沉進無聲的世界。

『……英智，』  
『英智，你是，這邊的──』

只見天祥院英智的夢境中，暖洋洋的金色天空中浮現了許多幽暗漆黑的深谷，隱隱散發著黑氣，這個景象就像是──成形的黑洞。就在天祥院英智身邊冒起了像是黑洞顯現的黑氣時，黑氣與日日樹涉的精神嚮導素擦出了細微的閃電，就像是風雨欲來的前夕，白色宮殿的緊急聯絡通知倏地響起！天祥院英智很快的醒了過來，他一抬手，感應器就立刻回傳了他想要了解這件事的訊息。

「報告！」很快的，就有執勤的哨兵前來報告狀況，「伏見下尉受到了未成形的死亡之地的侵蝕物質，日日樹大人已經前去進行淨化。」  
「伏見嗎？那桃、姬宮實習哨兵的狀況呢？」  
「報告，姬宮家前來實習的哨兵並未聽聞任何狀況，僅只有伏見下尉受到了侵蝕性的傷害。」  
「我理解了，先下去吧。」  
「是。」

天祥院英智從窗檻邊離開，走回了桌前將政務大廳那邊傳來的各項公文與整備清單請願批閱了一遍，上面有著蓮巳敬人附註的意見，天祥院英智會根據自己的判斷駁回或是核閱，通過的公文會實行下去，不簽核的公文又分成需重議、不採納還有與敬人的想法不同的分類。  
這些工作看起來普通，大致完成也差不多這天就結束了，夢之咲的內務其實相當繁雜，然而國內現在還是有許多麻煩的事懸而未決，以至於無法讓更多的人進入內部的行政作業。

「嗯？」

聯絡器裡藍砂與金砂反覆地翻滾著，不斷地發出英智、英智的聲音，天祥院英智光看了一眼，就知道那是誰聯絡過來。

「庫呼呼，日安啊，英智。」  
「涉、弓弦如何了？」  
「Amazing！我的皇帝陛下，執事先生已經沒事了喔，但因為他要是清醒就會立刻想回到公主殿下的身邊，所以我先強制讓他睡一下。」  
「弓弦意外的其實是閒不下來的，讓他睡會也好，醒來的時候就讓那孩子去照顧他吧，弓弦看到可愛的桃李想必就不會急著想逃出醫院了。」  
「英智，你還好嗎？」  
「這才是我想問的呢，涉還好嗎？你忙了半天了，累嗎？」  
「啊啊，別擔心你的小丑，我可是保持著規律的作息，與必要的休息時間的。」那頭的日日樹涉俏皮的行了個小小的宣示禮，「但英智不是的吧，討厭休息的你總是等到必須休息的時候才乖乖睡覺的。」  
「唉呀，在你的面前我怎麼像是個調皮任醒的孩子呢，雖然我並不否認。好吧，我答應你，我等等就去休息。」

藍砂與金砂順著那頭日日樹涉的動作伸出了右手，輕輕撫過天祥院英智的臉頰，藉著連結著的精神觸絲，天祥院英智閉上了雙眼感受這溫柔的憐愛。

「英智，你要的資料我已經送進了你終端裡。」  
「啊啊，謝謝你，涉。」

此時無聲勝有聲，他們都有些什麼想說的話，卻選擇了不打擾這一刻的溫馨，日日樹涉與天祥院英智相視一笑，他們就在這樣無聲的對視中結束了通訊。

* * *  
「啊，杏！這邊這邊！」

當杏從行政中心裡的紅櫻大樓走出時，衣更真緒與明星昴流已經等在那裡，另外兩個人去的地方離中央比較遠，所以一時難以返回。在管制區內非值勤不能使用交通工具，四處都是快步行走的哨兵與嚮導，他們三人也快步的跟著人潮向外走出。

「還好嗎？行政中樞的人有為難你嗎？」一踏出紅櫻大樓的管制區，明星昴流就詢問了杏的狀態。「因規定非中樞人員不能接近，所以我們只能在紅櫻大樓這邊等你。」  
「沒事的，我沒有事，你看。」杏拍拍自己的身體笑了笑說。  
「畢竟那裡幾乎都是皇帝的直屬部下，雖然我之前因為在實習期間配置在紅月部隊，因此在紅櫻大樓有一份兼職，但依然對中樞的行政配置使不上力。」衣更真緒一臉歉意的說著，「聽說這次審問官不是星曜那邊派人，算是不幸中的大幸。」  
「是蓮巳敬人喔。我是說審問官。」杏冷不防的丟出了一句震撼彈。  
「什麼？」  
「我本來就有打算私下與他談談，只是沒想到他會主動來找我。」杏不自覺地深呼吸了一次，「怎麼了嗎 ？」  
「不，只是覺得你膽子真的很大。」衣更真緒抓了抓後頸說道，「我們先去跟北斗會合吧，他也很擔心你。」  
「嗯。」杏點了點頭，然後像是突然想起般，「對了，我好像看到了英智先生。」

* * *  
在紅櫻大樓內一處全是落地窗玻璃的走廊上，天祥院英智默默的站在玻璃前看著底下離開的人們，這時另一個人從另一端走近，影子剛落在他腳底，天祥院英智就勾起了嘴角。

「真難得你會離開白色宮殿。」那個人的聲音先響起。  
「我也不是時時刻刻都待在涉的精神領域的，」天祥院英智並沒有回頭，語氣十分乖巧的說道，「我就知道踏進你的領域你肯定很快就會來的，敬人。」  
「真是的。」

TBC...


	21. 番外 皇帝的休息日-上

* * *  
在那之後約三年，天祥院英智仍然是夢之咲的第一哨兵，也仍然保有榮耀的「皇帝」代號，然而他現在可以說完全成為了這片大陸的精神指標，與過去相比他可以說是過著十分糜爛的生活。這個狀況也不是全然是他造成的就是了，天祥院英智深深地嘆了口氣。

「我應該說過很多次了，別總是闖進來，零君。」

天祥院英智漂浮在一處極光與黑水交錯的特殊空間之中，他在意識到之前，是正在深沉的睡眠中，然而也許是自己睡得太久，放置了太久某個不甘寂寞的傢伙，在並不打算真正吵醒自己的狀態下，他選擇闖進自己的精神世界之中，更正，應該說是連結了彼此的精神領域。

「也不是只有吾輩，別總是對吾輩如此敏感喏。」

身前的朔間零一邊說一邊伸手撫摸了一把天祥院英智柔軟的金髮，而同時後頭的那個人就像是無聲無息的伸手環住了天祥院英智的腰，日日樹涉偏著頭與被嚇到轉過頭的天祥院英智對視。

「Amazing，英智，你總是對我的出現很驚訝呢。」  
「涉，別……」天祥院英智陀紅著臉，感受到自家的兩個嚮導開始在自己的身體上游移，「你以前，雖然也很難猜透，但沒有這麼……唔！」  
「吾輩猜猜你想說什麼，急色？」  
「英智，你總是把我想的太美好了些，不知道算好還是不好。」日日樹涉的臉上露出了一點微妙的神情，似乎是對天祥院英智對自己的印象有些矛盾。

晝與夜，極光與黑水，日日樹涉與朔間零在自己已然漫佈長夜的精神領域上新建構了新的世界，填滿了那曾經外表光線而內裡斑駁不堪的世界，最開始時變成這樣的關係並非是天祥院英智的計畫，他原以為自己將會孤獨的死去，然而結局並非如此。

「那就把過去的印象覆蓋過去就行喏。」朔間零壞笑說著，「一次不行，兩次不行，那就做上無數次，總是能覆蓋過去的。」  
「唔、」

朔間零的手指穿透過了天祥院英智的衣服捏住了胸前的乳尖，在精神的世界裡，衣服原先是做為障眼的作用，然而可以說是這個精神領域半個主人的朔間零輕輕鬆鬆就突破了障礙，而同樣的日日樹涉也是這個世界的半個主人，也同樣無法對他起作用，只見他輕輕一撥，那層衣服就立刻消失了。

「Amazing，真是令人驚訝──」  
「吾輩的好友，這次就讓你來主導吧。」

只見朔間零那帶著紫光的觸絲讓出了主導權，圍繞著天祥院英智的金色觸絲順著日日樹涉手指的動作圈緊了他的大腿內側，然後拉開那雙白皙的大腿，將雙腿間被隱藏的器物暴露了出來，跟朔間零的風格不同，日日樹涉的主導相當的直接，就像硬是揭開了被遮掩的物事，粗暴的顯露裡頭吸引自己的東西。

「涉！呃、」

粗暴、直接，在精神的世界之中，日日樹涉作為嚮導的氣息十分強勢，他捧著天祥院英智的臉龐親吻著，愛撫著他熟知的，屬於天祥院英智的敏感點，相當硬來的刺激著，而輔助的朔間零也並沒有閒著，他的觸摸極其溫柔的遊走在身軀周遭，令人發癢的、頭皮發麻的搭配著日日樹涉的攻勢。

「噓。」

不管是後穴，或是前端。明明知道這一切並不是真實，但天祥院英智仍然受到了極大的刺激，被精神撫慰與引誘的難以自控的喘著氣，他感受到自己從身體深處炸裂般的性衝動，他知道在精神領域被貫穿的快樂，那是他第一次觸碰性愛之時就被引導的結果。  
在哨兵與嚮導的這層關係中，多半是哨兵侵入嚮導的精神領域，引導嚮導釋放嚮導素讓彼此興奮，然後哨兵將自己的精神力作為楔子進入那精神領域帶來衝擊，然而此刻自己的狀態卻不是，他的精神領域無法作為楔子侵入他人，他只能被動的讓自己的嚮導從自己身體的深處不斷的、不斷的衝撞自己的四肢百骸。

「啊啊、」天祥院英智有點快被這不斷衝擊自己身體的精神力搞得有些發狂，「快、進來。」

深處的空虛讓他忍不住催促，日日樹涉釋放的精神波太過強烈，與平時朔間零那漸進式的精密而綿密衝擊來的過於強烈，同樣是喜歡他渴求的模樣，朔間零的侵入十分纖柔，讓他羞恥而難以拒絕，而此刻的感受卻更像是讓他的精神逼迫到極限而空虛，讓他無法多想更多的事情。

「啊，嗯，給你。」

日日樹涉的性器插入了自己方才一直暴露在人前的穴口，精神上的侵入讓他瞬間全身痙攣，他一瞬間清醒了過來，雖然僅只有那一瞬間，他同時感受到了自己的身體被插入事實。然而下一刻又被頂回了精神領域之中，他抖著身體被對方大力的操幹著，全身泛紅而喘息著。而同時，朔間零緊緊的箝制著他，因為不是現實，他還有意識，意識著自己同時在朔間零的懷裡被愛撫著，親吻著，日日樹涉在他的精神裡釋放著嚮導素，他們的高潮會完全同步，應該說，若對方沒有高潮，自己也會一直維持著飢渴的狀態。

「啊、」

被這股精神衝擊搞得有些神智不清，天祥院英智感受自己的身體深處一陣跳動，日日樹涉終於在現實與精神領域裡都達到了第一次的高潮點，他們一起喘息著，就在天祥院英智精神還彌留在那股餘韻之中，朔間零猛然的出手了，紫色的觸絲在日日樹涉沒有離開的前提下侵襲而入。

「呃啊！別、」

幾乎是同一時間，天祥院英智就察覺了朔間零想做什麼。

「不要同時，不、我會瘋，不要！」  
「零，不如我先退。」  
「不喔，吾輩就要做這個。」

在現實世界中，雙插入是很特殊考驗受方的身體極限的，在精神領域中，這代表了會有兩種不同的嚮導素同時在身體內部橫衝直撞，所有的感覺會放大而敏感的活躍著。這代表著即便從夢中醒來，天祥院英智也會全身充滿著難以退去的饑渴與熱切，就像是中了精神版的性愛毒藥般瘋狂。

「啊、」

這個衝擊不只會對哨兵的天祥院英智有效，連結在一起的日日樹涉以及主導這一切的朔間零也會一起瘋狂，然而朔間零顯然要的就是這個結果，而日日樹涉就像是突然意識到了朔間零想傳達什麼般，反手扣住了掙扎的天祥院英智，金色的觸絲也開始細緻的傳遞著快感與興奮，只見貼著的胸膛在朔間零從背後侵入的瞬間開始細細地顫抖著，全身泛起了紅潮。

「要、撐破了，別、啊──」

無法分辨這股快感的真實性的天祥院英智失神而混亂的感受著兩個性器在自己的身體裡做妖，粗長而硬挺的來回插著自己的身體，讓自己連淚液、唾液都無法控制的流出，他清醒之後最不喜歡做這個就是因為自己的失態難以控制的緣故。

「不會撐破的，我的皇帝陛下，你只會被填滿而已。」  
「啊──好、好脹、好舒服，疼、」

被刺激的十分混亂的天祥院英智已經難以控制這股呻吟聲，他分不清楚自己現在到底是現實還是在精神之中，這股快感讓他的腦子完全被沖擊的難以作用。

TBC...


	22. 番外 皇帝的休息日-下

* * *  
寂靜的天空庭院，星曜的某棟私人產業的大樓頂層闢出了這樣奢華而靜僻的植物園，植物園的中心處有著一間獨棟平房，裡面的空間是三間開放式的房間連結起來的特殊構造，，這裡是天祥院英智特別的小別墅。

「……還睡著？」

在不需要維持白色宮殿之後，日日樹涉時常會離開星曜去各處走訪，雖然並非長時間不在星曜，但若是接收到天祥院英智的休假通知，他與朔間零會很快地回到這個小庭院來撫慰他們唯一的哨兵。於是才有著日日樹涉一開門就看到的景象，天祥院英智枕著裸身的朔間零熟睡著。

「睡得十分熟喏。」

朔間零大概是才洗過澡，身體還有些濕氣，指尖微微散出紫氣，那是唯有在這個領域內才能看清的，細而透明的幾千幾萬的精神觸絲，正在一遍遍的梳理著那美麗強大卻又脆弱的精神圖景。

「汝也別磨蹭了。」  
「庫呼呼呼，我還以為你很喜歡英智這樣靠著你呢，零。」  
「別廢話了。」

日日樹涉解開了自己制服外衣的束縛，白色宮殿在他的動作間已經與朔間零的深邃荒野進行了融合，屬於日日樹涉的白色的觸絲比他的身體還要早一步來到天祥院英智的圖景內，在熟悉的精神脈動中穿梭。

「唔、」只見天祥院英智不自覺低吟一聲，白皙臉頰上浮現了些許微紅。

精神梳理的時候，因為是非常親密的動作，尤其是像現在這樣如此深入的狀態下，對於感官與精神都十分敏感的哨兵而言，很難沒有任何反應。即便天祥院英智清醒時，都未必壓得住這股生理需求，更何況是沒有控制的此刻。只見朔間零與日日樹涉對視了一眼，兩人四手把天祥院英智稍稍抱離了貼合的狀態，只見朔間零抬起天祥院英智的下巴唇就覆了上去，而同時，日日樹涉已經手圈住了天祥院英智挺起的性器，兩個人同時深入了屬於三個人的意識之中。

「……真是柔軟。」  
「因為他在與我們連結的那一刻，就再也無法偽裝更多了。」

意識深處，日日樹涉跟朔間零都同時共感著與天祥院英智深入紓解的興奮情緒，而同時他們也在撫摸著天祥院英智毫無抵抗能力的身軀，白皙的身軀上佈滿著兩個嚮導的吻痕，捏紅的乳尖，濕潤的脹紅性器，天祥院英智身高並不嬌小，他的性器雖然顏色略淡卻如一般哨兵一樣有著足夠分量，然而現在卻可憐兮兮的被人摸了又摸，揉了又揉，一遍遍的榨出了賀爾蒙濃烈的濁液。

「誰先？」

朔間零喘著氣問著同樣興奮的日日樹涉，兩根手指卻深埋在那早已一遍遍造訪過的緊窒，同時在裡面的還有另一個人的兩根手指，他們早已默契十足的做著準備動作，而理應清醒過來的天祥院英智還深埋在精神意識的深處被同樣的兩人在精神內部愛撫，他似乎醒著卻似乎更是昏沉著。

「我。」日日樹涉笑了笑，手指順著離開了那窄處。

朔間零也從善如流地跟著離開，伸手抱住了與自己面對面貼著的天祥院英智，而同時握著天祥院英智腰部的日日樹涉，他將自己脹痛的性器前端貼著天祥院英智那早已被揉得軟嫩而腸液濕潤的入口處，與精神意識中的自己同步送入深處，比起磨磨蹭蹭的性愛，對於天祥院英智性癖了若指掌的日日樹涉一口氣頂在天祥院英智舒服的地方，並在意識中放大那股快感，只見同一時間朔間零也不自覺地舔了舔下唇。

「啊、」

無法抑制那股破碎而煽情的喘息，天祥院英智清楚的意識到自己在精神被侵犯而同時現實中也被大力地操幹著，他不能控制自己在意識中的瘋魔，再給我！這股情潮洶湧的他像是被不斷地電擊，全身麻痺無法動作，卻有種無法克制的衝動，性衝動。無法克制在精神深處的饑渴感，他想要他的嚮導們對他更粗暴而直接的深入律動。然而他也同時害怕著這股強烈到會把自己炸開般的熱潮，一向主導的總是朔間零，而他與日日樹涉更像是享受的那一方，然而這一刻卻像撞上冰山一角之後，才發現這露出來的僅只是冰山的十分之一，他居然有些害怕這股鼓動了。

「……真是令人興奮的脈動。」

現實中已經換朔間零插入，但精神上主導的人仍然是日日樹涉，只見半醒半昏的天祥院英智全身顫抖著，下半身不管前後都因敏感而濕潤豔紅著，只見才剛射出的朔間零退出後，在日日樹涉再次插入後，讓天祥院英智醒了半透，全身仍然因為過度的精神情潮而動彈不得，而他打算做的事，就是精神裡做到一半的事。

「零，我先退，你……」  
「沒事，他巴不得吞掉吾輩的，你別退。」

朔間零藉著天祥院英智的身軀制住了日日樹涉的動作，因為要害在天祥院英智的體內，日日樹涉這一瞬間居然無法阻止朔間零即將做的事，雖然他們時常在另一個人在英智身體裡時，探進手指加強刺激感，但真的要一起進入這還是第一次，但哨兵的身體確實與常人不同，哨兵的身體一定程度會因為與深度結合的嚮導的需求而發生變化，日日樹涉不可否認的是他確實也覺得這樣是可能的。

「啊、」

只見朔間零從床頭那摸出了一小瓶的潤滑液，大量的擠在天祥院英智的腹部，只見那冰涼的液體讓全身因情潮發熱的那人顫抖起了身子，隨即被日日樹涉握住的性器抖了抖射在了他手心裡，已經射精好幾次的天祥院英智這一次的精液已經十分稀薄，與潤滑液溶成一片。接著就與平時般，朔間零的手指探進了那已經塞滿了日日樹涉的緊室之中，帶著大量的潤滑液加上剛射出的發軟，那柔軟的肌肉硬是被按出了空間，兩根、三根、四根，在朔間零探身上來，兩個人合力將天祥院英智的身體折出適合的空間，在朔間零將自己推擠進去的瞬間，只見本來還半昏半醒的天祥院英智因為這一瞬間兩個嚮導的放鬆而醒了過來，但精神裡殘留的感受太真實，他一時沒意識到自己竟然是真實的被兩根粗長的性器塞滿。

「好緊──」  
「Amazing……」

在本來美好濕潤的窄室裡面突然有了個對手，任何一個攻顯然都不會太舒服，但不知道為什麼這樣被吞噬的氣氛，居然讓他們精神上有種微妙的和諧感。天祥院英智雙頰燒紅著，那容納著兩根凶器的處所敏感的要讓人發狂，疼、爽、酸、麻──他分不清這是什麼感受，可能他早已在精神與身體上都沉浸在快感的海洋之中，他情緒充滿了煩躁。

「你、你們，」天祥院英智大概都不知道自己到底在說什麼，「動、動一動啊！做什麼都好，別──停、啊啊、」

得了天祥院英智這句話，兩個還有著半分猶豫的兩個人，倒是不約而同地開始律動了，但不是各做各的，這一刻的他們就像是思緒通聯的孿生兄弟，你進我出、我出你進，交錯著進出的緩緩加速律動，先慢慢地加大了快感的成分，然後在天祥院英智再次射出來時，換成了同進同出，裡頭除了潤滑液、腸液之外，還混著兩人各自射出的精液，交織成了一首黏膩的進行曲，這段性愛持續了比想像中更久一些，最終三個人都累倒在床上。

* * *  
大概是一天之後，三個人一起進了浴室洗浴，而這個國家戰力第一的哨兵正陰著臉，一個人在浴池一端待著。而另一端坐在同一個大浴池的兩個嚮導臉上跟肩膀全是洩恨般的咬痕，也許是因為咬痕之外的傷痕容易被誤會成別的什麼，ㄙ，尤其是出了鬼主意的朔間零。

「你們該慶幸這個國家的律法是不允許已婚哨兵殺害自己的嚮導的。」

即便昨日如何玩鬧的過頭，天祥院英智身上的吻痕與咬痕也消退了大半，與嚮導不同，哨兵的身上除了重創之外很難留下痕跡。

「英智，你明明也是很享受的。」  
「閉嘴，涉。」  
「這時候不要太誠實啊。」  
「你也閉嘴，零君。」

作為第一哨兵，夢之咲統治者與兩位傳說級別的嚮導的三人休息日總是在民間有著各種猜想，然而我們可以簡單的下一個結論，那就是真實永遠比想像還要更為香艷刺激。

FIN


	23. Chapter 21

人心是很複雜的，信任與懷疑，也就轉瞬之間的事，而契機也常常只是一件極小的事。蓮巳敬人是極信任天祥院英智的，一直以來皆是如此，然而杏所說的話，確實在他的思緒裡勾起了一點疑心。他從不懷疑天祥院英智與他一同希望夢之咲變得更好這個願望，但他只是懷疑，他們所想要見到的未來，是否並非同一個。

「你的小哨兵呢，今天沒有跟在你身邊嗎？」  
「神崎他，被我叫去處理一點事，在紅櫻沒有人會對我做什麼的，我可不是嬌弱的公主啊，英智。」  
「這個我是很清楚的，當年把寺廟裡搞得天翻地覆的事，我還記得呢。呵呵。」

蓮巳敬人還是忍住了自己的遲疑，踏出了步伐走到天祥院英智的身邊，無論如何這長久以來的信任不會輕易的被破壞掉。

「英智，舊部的老人們與塔似乎有些接觸，在這些訊息影響下，這幾年新編的幾支小隊，有部分似乎對我們現在的制度有些許意見。」  
「嗯？這些事情一向都是敬人在處理的不是嗎？」  
「……當年的御五家，似乎又有動作了。」蓮巳敬人推了推眼鏡說道，「做為舊時代的精神信仰，果然沒有這麼容易消亡。」  
「蓮巳神社對於這些還是一如既往的敏感。」天祥院英智偏過頭想了想，然後伸手拍了拍蓮巳敬人的肩膀，「老樣子，該是你處理的部分，全權交給你。至於剩下的，依然我來吧。」  
「英智，別做的過了，你不再需要背負那些。」  
「別擔心，敬人。」天祥院英智轉過頭再次看向了底下，「跟死亡之地比起來，已經破敗的御五家並不需要擔心。無論他們想要做什麼，都不會改變現在的夢之咲。」

蓮巳敬人看著天祥院英智那雙比晴天還要清澈的眸子，曾經有人以為天祥院英智是做為哨兵受到了命定嚮導的指引，因而掃清了曾經的御五家，只有離他這麼近的人才能看到真相，這個人眼裡看到的，絕不是單純的戀愛與衝動，他做每一件事的理由，都為了他自己想看到的未來，也許還有為了他自己。

「但，若只是想要針對我的話，倒不是沒有方法。」  
「英智？」  
「敬人，我對你還是有點失望的。」天祥院英智突然轉過身，面無表情地看向蓮巳敬人，然後嘴角微微的勾起了一個似笑非笑的弧度，「我回去了。」

天祥院英智並沒有打算回答那句話的意思，只是在蓮巳敬人複雜的眼神下，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，然後道了聲晚安後離去。

* * *  
失望？蓮巳敬人被這句話砸的頭暈腦脹的，在天祥院英智離開之後，他還愣在原來的地方，就像是被下了定身咒般動彈不得，他甚至不記得自己有沒有回覆那聲晚安。

「蓮巳殿下！」神崎颯馬的臉突然出現在眼前一臉擔心的望著自己。  
「啊、神崎，別這麼近。怎麼了？」

蓮巳敬人忍不住向後彈開了身軀，避開眼前有著一頭長髮美顏的少年哨兵放大了的臉，那是張美麗、古典的容貌，與天祥院英智一般同為世出名門的血脈，在基因的編列序上偏向哨兵的構成。

「失禮了，看殿下一直失魂落魄的，想說要是再叫不醒您，就只好帶您去鬼龍閣下那邊了。」

然而與天祥院英智不同，這少年的性格更為單純直率，當然會選擇他的一定原因，也是因為神崎颯馬本身的執著。

「並沒有那麼嚴重，」蓮巳敬人推了推眼鏡，就像是下定了決心說道，「但我們該做出點動作了，為了夢之咲與皇帝。」  
「殿下？」  
「走吧。」  
「是。」

* * *  
「就是之前在朔月幫了我們的人？」  
「是，但怎麼說呢，當時我所看到的英智先生給人的感覺很不一樣。」  
「不一樣？」  
「我感受到一股非常強悍的精神迴路，僅只一瞬間，雖然距離相當遙遠，但我確實感受到一股──難以描述的力量，鮮明的、就像太陽一樣。」

杏做為哨兵之中少見的斥侯，雖然戰力上並不突出，但她的靈敏絕非一般哨兵可及。衣更真緒與明星昴流面面相覷，這裡是白色宮殿──是興曜的中心，強大的人多如牛毛，然而她卻說──太陽，這樣炙烈而鮮明的精神力。

「……果然還是不可能吧。」  
「別嚇人啊。」  
「就算那位英智先生真的在這裡，大概也會在冰鶚那邊，而不會在行政中心這裡。」  
「冰鶚？」  
「夢之咲仍然保留了部分舊制的軍人體系，畢竟當初內部改革時，也有部分的軍方勢力支持。衛兵與一般人所編制的軍營，就是冰鶚。」  
「啊，原來如此。」

只見衣更真緒胸前的胸針，那上頭的寶石化成了紅色的晶砂，在那小小的空間裡迴旋震動著。

「不好意思，我接個訊息。」  
「你先接吧。」  
「反正小杏已經接到了，我們等你吧。」  
「謝啦。」

只見衣更真緒往無人的道路旁邊走了過去，他輕輕拍了拍胸針，那旋轉的晶砂就變成了兩條細線與他的耳朵連結在一起。

* * *  
里深，是個聳立在水上的城市，海水與淡水交會在此，因為崎嶇特殊的河谷與地勢，以至於住在這裡的絕大部分都是以水行車代步。也因此當朔間零與乙狩阿多尼斯來到哨站時，必須將吉普車先暫時存放。再另外以水行單人車進入里深的中心。

「喂！這邊──」

跟隨著那信天翁的指引，來到了等待許久的羽風薰與大神晃牙的處所，一間與朔月那裡所開設的一間相當類似的咖啡店聳立在那，不管是外觀還是內裡都是同樣的擺設。

「先進去休息一下吧，朔間的臉色不太對。」羽風薰還是比任何人都心細，在伸手幫助朔間零上岸的瞬間，就注意到他的臉色不對勁，「你是暈船嗎？」  
「哈哈、只是長途旅行消耗的體力一時間沒有恢復。」  
「別那麼逞強，你們嚮導的身體跟哨兵是不同的，即便你有過特殊訓練，也不要太亂來。」  
「哈哈，知道喏。」

朔間零幾乎是下一刻就被乙狩阿多尼斯整個扛起來，嚮導與哨兵不同在體力與五感上並沒有強化，連日的奔波甚少有休息的時間，加上中途還需要給乙狩阿多尼斯進行精神梳理，顯然是在這過程裡完全隱蔽了自己的疲勞。雖然朔間零本身屬於夢之咲頂端級別的軍階，但是他的小隊卻被分屬在低階隊伍，常年都是外派在資源較差的區域，若不是朔間家族本身的底蘊足夠深厚，只怕這樣的長期外派對基本體力就趨近於常人的嚮導，幾乎等同於折磨了。

「我進來囉。」  
「唔，吾輩沒事的，休息一下就沒事的。」

朔間零被搬到了咖啡館的裡間，房間裡頭的設計與朔月的設計如出一轍，四周放置了有助於嚮導精神力循環的導引器，比較諷刺的是這些導引器的開發者就是天祥院集團，還是天祥院英智下令開發出來的一系列給予嚮導方便的器具之一。羽風薰在朔間零的精神領域回穩之後，才再次踏進了房間。

「一如你所料，死亡之地的調查報告全都是星曜行政中心的機密，整個探查報告皆是由星曜直屬部隊專屬作業，完全不假手該地區的守備以及巡邏兵組。」  
「嗯，繼續吧……」  
「在這些地區之中，唯有里深負責該項的組成部隊有所不同。」  
「嗯，什麼地方不同？」  
「組成人員。只有這裡，所有回報的單位都是巡邏衛兵隊，而不是中央派遣的哨兵部隊。」羽風薰將手裡的資料展示給了朔間零過目，「這不像是天祥院的作風。」  
「唔嗯，確實很奇怪，天祥院極為信任在他的制度下逐漸壯大的哨兵與嚮導，而且從另外一方面來說，夢之咲的衛兵是設置在舊軍制下，冰鶚與星曜的合作關係並沒有看上去那麼密切，天祥院英智如此心思縝密，除非在這個衛兵隊裡，有讓他絕對信任的對象。」  
「實在很難想像那個偏執狂皇帝會信任哪個衛兵。」羽風薰聳聳肩，對這個猜測顯然有些難以置信。「畢竟是那個天祥院啊。」  
「衛兵……唔！」

朔間零眼一瞇腦裡突然閃過了一個身影，他將羽風薰的展示資料都翻了翻，雖然這些資料全都是殘缺不全，有些甚至只是筆記，但如朔間零猜想的一般在最終經手人上，幾乎都是同一個人的簽名。

「他們調查的時間區段是每三個月一次嗎？」  
「如果沒確認錯誤的話，是四個月一次。」羽風薰不解地看著突然精神翼翼的朔間零，「怎麼了嗎？」  
「嗯，吾輩大概知道那個衛兵是誰喏。庫呼呼──」

* * *  
天祥院英智回到了白色宮殿之中，即便已經作為夢之咲最強大的哨兵，這具身體的脆弱依然像是藤蔓般纏繞著自己，而且比任何時間都要更讓自己覺得束縛。

「我的皇帝陛下，在想什麼？」日日樹涉從窗邊翻了進來，帶著一朵藍色的玫瑰。

雖然在哨兵敏感的感官下，天祥院英智幾乎再也不會被任何事物驚嚇或是驚喜到，但是日日樹涉的心意，仍然讓他十分感動。

「涉，我這幾日可能又要去一趟里深。」天祥院英智伸手接過日日樹涉遞過來的玫瑰，優雅地笑瞇了眼。「你願意跟我一起去嗎？」  
「您想要您的小丑陪同您前往嗎？」  
「嗯，我有個預感。」  
「好的，你的日日樹涉會一路相伴。」

日日樹涉張開了雙臂，將天祥院英智納入懷裡，即便與世間的想像不同，但他們唯有這樣才是真正適合的狀態，天祥院英智是第一個讓他學會如何與人相處的對象，也是第一個讓他理解比起被疼寵，他更適合疼愛別人的定位，而巧的是，他也只對一個人如此。即便嘴上總是親近所有能親近的孩子，但他真正有疼愛情緒的也唯獨英智一人──即便他並不擅於表達這種情感的特殊性。

TBC...


	24. Chapter22

* * *  


午後，日光帶著一點昏黃讓人的影子都帶了點搖曳，過了一天中最熱辣的時間，風都帶著微涼。輕輕的帶起那頭柔軟的金髮，讓陽光在髮絲裡嬉戲，即便是如此模糊的景象，卻也無法模糊眼前之人的美貌，朔間凜月醒來的時候，就是這樣的景象。

「啊，你剛好醒來了，午安啊，凜月。」  
「小英，你怎麼在這。」

脫離了黑洞擴散的危險期之後，在朔間凜月的個人要求下，他搬回了哨兵與嚮導的訓練所──霍普的宿舍，而眾所周知的，他是少數不住在神聖騎士團領地的A級哨兵，可以說對於朔間凜月來說，霍普更像是家，更能舒緩精神。

「回來，看一看。」  
「既然這樣，小英給我泡一壺茶吧，好久沒喝你的茶了。」  
「……好。」

天祥院英智其實只在霍普成為了八個月的學生，為了後來的革命成功而來到這所訓練所訓練的理由，大概佔了六成以上，剩下的四成多半是對於這所唯一的特異人士訓練所的仰慕。而與凜月的緣分，也是從此開始的。他們最終沒有因為外頭的風雨而斷了情分，即便後來天祥院英智把凜月的親兄長，當時的首席嚮導，朔間零給等同驅逐了。

「──怎麼了？」

天祥院英智抽出了櫃子上的茶葉罐，即便很長時間沒有來，他還是寄送了不少好的紅茶跟點心過來，並且請人時常替換上頭的過期品，白皙的手指優雅的泡著茶，對於五感特別敏感的哨兵而言，茶與點心相對來說是類似於興奮劑的作用，但不管是天祥院英智或是朔間凜月都因為體質特殊而保留了這屬於普通人類的美好興趣。

「這香味真棒。」  
「小英也是很久沒有回來了。」  
「抱歉，事情忙完了之後，會常來的。」

朔間凜月趴在桌子上望著那冉冉升起的白煙，還有那清香而不刺鼻的茶香，顧慮到自己的精神敏感，天祥院英智選了香氣比較淡雅的紅茶，溫度跟浸泡時間都剛剛好。

「好了，請用。」

天祥院英智將茶壺傾斜那裡頭紅寶石般的茶液滑出，在朔間凜月專用的杯子裡呈現一個漂亮的色澤，只見朔間凜月呼呼的吹涼了熱茶，在啜飲了一口後，看著眼前笑得一臉孩子氣的天祥院英智，還是嚥下了本來想說的話。

「小英，不要做得太過火喔。」  
「……嗯。」

最終千言萬語還是化成了這一句，朔間凜月最終並沒有去試探天祥院英智的意圖，也不打算去猜測他接下來想做什麼。天祥院英智對於朔間凜月這份體貼的沉默，勾出了淺淺的微笑。

* * *  
就像是一場噩夢。  
可以說是造物主突如其來的變革，那個昨日還是普通人的天祥院家的小少爺，突然成為了覺醒年齡最大的哨兵，在沒有人注意的情況下入學了訓練所，開始學習如何運用自己的力量，而同時天祥院家的政權因為老爺子的過世，不再掌握整個夢之咲的命脈。就在所有人都急著鞏固自己的權力，而召回了各家族的哨兵以及嚮導的那時，連當時號稱最完備的軍隊──冰鶚正陷入了勢力拉扯之中，動彈不得之際，天祥院英智與蓮巳敬人以迅雷不及掩耳之速，帶著當時的蓮巳家族以及神聖騎士團，將整個都城給奪了下來。  
當時做為守護都城的哨兵──齋宮宗，從來未曾想過自己如此完美的部屬，有如銅牆鐵壁般的佈陣，居然會被一群乳臭未乾的實習哨兵與嚮導給一舉攻破。

『──你這個不知天高地厚的……』

天祥院英智將都城奪下後，其後的半個月包括都城在內的御五家上層，皆遭受了一定程度的清洗，所有跟隨天祥院英智的實習哨兵與嚮導，都堅信著自己是在改變整個國家的未來。而事實是，也確實改變了，從被隔離的怪物，變成了最中堅的存在。  
天祥院英智沒有殺死當時做為原敵對陣營的，御五家的哨兵與嚮導，他留下了他們，除了日日樹涉在受了他一劍之後，成為了他個人部隊的嚮導，而其他四人，他們難以調遣，雖然也無法重用。

『──你已經死了。』  
『從今日起，你就只是日日樹涉。』

那把貫穿自己的細劍，給了自己一個新的人生。而後，天祥院英智好一段時間沒有來找自己，就像是他來到自己面前，只是想給自己一個自由，一個在改變整個國家之時，順便改變自己的人生，卻沒有將兩個人的未來定在一起。

「──涉、」  
日日樹涉睜開了那雙如紫水晶般的眸，長長的睫毛隨著眼皮的動作搧呀搧，自從成為嚮導就再也沒有被嚇到，這感覺新奇的讓他好一回才笑著抬頭說道，「喔呀，我剛剛睡著了嗎？」  
「是啊。」天祥院英智露出了幾分寵溺的笑意，然後歪著頭走到了日日樹涉的身前，「我預備去里深一趟，你也一起吧。好嗎？」  
「庫呼呼呼，只要你開口，你的日日樹涉決不會拒絕的。」日日樹涉捧起了天祥院英智的手在手背上輕輕落下一吻。

只見天祥院英智的戒指微微的震動著，作為通訊器的金砂細緻而輕柔，兩人對視了一眼，在這一段短暫而不言而喻的視線交流中，在日日樹涉主動退避的溫柔下，毫無疑問以公事為優先了。天祥院英智指尖一個輕輕的撥動，好幾封訊息跳了出來。

「嗯？」其中一封訊息的內容，讓天祥院英智不自覺的擰起了眉心。

* * *  
看起來平靜無波的海平面上，一陣光線的分子在水面上搖晃開來，就像是一股向外擴散的波紋，一圈、兩圈、三圈⋯⋯突如其來的，一股強烈的精神力爆炸開來，在這擴散開來的波紋中央，一只游魚被捲進了這詭異的精神力中，僅只是一瞬間，這一條魚就像是被以分子為單位被拆解了，然後再次組合起來的時候，就像是經歷了一世紀的進化過程，「牠」的身軀已經有了像是人類的四肢，然而還是全身都是靛藍色⋯⋯

「這是什麼⋯⋯」

若不是親眼所見，只怕朔間零對眼前的畫面也是完全不可以置信，畢竟這樣的生物進化以往只出現在幻想的創作之中，而非現實的，真實的在眼前象是立體影像般的存在。

「是生命啊，零，噗卡噗卡。」  
「嗯，這種感覺……」

就在朔間零在思考是不是該接近時，一股很強烈的精神領域從那股波紋旁展現出，讓他瞬間拉著深海奏汰往後退了幾步，這股情緒就像是股負面而黏稠的細絲，讓人十分不舒服。

『……讚嘆吧、』  
『我們讚嘆造物主所賜予的，美妙的產物。』  
『來吧，親愛的──』  
『來。』

就像是一群披著漆黑斗篷的人們，一個又一個的出現，將這新生的波紋圍繞著，他們發出來的聲音並不是某一個國家的語言，甚至不屬於任何已知的語言分支，然而奇妙的是朔間零與深海奏汰顯然是聽明白了，而身邊的哨兵們卻只有不到半數聽懂了這些聲音想表達的。

「不好。」

雖然並不了解實際狀況，但若讓這群人帶走眼前即將化形的生命，絕對不會是好事。幾乎是朔間零與深海奏汰的腦裡閃過這個念頭，一直在附近待命的哨兵們就都跳了出來，比意識到更快的攻擊了那群像是邪教般的黑衣人，同時那道波紋就像是極其不安的在水面上震動著。  
大神晃牙與乙狩阿多尼斯比任何人都還要快速跳入戰圈，他們的精神體附在了自己身上，散發著銀光的拳套與阿多尼斯手中揮舞著的紫色長槍彼此配合，瞬間就將那些黑斗篷之人擊退了一段距離。

「張開精神領域。晃牙、阿多⋯⋯」朔間零的精神領域展開，就像是黑夜般引力廣場，「不能讓他們帶著那個。」  
「知道了！」  
「⋯⋯我來支援。」

只見那些黑斗篷的人也快速的展開了攻擊的態勢，長刀刀勁十足，直接正面與阿多尼斯的子彈對上，這速度簡直太強悍了。但令人在意的並不只是這樣，乍一眼望去與普通的哨兵連結精神體的方式很類似，但這些人的舉動十分詭異，他們整個身體都像是散著的，不像是擁有實體，斗篷就像是將身體聚在一起的道具。

「大神前輩，斗篷！」  
「知道了。」

乙狩阿多尼斯退開了一段距離讓大神晃牙好施展身手，他則為了增幅威力，將手裡的精神體藉著朔間零的精神領域直接開啟了二段禁制，變成了一把更為合體的狙擊，他這一次的子彈直接射穿了斗篷，那地下的人現出了真面目，那張臉與其說是人類，不如說更像是⋯⋯蜥蜴？閃神不到一秒，大神晃牙憑著過人的直覺補上了攻擊的空缺，這些有著鱗片的黑斗篷敵人，就跟哨兵相當的類似。攻擊的方式，那樣敏銳的感官，還有這樣詭異的身形，確實是哨兵才會有的狀態。

「小心──」  
『後退，晃牙！』

就在大神晃牙沒有注意的那一瞬間，他的身體先一步服從了那來自朔間零精神上的連結指揮，當他大後跳了一步之後，只見那本來一直被爭奪中心的波浪已經變成肉眼可見的紅色波浪，並且將周遭的黑斗篷哨兵都染上了紅色，就像是病毒般的將四周的黑斗篷全都侵蝕，而且有逐漸擴散的徵兆。

「這是什麼東西──」  
「這不是我們常見的死亡之地的雛型吧！」  
「它的侵蝕速度太快了，必須在擴散之前壓制在這裡。」

今天只是來查探，戰力最高的羽風薰因為要去解決星曜突然指派的命令，一個人前去執行任務沒有跟來，大神晃牙與乙狩阿多尼斯顯然並不是眼前這等侵蝕力量的對手。

「零，要不要讓我來幫忙？」深海奏汰慢吞吞說著，他一直都是如此即便狀況很緊急，也如此不急不慢。他不自覺地歪了歪頭，「這裡，是里深喔。」

朔間零笑了笑，雙手一抬，周遭的精神領域立刻換了一個顏色，淡淡的藍色很快地溫柔的包覆住所有人，而同時本來像是熔岩般的侵蝕顏色也慢了下來，那股波浪再次回到原來平穩的狀態。  
在水裡，畢竟是屬於深海的地盤。

TBC


	25. Chapter23

* * *  
22.

『那是一種進化的形貌。』

在那時的天祥院英智面前，那大概就是一個完全陌生的世界。旁邊來自普羅米修斯的使者正在解釋著眼前這特殊的景象，他們就像是古代的煉金術士般穿著一身怪異的斗篷。死亡之地到底是什麼？是怎麼出現。是怎麼形成的。

『所謂的死亡之地，只是一個潘朵拉的寶盒喔。』

到底是從何時開始造成這個世界如此嚴峻的情況？這一連串的問題，從來沒有人能找出原因，所以大家就放棄了追尋答案的必要性。

『吶，涉。』

日日樹涉看著正在休息的天祥院英智，這個總是比任何人想的更多，做的更多，甚至是到了一種光看就覺得他的人生裡「過分佔據他人」的傢伙，此刻正完全在自己的精神領域之中，安穩放鬆的沉睡著。對於一個嚮導來說，大概不會有任何時刻比此刻更加心情愉悅的。

『有著各式各樣的災難，還有唯一的，希望。』

對於自己來說，他對那些事都不感興趣，他不在乎這個世界會變成什麼樣，他只是單純的對於這個人還有這個人所觸及的一切感到好奇，畢竟這個人是第一個把自己從象牙塔裡，帶出來的「王子殿下」啊。

「英智，我很期待，你會創造什麼Amazing的事情喔。」

這時候的他們正在前往里深，這時的天祥院英智還不知道已經有另外一批人已經十分接近死亡之地的真相。

* * *  
冰鶚軍校裡，Trickstar四人與杏終於重新聚頭，然而這個會客室裡，不只他們五人，還有另一個人，冰鷹誠矢的存在顯然讓冰鷹北斗不是很自在，現場安靜的連泡茶的聲音都相當的清晰。

「這位是？北斗。」  
「這個人──」  
「我來自我介紹吧，你們好，我是北斗的父親。」

眼前這個人從容貌上毫無疑問與冰鷹北斗有著血緣關係，只是乍看之上更加的幹練以及精明，當然年紀也稍大一些。身上的制服並沒有嚴謹的每一顆都釦好，略帶了點慵懶而，

「我是冰鶚的負責人，冰鷹誠矢。」  
「冰鶚的！」  
「難道是最後一位以衛兵的身分拿到司令級別的那個人物？」  
「真榮幸，還有人認識我。」冰鷹誠矢很不正經的擺出了一個紳士禮，「在這個時代，衛兵早已經不是最為重視的軍人了。」  
「怎麼會！」明星昴流站起身試著反駁，但說不清是對著冰鷹誠矢或是對於現在的體制。「衛兵的數量雖然確實是有減少，但⋯⋯」  
「目前夢之咲內部的晉升機制，對於普通衛兵來說，確實很不友善⋯⋯」衣更真緒面對明星昴流的視線，帶著歉意的說道。  
「明星。你是天才，無論你要加入任何一個既有的隊伍或又是自己組建一個新隊，都能順理成章的達到，但是對低於B級哨兵而言，無論是晉升或是開創，都是相當困難的。」  
「小北⋯⋯」  
「B級哨兵都如此困難，更何況沒有特殊力量的衛兵。」  
「好了，北斗還有其他人，也不需要說到這個程度。」冰鷹誠矢看大家都已經多少有概念了，也自然的打打圓場說道，「我們普通衛兵也沒慘到這個程度。」

在冰鷹誠矢說話的同時，杏一直在默默觀察著對方，對於眼前之人的訊息，比想像還要少，並且正因為如此接近這一個人，她才能肯定，冰鷹誠矢本質是個嚮導，雖然很微弱，這不知道是被壓抑住還是另有隱情。

「那個、您其實並不是普通衛兵。」杏直接的指出這件事，「是嗎？」  
「這位是塔的斥侯，杏小姐吧。」  
「是的，那個、我覺得我們如果要繼續討論下去的話。可能我們都需要一定程度的坦承，我是這麼覺得的。」  
「我確實經由某個實驗，被催發了嚮導的潛能。」冰鷹誠矢歪著頭說道，「但這已經是我成為冰鶚的司令之後的事。」  
「為什麼？」  
「什麼？」明星昴流也跟著發出了疑問。  
「成年期的轉化特別的危險，是跟幼童期完全不同的風險。」衣更真緒點出了其中的問題，對於其不合理的行為像向還沒有意識到問題的明星昴流解釋。  
「這是⋯⋯怎麼回事？」  
「嗯，因為當時的夢之咲還在摸索覺醒的規則，為了對抗死亡之地，大部分的軍人⋯⋯都進行了覺醒，然而實際上能覺醒的人不多，」冰鷹誠矢笑道，「覺醒之後能完全成為哨兵的人更少。最後只付出了大量的生命⋯⋯就是這樣。」  
「很抱歉。」杏先一步低了頭。  
「沒事的，這是我們的選擇。」冰鷹誠矢笑著說，「重點不是我們的過去，而是你們想要與天祥院一方對等協商的方式，制度上的改革還有目前各項資源的重新分配，但最重要的，是資訊的共享。」  
「是。」  
「⋯⋯很好，我們的目的是一樣的。」

* * *  
終於來到了里深，然而天祥院英智卻總有點心緒不寧，這以往在日日樹涉身邊都不曾出現過，做為一個哨兵，有著親近的嚮導在⋯⋯就好像有著一個讓自己的精神領域不安的東西存在。

「英智？」  
「⋯⋯沒事的。」

天祥院英智少見的在外也表露出依賴著著日日樹涉的模樣，日日樹涉沒說什麼對於這份依賴露出了淺淺的微笑。

「怎麼了？」  
「只是覺得這樣的皇帝陛下很稀奇。」  
「我？」  
「驚慌失措的，就像被什麼人追趕一樣的。」

日日樹涉的眼睛既美麗又鋒利，就像是直達天祥院英智那心裡最隱密的角落，看穿他遮掩不想承認的，那片浸染著墨色的精神領域，那連結了某些記憶的地方。

「我看起來像是那麼狼狽的樣子嗎？」  
「啊啊，對於皇帝陛下來說這種感覺是狼狽嗎？」日日樹涉笑著說道，那似問似答的口吻讓人實在摸不透，「我怎麼覺得，你心裡其實是雀躍的呢。源自被親近的恐慌與興奮。」  
「涉，別亂說。」  
「呵呵。」

對於日日樹涉這些不著邊際卻若有所指的話語，天祥院英智也只能摸不著頭緒的應對著，若是深究下去，只怕自己還問不出什麼，自己已經沒什麼能藏得住。畢竟若是連結狀態，在嚮導面前幾乎沒有哨兵能抵抗，那種近似精神交媾的感覺，但是⋯⋯他自己的狀況，他即便想要與日日樹涉成為這樣的關係都不可能。

「⋯⋯英智，生氣了？」  
「沒有。」

這顯然就是鬧彆扭了。日日樹涉偶爾也能讀懂天祥院英智的言行，這似乎跟嚮導近幾窺視哨兵的方式不同，一種純粹猜測的感覺，很模糊卻也很有趣，對於做為天生可以與人思緒相通的存在，這種明明曖昧不清卻十分有趣的互動，在自己的人生裡，只有英智能給予。  
不是天祥院英智，而僅只是「英智」而已。

「你笑的太讓人匪夷所思了，涉。」  
「那就猜吧，也許你想的就是我所想的。」  
「最好是⋯⋯」

雖然被日日樹涉的話語搞得有些混亂，但轉移注意力之後的自己確實是好多了，那就沒來由的慌亂褪到幾乎感受不到了，在更需要處理的事面前，有些事顯然就沒有那麼大的份量。但突然間，他看到了⋯⋯

「⋯⋯！」

一隻若隱若現的巨型魔鬼魚。  
天祥院英智眨眨眼，那近乎幻覺般的精神體消失了，簡直就像是不存在。然而當他轉頭看向日日樹涉時，對方卻像是什麼都沒看到般目不斜視。

「⋯⋯真是麻煩。」  
「嗯？」  
「沒有。」天祥院英智笑著說道，「我們走吧。」

他們倆人一同進入了在里深設的據點，因為接下來的行動完全是保密。所以他們並沒有直接前往目的地，只見一個等候著他們的人已經在據點的會客室等待他們許久。

「好久不見，英智。」  
「紡⋯⋯好久不見。」

* * *  
里深有一個特殊的實驗所，那是天祥院一族自好幾代之前就投資設立的專門供給研究變異人類的處所，本來只有小小的一間實驗室，在天祥院英智這一代徹底的擴大規模。將之成為一個研究包括異人及死亡之地相關現象的機構，這個擴大也是成為了夢之咲可以早期將異人覺醒列入重點醫療跟進的原因。

「⋯⋯沒想到可以這麼直接的進來喏。」  
「零哥哥說要來看看，我當然沒有拒絕的理由啊。」

夏目逆先帶著同樣掛著識別證的朔間零進入了里深特別實驗所，他手指上帶著八枚抑制嚮導精神力的指環，以免精神體又從領域裡脫逃出來，引起不必要的麻煩。雖然剛剛很明顯的感受到Ray突然的興奮不已，朔間零摸摸自己的後頸，算是安撫了一下自己躁動的精神體。

『吾輩知道你很興奮⋯⋯但現在不是時候。』  
「謝謝，夏目。」對著朝著自己望過來的夏目逆先，朔間零笑了笑說道。

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 有私設哨兵、嚮導  
> ※ 哨兵：覺醒後級區分等級，無法單純靠訓練改變級別，B、C級為士兵，A級可化行精神體，S級有自己的精神領域，範圍內可製造精神威壓。  
> ※ 嚮導：分「開放型」與「單一型」，所有嚮導都可對哨兵進行安撫及引領，還有與其他哨兵聯繫，但只有單一型嚮導可對永久連結的單一哨兵精神精神領域的黑洞進行修補。  
> ※ 精神領域/精神圖景：高階哨兵及嚮導可展開的一種有利於自身能力提升的假想世界，通常嚮導的精神領域更加具象。  
> ※ 黑洞：哨兵的精神領域因為自身或外力造成損傷無法修補的情況，最糟會因為黑洞過分擴張而造成精神崩潰，最終可能致死，安撫可減緩黑洞吞食的情況，但無法根治。  
> 結合：契合度到達50%以上的哨兵嚮導，可利用結合的方式，達成級別躍升。


End file.
